Olympian Plains
by NEIWIS
Summary: Olympian Plains is a city full of superheroes. Reyna is one of these heroes. The one problem is that she doesn't have any powers, and everyone seems to label her as a villain. So, she might break a few of the bad guy's bones, but if they get caught, that's fine with her. Now, Reyna will have to work with other heroes to put down villains that have escaped from prison. Superhero AU
1. Chapter 1

**I found the idea of a superhero AU to be pretty interesting, and I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Being a superhero was a dream that almost every young kid had. They would watch Saturday morning cartoons and dream of themselves as the heroes they saw on television. Most kids lost that dream as they grew up and learned that superpowers just didn't exist. The kids in Olympian Plains didn't have to worry about losing their dreams because superpowers were a very real thing.

It started with an explosion at a nuclear power plant a few towns over. The town that held the nuclear power plant was completely wiped out. Radioactive fallout spread across a radius of five towns in every direction. When the radiation was combined with freak weather, it caused a string of freak mutations.

Those mutations were found in young babies that had been born a few months after the explosion. The babies were noted on a special file, but that file had been destroyed when the record room at the hospital caught on fire. Since the fire happened, no one knew who had the mutations.

Most of the citizens forgot about the entire incident. It took twenty years for the mutations to come back to light. A man who called himself Kronos started a major crime spree. He recruited others with powers to his cause.

It seemed like no one would stand against the new group that called themselves the Titans. Then, six men and six women stood up to Kronos. They used their own powers as they were plunged into a war. It took months for the heroes to defeat Kronos and his crew.

When Kronos was finally defeated, he was cast into a maximum security prison called Tartarus. Those who helped him were also thrown into the prison. The mayor then turned her sights onto the heroes who were now being called Olympians.

Their leader, who went by the name of Zeus, volunteered his group to protect the city. A few rules were laid out. The superheroes would have their identities kept a secret, so they wouldn't be hounded by fans or villains. Another rule was that criminals could not be killed or seriously injured by the superheroes.

There had been a few more villains over the years, but there was nothing on the caliber of Kronos. About two years ago, the Olympians officially announced their retirement. They did promise that their kids would be taking up the mantle.

Reyna stopped typing and reread her paper. Her assignment was about the history of superheroes in Olympian Plains. She was also suppose to mention the new breed of superheroes, but at the moment, Reyna really needed a break.

She stood and stretched. At her feet, her two greyhounds stirred. Reyna had received them two years ago as a gift from her older sister. Their names were Aurum and Argentum.

Aurum got his name because of the speck of gold in his right eye. Argentum was the same, but the speck he had was silver. Reyna loved her two dogs. She patted both of them on the back and stepped out of her room.

Reyna walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her older sister was making food, even though it was about midnight. Hylla glanced at her and smiled. She spoke, "Why are you awake?"

"Paper," Reyna responded. She poured herself a glass of water. "I thought you didn't have work tonight."

"I picked up an extra shift," Hylla answered. "I wanted a little extra money because I'm taking Kinzie to that fancy steak house."

"The one with a hundred dollar steak?" Reyna questioned. Her sister nodded. "It's your anniversary tomorrow, right? Well, it's today now. Anyway, I can give you the money if you need."

"Not out of your college fund," Hylla stated simply. She silently went back to cooking. Reyna knew that her sister's pride wouldn't let her accept help, especially when it came to money.

Hylla worked a night job at a gas station, and she used to work a day job. That was the only reason they still lived in their house. Their father died when Reyna was ten, and her mother had never been in her life.

Their mother left after Reyna was born. For eight years of her life, Reyna thought that she had ran her mother away. Then, her sister had told her that their mother was actually in prison. To be exact, she was in Tartarus: the prison for supervillains.

Reyna had been more shocked to learn that their mother was considered a supervillain than the fact that their mother had powers. She also learned that her sister had a superpower. That power was super strength.

Hylla inherited it from their mother. The only thing Reyna inherited was her mother's black eyes. Everyone thought that her eyes were a dark brown, and if it kept them from making the connection, she wouldn't correct them.

Hylla always told Reyna that her powers would come later. It was sixteen years, and there was no sign of powers. That didn't keep Reyna from helping her sister stop crime. They both broke one of the rules though. If there was a criminal, they would do anything to take him or her down.

"Do you have any plans for later today?" Hylla questioned. She sat a small plate of food down for Reyna and then sat her own food down. Hylla started to eat. Reyna ate the food to appease her sister.

"I'm hanging out with my girlfriend," Reyna replied. "We might work on that paper together."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Hylla commented. With her fork halfway to her mouth, she froze. "Wait. Don't do anything that I would do."

Reyna laughed and thought about her girlfriend. Thalia Grace was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had electric blue eyes and spiky black hair. Reyna had met Thalia's younger brother first, and that was how she met most of her current friends.

Reyna knew that Thalia's mother had passed away a few years ago, but she didn't know the details and wasn't going to prod. Thalia didn't question Reyna about her father, so it was the only respectful to not question her. She did know that their father owned the largest company in the city.

"Have you seen the paper from yesterday?" Hylla asked. Reyna shook her head. She didn't enjoy seeing their name slandered in the papers. For some reason, the media considered them villains, even though they stopped crime. It pissed her off. "But, you're in the paper."

"What does it say?" Reyna groaned. Her sister handed her the paper. She scanned for her name. It didn't take long to see a picture of her on the front page. Of course, Reyna was in her uniform. Hylla called it a costume, but it was totally a uniform.

Reyna's uniform was a legitimate set of recreated Roman armor, and she secretly loved it. Reyna would never admit it to her sister because Hylla would just tease her. Her helmet was almost a Roman one, but she had a face plate that hid everything but her eyes.

Hylla had to be the extra one. She wore a black leather jumpsuit and a mask. There was also a gold belt of interlocking chains around her waist. Hylla always said that black suited her, and she wanted to look good when she took down crime.

It took Reyna a moment to refocus. She scanned the headline and read it aloud, "Who is Praetor?"

"The media chooses the worst names," Hylla muttered. She rolled her eyes in disgust, but it was clear she was doing her best to hide a smirk. It wasn't working.

"You can't complain," Reyna said. "The media calls you Amazon. That means they think you are from a tribe of awesome, warrior women."

"You're Praetor though. That's a Roman title, and you are obsessed with everything ancient Rome," Hylla countered. Reyna opened her mouth, but she couldn't argue with that. It had been an interest of hers ever since she was in middle school.

Reyna sighed and scanned the article for anything interesting. The article had a lot of speculation about what she looked like. For some reason, they thought her hair was brown. They were always so close with her looks, but her hair was black.

The article was full of speculation and no facts. It even had a comment from Wise Girl. She was one of the city's most well known heroes, and she was the famed daughter of the heroine Athena. Wise Girl had the power of telekinesis. Reyna thought that was the worst.

Wise Girl was named because another hero called her that during a press conference. She retorted by calling him Seaweed Brain, and they officially had the worst superhero names ever. Reyna sighed and dropped the paper.

Reyna had run into Wise Girl about three times. The first two were a draw. The third ended with Wise Girl getting saved by Seaweed Brain, and Reyna was thrown into the ocean. She was not in a good mood for the rest of that day.

"I have to go to work," Hylla said. Reyna lowered the newspaper and smiled at her. "Oh, I'm also going to tell Kinzie about our secret identities."

"You're going to tell her what?" Reyna demanded as she instantly lost her smile. Hylla looked at her and sighed deeply. Reyna glared at her."How the hell do you think Kinzie is going to react?"

"Honestly, I think she will accept it," Hylla responded. Her tone was calm and reassuring. "Kinzie is the one. I know it."

"Just be careful," Reyna said after a moment. She looked at Hylla. "I trust Kinzie, but it just freaks me out that we're actually telling someone. You've told me over and over again to never tell anyone."

"I'm the only one who is allowed to break that rule," Hylla said with a shrug. "Now, you should go work on your paper for no more than a hour. After that, you're going to bed."

"Oh, I'm also inviting Kinzie for lunch before our dinner date," Hylla continued. "You can invite Thalia if you want."

"I will," Reyna promised. "Have fun at work."

"I'll try," Hylla said. She smiled at Reyna and walked out of the house. Reyna took their dishes and washed them. Honestly, she was too tired to work on her essay more. Tomorrow would be a new day to work on it.

Reyna walked up the stairs and into her room. She saved her document and closed her laptop. After placing her laptop on her cabinet, she collapsed onto her bed.

As Reyna's eyes were closing, she heard a ringing. It took her only one second to get on her feet. She grabbed her phone and watched the flashing screen. There seemed to be a crime only five minutes from where she was. The sleepiness was replaced with adrenaline.

Her phone rang as she opened her closet. Reyna answered her phone and spoke, "I got this one Hylla."

"Are you sure?" Hylla questioned. "I can be late a few minutes."

"I'll be fine," Reyna promised. She opened her cedar chest and grabbed her uniform. "You have fun at work. I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

"Just stay safe," Hylla ordered, and she hung up. Reyna smiled and rolled her eyes. She tossed her phone on her bed. It took only twenty seconds to put on her uniform. Reyna grabbed her helmet and smirked. This criminal wouldn't know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

Normally, Thalia would never text and drive, but this was an emergency. She was also at a red light. It didn't excuse the behavior entirely, but an exception needed to be made at the moment. Her eyes looked at the group chat that she was in.

"I am heading out. I can do this solo or with Annabeth," Thalia said as she typed into her phone. As soon as she pressed send, her phone was tossed into the seat next to hers. The light turned green, and she took off down the street.

About five minutes ago. she received an alert on her phone. Thalia was nice enough to let her younger brother sleep and take the mission solo. One criminal was no match for her.

There was one problem though. Thalia's destination was about ten minutes away. While her car could go pretty fast, the last thing she needed was for a cop to see her speeding and pull her over. That was probably the worst case scenario.

Thalia sighed as she made a right turn. She did love her car, but it was another reminder of her family's wealth. Their father showered them with money and gifts to try and make up for how much he neglected them. He was too busy working at his company to care for his two children.

She was just glad that her father allowed them to go to a public school instead of a private one. There had been one private school that her father had looked into, but Thalia would have slaughtered every snobby girl there. Public school wasn't the best thing in the world, but it allowed for her to meet Reyna.

The two had been officially dating for a little over two months. They knew each other for longer than that though. Her younger brother, Jason, introduced them about three years ago. He had known Reyna for a little over four years.

Thalia found herself smiling and getting distracted. She quickly shook her head. Complete focus was a requirement on missions. Her eyes glanced at her bow and the arrows in the seat next to her.

One of the originals twelve heroes, Artemis, taught her how to use a bow. She also trained Thalia in fighting techniques. Thalia's father was the one who taught her to control her powers over lightning.

Their father's superhero name was Zeus. He possessed the power of flying and lightning which made him pretty frightening to villains. Thalia inherited the lightning. Jason inherited flying.

Jason could also keep the flying. If Thalia was even ten feet off of the ground, she would lock up. Thalia hated heights, and they hated her.

Despite her stance on staying focused, her mind drifted to her superhero name. Lightning was her main attraction, but the media decided to call her Huntress. Sure, she had a bow, but that didn't mean anything.

The media also loved her connection to Artemis. They always questioned her about what the former heroine was doing. Thalia would never tell them that Artemis had opened an orphanage for young girls. It took homeless girls off of the street and gave them a new chance at life.

Her music snapped her back to focus, and she stopped for a red light. Thalia hummed to the music that played throughout the car. It helped calm her nerves, and it also prepared her for the battle ahead. Of course, battles were a rare occurrence.

She usually fired an arrow near the criminal. They either surrendered or pulled out a gun. Pulling out a gun meant they got lightning shot at them. The cops didn't mind the lightning because it never left permanent damage.

Thalia hummed her music for the rest of the drive. She finally saw the smashed up jewelry store. Thalia turned off her lights and stopped her car. It seemed like she had missed the party. No cops were around though.

It was a well known fact that the cops were a little more lazy with superheroes around. Thalia knew it was a negative effect, but she could live with it. As long as people weren't getting hurt, the cops could be as lazy as they wanted.

Thalia grabbed her bow and opened her car door. She stepped out of it and heard the sound of glass breaking. A masked man darted out of the store and took off running. Thalia notched an arrow and started to aim it.

Something suddenly slammed into the man from behind. He flew forward and skidded on the ground. An object was sticking out of his back. Thalia stared as she realized it was a javelin. That could only mean one person: Praetor.

Praetor took down criminals without any care for their safety. She broke the law if she needed to. That angered Thalia. Her father did so much to help the city get its crap together, but people like Praetor were destroying any progress that had been made.

If Praetor was around, that meant that Amazon was there too. Thalia had spent months trying to figure out their real identities, but she made no progress. The only way to figure out their identities was to unmask them.

"Help," the man begged as he looked right at Thalia. That also caught the attention of Praetor who grabbed a sword from her belt. What kind of loser had a sword anyway?

"So, do we need to add another assault to your list of charges?" Thalia wondered. She listened to how different her voice was thanks to the voice changer in her mask. It was a necessity for every superhero. Villains even used it.

"Battery," Praetor replied. She walked towards the man but kept her eyes on Thalia.

"Battery?" Thalia asked lowering her bow slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"It would be battery," Praetor explained. "Assault is threatening. Battery is performing the act, and it was self defense."

Thalia glared. She didn't want to debate with some villain, but she needed to buy time for Annabeth to get there. It would be easier to double team Praetor and finally rip her mask off.

"That man is dying," Thalia snapped. She raised her bow again and took aim right at Praetor's shoulder. It wouldn't kill, but it would definitely hurt.

"That criminal is paying for his crimes," Praetor corrected. Her voice just pissed Thalia off. It was all low, gravelly, and a little hot.

"And, you'll pay for yours," Annabeth commented as she stepped out from behind a corner. A smile came to Thalia's face. Annabeth was probably her best friend in the entire world.

It was clear Annabeth had just woken up and rushed right over. Her mask was on her face, but she was wearing a gray jacket and blue jeans. That wasn't like her, but her timing was impeccable.

Praetor tensed up and didn't move an inch. Thalia slowly approached. The only exit in her line of sight was the alley that Annabeth had stepped out of. Praetor suddenly turned and ran into the jewelry store. That was the exact opposite of what Thalia expected.

Annabeth took off right after her. Thalia followed and managed to make it to the store within three seconds. She saw Annabeth make a right turn into darkness. Thalia heard glass break, and she increased her speed.

As she made a right into a room, all she saw was Annabeth hopping out of a window. Thalia stared at the broken glass and ran to the window. Praetor was already halfway down another alley. This chick was insane.

Thalia took a few steps back and ran forward. She jumped over the window and almost fell on her face. After catching her balance, she chased after the two.

Annabeth glanced back. Even though they were six feet apart, Thalia saw the gleam of an idea in her eyes. She nodded her agreement. Annabeth was the smartest person she knew.

As Praetor started to turn a corner, Annabeth raised her finger and moved it to the left. A trashcan slid in front of Praetor, and she tripped right over it.

Praetor hit the ground hard and cried out in pain. She instantly tried to stand, but Annabeth was already there. Annabeth slammed into Praetor and pinned her to the ground.

"Let's not do that again," Thalia commented. She started taking deep breaths to catch her breath. Annabeth nodded her agreement as she gasped for breath. Praetor glared at them with hateful, black eyes.

"Shall we finally unmask her?" Annabeth questioned. Praetor tried to struggle, but she was extremely tensed like she was in pain. Thalia smirked.

"You can do the honors," Thalia offered. She heard sirens in the distance. Cops would be coming for their criminal, and hopefully, they could get him to a hospital on time. Thalia and Annabeth could also hand over Praetor.

Annabeth reached for the faceplate that Praetor had. Praetor slammed her fingers into Annabeth's eyes and kicked her back with one foot.

Annabeth slammed into Thalia and knocked both of them backwards. Thalia cursed and untangled herself from her friend. She jumped to her feet as Praetor ducked inside the nearest building.

Thalia grabbed onto the door and tried opening it. The door didn't budge. She cursed and looked at Annabeth.

"You okay?" Thalia questioned. Annabeth looked at her blinking a lot, but she nodded. "Alright, do you know anything about this building?"

"There's a front door," Annabeth stated like it was obvious. Thalia looked around and nodded as she remembered that she was in an alley. She also remembered they needed to focus. "I'll cut off the front door. You wait here."

Thalia nodded and tried to open the door again. She watched Annabeth jog out of the alley and around the corner. Thalia focused on the door. The knob was turning, but it wasn't opening. That meant Praetor was blocking the door.

If Praetor moved from the door and ran, Annabeth wold be there to cut her off. They would turn Praetor in and get some celebratory pizza. It was going to be a good day.

Thalia tried to open the door again, and it actually opened. She stumbled into the room. Something slammed into the back of her head. Thalia got a face full of carpet as the door behind her closed.

"Crap," Thalia hissed as she realized that Praetor had completely outsmarted her. No one was going to let her live it down. She heard a door open followed by footsteps.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as she knelt by Thalia. "Where did Praetor go?"

"She kind of got away," Thalia responded. Annabeth helped her to her feet. "Should we head back?"

"We should talk to the cops and tell them what happened," Annabeth replied. Thalia nodded her agreement. They both took a moment before walking out the door.

Thalia was upset with herself. She had gotten outsmarted by some costumed crook. Annabeth glanced at her and spoke, "It's not your fault, and we'll get her some day."

"Not if Amazon is there as well," Thalia muttered. "This was our one chance, and I screwed it up."

"You didn't screw up," Annabeth corrected. "Look, we'll get both of them one day, and that will be two villains in jail. Come on. We need to let the cops know what happened, and then, we can go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia took a deep breath as she walked towards Reyna's front door. She slipped the backpack off of her shoulder and placed it on the ground. After making sure that nothing on her was breakable, she knocked on the door. Barking began a moment later.

Aurum and Argentum loved her. Usually, they were very well behaved, but they always started to bark whenever Thalia knocked on the door. She tried to take it as a compliment.

The door opened a moment later. Two blurs slammed into her and knocked her to the ground. Aurum started to lick one side of her face, and Argentum took the other. This happened anytime the two dogs saw her.

"Hello to you guys too," Thalia said as she attempted to pet them. She regretted speaking as Aurum licked her open mouth. After that, Thalia kept her mouth shut. It took a few moments for someone to pick up the dogs.

"They really love you," Hylla commented. Thalia wiped her mouth and face off. She looked up at the older girl. Despite the fact that Hylla was holding the two struggling dogs, she offered a hand. Thalia took it and was pulled to her feet.

Thalia had no clue how Hylla did it. Hylla worked almost every night, went to college for three days of the week, and still managed to find time to go to the gym. She was also really lean for being so strong.

"Everyone loves me," Thalia commented with a grin. Hylla smirked and motioned for her to step into the house. It took Thalia a moment to grab her backpack and walk into the house.

The first thing she saw was the living room. There was a couch that could comfortably fit four people on it diagonal to her. The television was opposite of the couch.

Her attention turned towards the living room which was on her right. The kitchen was connected to that. Kinzie was leaning on the kitchen counter. She waved to Thalia.

Thalia waved back and placed her backpack on the couch. She spoke, "Where is Reyna at?"

"I think she heard that you were coming and left," Kinzie teased. She grabbed plates from a cabinet and silverware. "Reyna's in her room. She busted her knee up this morning."

"How?" Thalia asked quickly. She glanced at the stairs. Reyna always seemed to hurt herself, especially with her dogs. Thalia had seen Reyna trip over her greyhounds about five times since they started dating.

"Tripped over a curb while she was jogging with the dogs," Hylla replied as she released Aurum and Argentum. The two dogs instantly ran towards Thalia and sat by her feet. "It's just a sprain, so she can walk."

Thalia nodded and helped Kinzie set the table. Hylla walked towards the finished food and started to place it on the table. She then grabbed drinks and tossed them to Kinzie. The two worked well together.

Thalia smiled as she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Reyna walking down the steps. Reyna winced as she made it to the bottom step, and she walked towards Thalia.

"Hey," Thalia greeted. She also greeted Reyna with a kiss. Reyna kissed her back. "I heard that you hurt yourself again."

"It's a gift," Reyna commented. She kissed Thalia again and pulled away. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Thalia replied. She led Reyna towards the table and pulled out a chair for her. Reyna rolled her eyes but sat down. Pain appeared on her face for a moment.

Ice flew by Thalia's face. Reyna caught it and gave her sister a look. Hylla returned the look and crossed her arms.

"Prop it up," Hylla ordered. She walked towards the living room and grabbed the footrest that they had. Hylla carried it towards them with one arm. Thalia watched her set it down by Reyna.

With some reluctance, Reyna propped her leg up on the footrest and put ice on her knee. She leaned against Thalia and closed her eyes. Thalia rubbed her back the best she could do.

"Are you ready for the field trip tomorrow?" Thalia asked. She watched Hylla and Kinzie sit across from them. Hylla raised an eyebrow at the words field trip.

"What field trip?" Hylla questioned. Reyna pulled away from Thalia and didn't meet anyone's eyes. She stayed focused on her food and used her fork to play with it. "Reyna, what field trip are you not telling me about?"

"I lost the permission slip," Reyna mumbled. It was a clear lie, and Hylla obviously didn't buy it. She stood and walked towards the stairs. Reyna tried to stand. "Don't!"

"Stay," Hylla ordered. It only took her twenty seconds to jog up the stairs and return with the permission slip. It looked like it had been crumpled up.

"I don't want to go," Reyna began. Thalia looked at her in surprise. It wasn't like her girlfriend to avoid field trips. Reyna would never admit it, but she was secretly a nerd. Fields trips, especially to history museums, were her favorite thing.

Tartarus wasn't a history museum, but it was probably the most interesting thing in the city. It was never open to the public. About a year ago, they opened it to a small tour group for the first time. The tour went well, and now, Tartarus was going to be toured by the high school.

Hylla examined the permission slip. Then, she signed it. Reyna spoke, "Hylla, I really don't want to go. It's a prison, and that's no fun."

"You're going," Hylla said simply. Her tone made it clear that the argument was over. Reyna tensed and glared angrily.

"I don't want to go," Reyna yelled suddenly. The entire room fell silent. It wasn't often that Reyna lost her temper, but when it happened, the results could get pretty ugly.

Hylla walked towards Reyna and grabbed her arm. She dragged her younger sister out of the room. The yelling started a few moments later. Thalia awkwardly stared at the table.

It was hard to ignore the yelling, but if there was one bright side, it was that Thalia had no clue what they were saying. All of the yelling was in rapid Spanish. Reyna had been born in Puerto Rico, and she moved to the United States when she was younger. Thalia didn't know the details surrounding it.

"Well, are you going on the field trip?" Kinzie asked after a minute of awkward silence. She took a sip of her drink. Thalia slowly looked at her.

"Yeah," Thalia replied. "Anything to get out of classes for a day. It's also cool to have the opportunity to learn about all those villains that were captured."

Thalia had heard plenty about them from her father, but it was still interesting to see them in person. They were suppose to be the worst people in probably the entire country. If she had to guess, only the prisoners who showed good behavior would be part of the tour, but those prisoners were still some of the worst people in the country.

Kinzie nodded and opened her mouth. They both jumped as the heard the sound of something being punched. Hylla's yelling became much louder. Kinzie sighed deeply.

"Wish me luck," Kinzie said. She slowly stood and looked at Thalia. "Can you get Reyna out of here and get her to calm down? I'll calm Hylla."

"I'll keep Reyna out until tonight," Thalia promised. This was something they had done twice before. Kinzie was really good at calming Hylla down. Thalia was still trying to figure out the best way to calm Reyna down.

Kinzie nodded to Thalia and walked towards the room that held the two arguing sisters. A door opened, and the yelling stopped. For a moment, there was silence. The only thing Thalia heard was the humming of the fridge.

After a few moments, Reyna stalked out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her. Reyna jogged up the stairs without even glancing back. Thalia followed behind her.

"You shouldn't jog on that knee," Thalia began. She made it to the doorway of Reyna's room. The door slammed shut right in her face. Thalia stared for a few moments. This was something new.

Something about Tartarus really shook Reyna up. Of course, Thalia wanted to know what it was, but she couldn't just knock on the door and ask. It took Thalia a few moments to knock on the door.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Thalia questioned. She heard the sound of something being punched. Reyna's anger could sometimes be explosive, and at the moment, she seemed to be in a new realm of anger.

Thalia opened the door. All she saw was Reyna cradling her hand. It looked like she had punched her wooden bookshelf. Her knuckles were also bleeding.

"Come on," Thalia said. She grabbed Reyna's arm and dragged her to the bathroom. "You really shouldn't punch things out of anger."

"Why did you tell her about the permission slip?" Reyna demanded. She glared at Thalia. The anger wasn't directed at her though. "I told Hylla that I didn't want to go. Why the hell can't she respect my freaking decisions? She doesn't have to be a dictator!"

Thalia turned on the water and held Reyna's hand under it. Reyna silently grabbed a first aid kit from the cabinet. After a few moments, she spoke, "I'm sorry."

"You should apologize to your cabinet," Thalia joked. Reyna smiled slightly. "Did you also punch something earlier?"

"Maybe," Reyna replied. "I think my hand might be a little broken."

Thalia examined Reyna's hand. It was starting to bruise and swell up. Reyna gritted her teeth as Thalia sprayed peroxide on it.

"You need a hospital," Thalia decided as she wrapped up Reyna's hand the best that she could. "I'll go tell Hylla."

"I don't need a hospital," Reyna muttered. "I need Hylla to respect my decisions. Wait, do you think I can get out of the field trip?"

"I think you need to sit down and talk to Hylla," Thalia responded. "She just cares about you, and you really don't get to do a lot. This is just her way of letting you do something."

Reyna stared at the sink for a few moments. She finally sighed and spoke, "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Thalia said. She kissed Reyna's cheek gently. "You're just mad and need to calm down. Come on."

Thalia placed her hand to Reyna's back and led her downstairs. Hylla had Kinzie pinned to the fridge and was making out with her. The two had been left alone for less than five minutes, and they were already making out. This had to be a new record.

Thalia cleared her throat. Hylla quickly turned around. It took her a moment to examine the bandage on Reyna's hand, and her eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" Hylla asked. She pulled away from Kinzie and walked towards them. Reyna slowly held out her hand for her sister to grab and examine closer.

"I screwed up," Reyna answered. She winced as Hylla grabbed her hand. "I think that I need to go to the hospital."

"Let's go," Hylla said as she let go of Reyna's hand. She grabbed her keys from the counter. Reyna opened her mouth, but her sister just walked past her.

"I'm sorry," Reyna began. Hylla looked at her and took a deep breath. The two had a silent conversation, and Hylla shook her head.

"If we finish quickly, Kinzie and I can still make out date," Hylla stated. There was a lack of emotion on her tone that made her seem like she was trying to control her anger. From the look on Reyna's face, it was only making her feel worse.

"Hospitals are a fun place for a date," Kinzie began. "I know that sounds weird, but I'm sure we can find an empty room and have some fun."

"Oh my god," Reyna said. She closed her eyes as if imagining it. Then, she shivered. Thalia smiled slightly.

"I'll go with," Thalia offered. "We can work on ideas for our essay, and you might need someone to keep you company while those two are having fun."

"I am going to be sick," Reyna muttered. She rubbed her face with her uninjured hand and took a deep breath.

"Don't be so dramatic," Hylla said with a small smile. She seemed to relax slightly as Kinzie grabbed her arm. "We should go though. I don't know how busy it is. We can get food at the hospital, and something for you two on the way back."

"Hylla, I am sorry," Reyna began. "I know you just want me to do something fun."

"Don't get mushy," Hylla ordered. After a moment, she pulled Reyna close and gave her a hug. "I just think it would be good for you to go to the prison and learn about the villains there."

"I know," Reyna muttered. A dark shadow passed over her face before she hugged her sister back. She pulled away. Reyna smiled, but it seemed forced. "We should get going."


	4. Chapter 4

Hylla started to grind her teeth together. It was a bad habit, but Reyna was really stressing her out. First, she got injured in a fight with Wise Girl and Hunter. Now, her anger got the best of her, and she had three broken knuckles to show for it.

At the moment, Hylla was leaning against a wall. Her arm was around Kinzie, and that was probably the only reason she hadn't gone off the deep end. Hylla took a deep breath. She looked at her little sister.

Reyna was sitting back in her seat and staring at the ceiling. The doctor was sitting by her and working on her hand. Hylla felt Kinzie lean closer to her.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your sister," Kinzie whispered. "If she doesn't want to go on the field trip, why make her?"

Hylla sighed and closed her eyes. She nodded to herself and spoke, "We'll be back in a little bit. Yell if you need anything."

"We will," Thalia promised. She was holding Reyna's good hand. Reyna was too drugged up to respond to them. Whatever pain medication they gave her had caused her to become groggy and confused.

Hylla grabbed Kinzie and led her out of the room. They walked down the hallway without a care of where they were going. It took Hylla a few minutes to formulate what she was going to say. Kinzie just waited in silence.

"I'm just going to break the news," Hylla decided. She stopped and looked around. No one seemed to pay any special attention to them. Her heart started to pound.

"You're pregnant?" Kinzie asked in mock shock. Hylla looked at her and simply rolled her eyes. She rubbed her face.

"You know how there are all those freaks running around with superpowers?" Hylla questioned. She watched Kinzie's face for a reaction, but her girlfriend just watched her. "Well, I'm one of those freaks."

"You're Amazon," Kinzie guessed. Hylla's eyes widened, and she just stared. How did Kinzie know?

"How?" Hylla wondered. Her throat became dry, and she swallowed painfully. The panic was back. Kinzie grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly.

"I connected the dots," Kinzie admitted. "Amazon has freakish strength, and you do too. You've tried to hide it, but it's kind of hard. I would also recognize your ass anywhere."

Hylla laughed and took a deep breath. Kinzie smiled and spoke, "No one else seems to have made the connection with your black eyes either. I also saw your mask while we were making out one night, but I don't care. Hylla, you're not a villain like the media says."

"I know," Hylla whispered. "I just want to stop the bad guys, and the end justifies the means. They don't seem to understand that though. You're really taking this well."

"I love you," Kinzie answered. "I was surprised when I saw the mask, but when I put the pieces together, it made sense. It doesn't really matter to me, and I do support you two."

Hylla hugged Kinzie tightly. She kissed her and spoke, "I love you too. I promise this won't interfere with us. There is one thing I have to ask. How hot do I look in my outfit?"

"Very," Kinzie replied. She hugged Hylla back and kissed her again. "Did Reyna really bust her knee up on the dogs?"

"No," Hylla whispered. "I'm sorry for lying, but I was still trying to figure out how to tell you. Reyna got messed up by Wise Girl and Huntress. Wise Girl used telekinesis to knock a trash can in front of Reyna. She tripped over it and hurt her knee."

"Does Thalia know?" Kinzie questioned. Hylla shook her head. "So, does this have some correlation to Tartarus?"

"My mother is there," Hylla replied. Kinzie stared at her, and her mouth fell open."It's kind of a long story. Want something from the vending machine? My treat."

"I'll have to take you up on that offer," Kinzie answered. The two walked towards a vending machine. "I'm also ready for the story."

"Well, my mom was considered a villain for a long time," Hylla began. "She maintained a no mercy policy with criminals, and the media hated her for it. A solider stumbled upon her one day, and they fell in love, I guess."

Hylla looked down as she thought about her father. Sadness overwhelmed her, but she forced it aside and continued, "Mom went back to Puerto Rico with dad, and they had me. Mom was there almost everyday. It seemed like she had put a life of crime behind her."

"Dad's PTSD started to get worse, but my mom helped him," Hylla continued. "Then, they had Reyna. As soon as Reyna was in dad's arms, mom left. I don't even think she cared enough to see her own damn kid."

"Your mom came back here," Kinzie assumed. Hylla nodded. "She got arrested and was thrown into Tartarus. Why do you want Reyna to see her though?"

"Reyna needs to see our mother," Hylla replied. "She doesn't know that our mother abandoned us, and I'm not going to tell her that. I've been telling her all these years that mom had to leave after she was born because the authorities tracked her to Puerto Rico and arrested her."

"I won't tell Reyna," Kinzie promised. They made it to the vending machine, and Kinzie studied the options. Hylla glanced at her and put the money in.

As Kinzie focused on getting their snacks, Hylla got them drinks. She also got something for Reyna and Thalia. Hylla took a deep breath and sighed.

It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her chest. Kinzie completely accepted that Hylla was Amazon. She didn't seem to have any problem with that, and Hylla was beyond relieved.

The two grabbed the snack and drinks. They made their way back to the room Reyna was in. Hylla wasn't that concerned about her sister. Reyna was tough, and a few broken knuckles wouldn't slow her down.

Upon walking into the room, Hylla saw the doctor was finishing up. He had taped all of Reyna's fingers together excluding her thumb. Reyna seemed to be half awake from the medicine. The bright side was that she didn't seem to be in pain.

"Hey kiddo," Kinzie greeted. She stood by Reyna. "We got you two snacks and something to drink for the road. How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel my hand," Reyna mumbled. She laid her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. Thalia glanced at them. There was a clear look of worry on her face.

"She'll be fine," Hylla promised. She looked at the doctor. "Do we need to get paperwork or anything?"

"The paperwork is already taken care of," the doctor answered. "You're free to go."

"I guess you're going to mail the bill?" Hylla asked. She raised an eyebrow. They had medical insurance, but it wasn't the greatest thing in the world.

"Your friend already paid," the doctor answered. Hylla turned on Kinzie. Her girlfriend wouldn't meet her eyes.

Hylla opened her mouth, but she closed it. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was being in someone's debt. Kinzie knew that. Why did she pay then?

"Don't get mad," Kinzie said. "I know how hard things are for you at the moment."

It took a few moments of grinding her teeth for Hylla to control herself. Kinzie meant well, but they needed to have a long talk about it. Hylla sighed and walked towards Reyna. She helped her younger sister stand.

"We'll get takeout," Hylla decided. "Then, we can rent a movie and just relax. Kinzie, is that good with you?"

"I couldn't imagine a better night," Kinzie replied. "We're not getting any Chinese food though."

"Chinese food is great," Hylla countered. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, I'll get the car. Can you two walk Reyna out and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself before leaving the hospital?"

"We'll try. No promises though," Kinzie replied. She smirked and kissed Hylla. "I have a special gift for you tonight. You are off, right?"

Hylla smiled. She was upset and disappointed that she couldn't go on a date with just Kinzie. Hylla would make up for it though. After realizing that Kinzie was waiting for a response, she spoke, "Yeah. I am."

"Good," Kinzie said. She winked and gently grabbed Reyna's shoulder to steady her. Reyna slowly looked around.

Hylla watched them for a few moments. Then, she turned away and walked out of the room. It would take a few weeks for Reyna's hand to heal. That meant Hylla would have to go solo for about a week. If she was lucky, she would run into Wise Girl or Huntress, and there would be no witnesses around.


	5. Chapter 5

Reyna leaned back in her seat and stared at the permission slip in front of her. After a few moments of staring, she slowly folded up the permission slip and placed it in her pocket. Her eyes moved to the only thing left on her desk.

It was her paper about the history of heroes in Olympian Plains. Considering the fact that she typed the paper with one hand, it was pretty good. Thalia helped a lot. They collaborated on ideas and shared some of the websites they had used. It didn't stop the knot in Reyna's gut. Their teacher was one of the hardest graders in their school, and Reyna had her for two classes.

The first was an English class. The only thing they did was write essays. It was suppose to prepare them for college, but all it did was freak Reyna out. Every grammar mistake was honed in on. Contractions weren't allowed.

Reyna also had the teacher for a class on European history. At the moment, they were learning about ancient Rome, and Reyna couldn't be happier. It was her favorite thing to learn about, and her teacher was awesome in that class.

"Do you think Ms. Minerva is going to give us a pop quiz over the villains we see," Percy Jackson asked. He was sitting on Reyna's left. His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, sat behind him. "Like, how many people did Atlas murder?"

"My mom wouldn't do that," Annabeth answered. She had done her best to keep it a secret that her mom was the strictest teacher in the school. It was only because she didn't want people to think that she was given special treatment. Annabeth probably got graded the hardest out of everyone in the class.

"So, they just taped your fingers together?" Annabeth questioned as she turned towards Reyna. The two had a friendly rivalry when it came to grades, activities, and athletics. Since Reyna was a crime fighter after school, she couldn't join a sport. That didn't stop her from destroying during games in their physical education class.

Reyna held up her hand. There was also a bandage over her knuckles that would keep it from getting infected. Since her fingers were immobile, she couldn't write with her injured hand. It was a good thing that she was ambidextrous.

"I can't participate in any physical activity for about a week, so I have a doctor's note," Reyna explained. She glanced up as the bell rang. Ms. Minerva stood from her desk and waited silently.

The intercom crackled to life, and a student came on welcoming them to a wonderful Monday. Reyna rolled her eyes in annoyance. She stood and went through the pledge. It was something that she could recite in her sleep. After the pledge, everyone sat back down.

Ms. Minerva cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention. It took two seconds for everyone to end their conversations and look at the front. Ms. Minerva spoke, "We will be leaving in two minutes. During that time, I want everyone to hand in their essays and wait by the door."

Reyna stood and grabbed her backpack. She slipped it onto her shoulder and grabbed her essay. It was two paragraphs longer than Thalia's. That was because she explained how Praetor and Amazon were not villains.

Reyna sat at the front desk, so she was the first one to Ms. Minerva's desk. She sat the essay down. After stepping to the side, Thalia placed her essay down.

Ms. Minerva grabbed Reyna's essay and placed it to the side. That meant Reyna's essay was being graded first. She looked away and walked towards the door. Her hand was already starting to bother her.

"You look annoyed," Thalia whispered as she stood by Reyna's side. "Is it your hand?"

"A little," Reyna answered. "My essay is getting graded first. She's going to tear it apart."

"You'll be fine," Thalia promised. She squeezed Reyna's arm gently. They both stood there as the rest of the class turned in their essays. Ms. Minerva quickly gathered the essays up and placed them into a folder. She grabbed her purse and walked to the front door with a clipboard.

"Do you have your permission slip?" Ms. Minerva asked. She watched Reyna closely. Reyna silently grabbed the permission slip from her pocket, did her best to unfold it, and held it out. Ms. Minerva took it. "You turned it in pretty late."

Reyna didn't respond. She just shifted her backpack as Ms. Minerva moved down the line and checked off people's names. When Ms. Minerva was done, she told them all to head to the bus.

Reyna walked out of the classroom but stepped out of line. She stepped back in line to stand next to her group of friends. Reyna spoke, "Jackson, you actually remembered to get your permission slip signed?"

"Very funny," Percy commented. After a moment, he broke out in a grin. "Annabeth reminded me. How come you turned yours in so late? You usually have it signed the day you get it."

Instead of answering, Reyna looked away from her friends. Annabeth sensed her mood shift and started to talk about a project that she had been assigned the day before. She started to ramble on about ideas for her project, but Percy didn't seem to mind.

Thalia bumped Reyna's shoulder. She spoke, "You're usually quiet but not in the bad mood kind of way. Are you okay?"

"No," Reyna replied. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"None of the prisoners are going to break out," Thalia promised with a smile. Reyna couldn't even force a smile. She was too tired to make it seem sincere. Thalia would see right through it.

Truthfully, Reyna was scared to run into her mother. What if someone made the connection? What if her mom recognized her? What if she didn't? The panic that Reyna had swallowed the night before came back full force.

Thalia sensed it and grabbed Reyna's arm. She gave her a reassuring nod. Reyna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was a few moments before the panic cleared away. She sighed and opened her eyes.

It took a minute to reach the double doors that marked the entrance to the school. A bus was waiting outside. Reyna glanced around and frowned. She had automatically assumed that the entire school was coming. There had to be more than just her class.

Ms. Minerva met them and opened the double doors. She motioned for them to get on the bus. Reyna stared at the bus until a hand grabbed her arm. Thalia led her onto the bus.

"You look off today," Thalia commented. She sat Reyna in a seat, and Reyna slowly scooted towards the window. "Is it your hand, or is it the argument?"

"I don't know," Reyna muttered. She laid her head against the bus seat and sighed. "My hand is hurting. My head is hurting. I just want to go back home."

Thalia rubbed her shoulder. She spoke, "Why don't you get some sleep on the ride there? I won't let Percy draw on your face or anything."

"I would appreciate that," Reyna commented. She heard the rest of her class get on the bus, and Ms. Minerva followed last. The bus doors closed. "Is it just us?"

"Yeah," Thalia replied. "Our class got exclusive rights to go."

"It's kind of weird," Reyna said. She rubbed her face and looked around. "Ms. Minerva hasn't been at the school the longest, so she doesn't have seniority. With Jackson in the class, we aren't the most behaved. Why us?"

"Fate," Thalia answered with a shrug. She leaned on Reyna and kissed her cheek. Someone cleared their throat. Reyna looked up at Ms. Minerva.

"I hate to interrupt," Ms. Minerva began. "But, I need to discuss Reyna's essay with her. If you don't mind."

"Of course," Thalia said. She gave Reyna another kiss and stood from the seat. Thalia sat in the seat across from Reyna and grabbed her iPod.

It took Reyna a few moments to mentally prepare herself. Ms. Minerva sat by her and sorted through the essays. As the bus started, she spoke, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay," Reyna responded. She rubbed her hand and watched Ms. Minerva read her essay and make a few red marks. The essay had been proofread by Hylla and Kinzie. They both liked it, so hopefully, it would be good enough to keep her from failing. "How are you?"

"Good," Ms. Minerva answered. Reyna found herself staring at her teacher. Ms. Minerva unnerved Reyna. There was just something about how she always seemed to know what someone was doing.

Ms. Minerva always caught cheaters. No one had ever successfully cheated in her class. It didn't matter how genius their plan was. No one got away with sending a text or passing a note. Reyna only wanted to know how Ms. Minerva knew.

"What happened to your hand?" Ms. Minerva questioned. At first, she flew through the essay. Now, she was taking her time on the section about Praetor and Amazon being heroes instead of villains.

Reyna looked out the window and thought about what to say. She finally spoke, "I broke a few knuckles yesterday. It was my own fault."

"And, why do you think Praetor is a hero?" Ms. Minerva wondered. That was the question that Reyna was waiting for and worried about. She swallowed painfully and took a few moments to think. This was the ten percent portion of their grade. They had to write well, and they had to be able to explain their stance.

"Some people may say that Praetor's methods are cruel, but I'm not debating that. I think that she is a hero because she takes down the bad guys. If a criminal is robbing a bank, Praetor will stop them. It doesn't matter what she has to do," Reyna explained.

"What if the person robbing the bank has nowhere else to go, and this is the only way they can survive? What if their family depends on it?" Ms. Minerva wondered. "Wouldn't breaking their leg put them in a worse position?"

"There is always another way," Reyna responded. "Always. No one knows if a criminal could hurt someone while they are committing a crime. Praetor and Amazon put a stop to that. A criminal won't be so keen to continue a life of crime if they get injured."

"A deterrent," Ms. Minerva commented. "Would you say that the ends justify the means?"

Reyna nodded. Ms. Minerva continued, "That is a very Machiavellian way of thinking."

"I think that is how Praetor and Amazon feel," Reyna responded. "It's not like they can really change their ways though. The other heroes won't absolve them of what they see as crimes. Anyway, I just think that anyone who stops the bad guys from hurting people are heroes."

"Some criminals steal, but that is still hurting people," Reyna continued. "It doesn't just have to be physical violence. There are many ways to hurt someone."

Ms. Minerva studied her for a long time. She finally read through the essay one more time and handed it to Reyna. It was more than a surprise to see that she got a ninety six percent on the essay. A few points had been taken off for grammar and word choice, but it was probably the best grade Reyna had gotten in the class.

"It was an enlightening essay," Ms. Minerva commented. She stood and slipped into the seat in front of them. Thalia moved back to Reyna's side and looked at the essay.

"Nice," Thalia commented. "We should have switched essays."

Reyna smiled and slowly put the essay back into her backpack. She then looked out the window and spoke, "Do you promise that you won't let Percy draw on my face?"

"Promise," Thalia answered. Reyna leaned on Thalia and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly, and it only felt like seconds before she was woken up. Reyna slowly looked around.

Her mind felt a lot more rested, and her hand didn't hurt as much either. A glance outside showed they had pulled up to a security booth. After a moment, a security guard walked onto the bus. He talked to Ms. Minerva for a few moments.

Reyna's training made her examine the guard. He was young, and there was a handgun at his side. His brown eyes were alert and the same color as his hair. The guard looked over Ms. Minerva's clipboard and looked at everyone on the bus.

After being bored of watching him, Reyna looked out the window. When she looked past a long, winding road, all she saw was walls surrounding a prison. The only color was gray. The grass even seemed to have taken on a gray tone.

As she stared at the prison, Reyna knew that her mother was inside. They would probably see each other. The thought made Reyna's stomach do flips. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellona opened her eyes as she heard the sound of a door opening. Her gaze focused on the therapist that entered the room. For working at the most dangerous prison in the world, she was a twig. It made sense that two guards flanked her.

The therapist was named Lia. This was day two thousand that she had been on the job. Bellona had counted everyday since the therapist started. The one before was an old man who was useless. This woman would serve Bellona well.

This was Bellona's third visit that week. She usually visited Lia only twice a week, but Bellona would be meeting the high school students that stopped by. The prison needed to make sure that she wouldn't snap and tried to kill the teenagers.

Of course, Bellona couldn't kill anyone if she wanted to. The gold chains around her wrists and ankles completely neutralized her super strength; however, her superior mind was not impacted. Bellona took a deep breath. For sixteen years, she wore the chains, but that would not be the case for much longer.

Bellona looked at Lia. The therapist played with a string of her brown hair. Her hazel eyes examined the two prison guards. They nodded and stepped into the shadows of a corner.

"Morning," Bellona greeted. She allowed a smile to take place on her face. It was completely fake, but no one ever seemed to notice. "How are you this morning?"

"I am well," Lia answered. She sat down in the couch across from Bellona. There was only two couches and a coffee table in the room. Anything more would be a hazard. Dangerous people lived in the prison.

"Your stress tests have gone well," Lia said looking over a clipboard. "For your sixteen years here, you have not had any incidents. I am giving you the go ahead to speak to the teenagers."

Bellona forced the smile on her face to widen. Everything was going to plan. She spoke, "It is a honor. What would you like me to talk about?"

"Your life experiences before being in prison and after," Lia replied. "We want the new generation to understand why they should not follow a life of crime. They will ask you many questions, so you need to be as friendly as possible."

"I will be the model of friendly," Bellona promised. Someone knocked on the door and opened it. A man peeked his head in. Lia nodded, and the door widened.

Bellona sat back in her seat. It was her personal guard. He delivered her meals everyday and guided her towards the bathroom. Bellona didn't do anything without his permission. Getting close to him was the first part of her plan. That had been accomplished about seven years ago.

Good behavior got her very far. It gave her more privileges. One of those was chess. Bellona would play chess everyday. Two games would run at once. Sometimes, Bellona would have a third game of checkers.

She absolutely hated chess, but she needed to play it. The ability to focus on multiple games against skilled opponents was what she needed. Part two of her plan relied on it, and that was because of Athena.

Athena ultimately brought her down. Her damned mind reading allowed her to get the upper hand. Bellona took a deep breath before she focused back on the present.

"The group from the high school is here," the man reported. "Bellona, we are going to take off your chains. If you do anything, we will render you unconscious, and you will lose any privileges you have earned."

"Understood," Bellona said. Part three was complete. She sat there calmly as the guard removed her chains. For the first time in sixteen years, Bellona rubbed her wrists. She moved her hands around to get circulation back in them.

Bellona waited for the guard to motion to her. She slowly stood and spoke, "Is the group staying for a few minute or a few hours?"

"You'll be having lunch with them," the guard responded. He was really bad at giving direct answers. Lunch time was three hours away, so she understood his point. "Come on."

Bellona nodded to Lia and walked out of the room. Two guards moved to her side and led her down the hallway. Another walked behind her. They all wore kevlar vests and a black uniform. A pistol was at their side. The one behind Bellona held an assault rifle, and it was being pressed against her spine.

That was okay though. She could handle a little discomfort. The plan put into place thirteen years ago was coming to a head. The pivotal moment was coming. All Bellona needed to do was play her part.

The guards led her towards the cafeteria. Bellona had never stepped a foot inside. It was only for the guards or visitors, but no one ever visited the prison. They didn't want to be associated with a criminal.

When Bellona stepped foot into the cafeteria, she saw a group of twenty two teenagers staring at her. They were all around sixteen or seventeen. All of them wore khaki shorts and some kind of polo shirt.

Bellona met Athena's eyes. She seemed to be the teacher. The two studied each other for a long time. Then, Bellona looked around. Her eyes scanned each student until she found someone very interesting.

The girl was standing near the back. She had black hair and black eyes, but she refused to meet Bellona's eyes. The other teenagers stared in awe. This one seemed scared to look up.

After a moment, Bellona adjusted herself, so she could see the lanyard around the girl's neck. There was an ID on it that said Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. Bellona stared for a long moment. That was her daughter's name.

After blinking, Bellona looked back over the crowd. For some reason, her youngest daughter was no longer in Puerto Rico. Hylla was probably living in Olympian Plains as well. This was very good.

Another scan of the crowd showed that Athena's kid was talking to a boy. There was no mistaking the gray eyes. Bellona watched the guards step away, and she focused on the group of teenagers as a whole.

"This is the prisoner Bellona," a guard announced. All of the teenagers looked at him, except for Reyna. She could not take her eyes off of Bellona. Did she know that she was staring at her mother,or was she just scared of the big, bad prisoner.

"She has been here for sixteen years, and for the first time in those sixteen years, she has visitors. Her good behavior allows her to be here," the guard continued. "She will tell you about herself. Then, you can ask questions."

Bellona smiled humorlessly. She spoke, "As the guard told you, my name is Bellona. I started to take down criminals three years after Kronos and his crew was captured. My powers are super strength and a superior mind. Any questions?"

No one said a word. It seemed like the teenagers were all scared of her. Reyna was hidden behind another girl with blue eyes. Bellona studied her daughter before looking around.

"What do you mean by superior mind?" Athena questioned. It was a funny question coming from her. Bellona looked at Athena and watched her for a moment.

"My brain moves faster than that of normal people," Bellona responded. "When I am faced with a situation, I can decide what I want to do at twice the rate of a normal person. I can also examine situations faster than anyone else as well."

No one raised their hand to ask anything. Bellona raised an eyebrow. She spoke, "Am I that intimidating?"

Bellona looked around the group of teenagers. One finally raised their hand. It was a boy with sea green eyes and black hair. He was standing near the daughter of Athena. Bellona smiled and motioned for him to go on.

"Have you not seen sunlight for sixteen years?" the boy questioned. Bellona thought about it for a moment. Then, she nodded.

"This prison takes extreme caution to make sure that its prisoners cannot escape. We are not allowed to go outside, but we get plenty of vitamins to make up for the lack of sunlight." Bellona responded. The room fell into silence once again, and Bellona looked around.

"I guess we need an ice breaker," Bellona commented. "How about this? You are all about sixteen or seventeen, right? If my calculations are correct, one of my daughters is also sixteen."

Out of the corner of Bellona's eye, she saw Athena's eyes widen. Her face went back to impassive a moment later, but that was okay. It was the reaction Bellona wanted. She didn't know if the authorities knew about Hylla's existence, but they definitely didn't know about Reyna's.

"I had my eldest daughter a few years before I went to prison," Bellona continued. She wasn't going to give them exact years. Athena would use that against her. "Before I was found by the authorities, I had another daughter."

Of course, it had been a mistake. It was a night of too much alcohol. Bellona regretted it, but Julian had been insistent on keeping the child. Bellona wouldn't say it out loud though, especially since Reyna was able to hear and still staring at her.

If Bellona was going to manipulate her daughter, she needed Reyna to trust her. Bellona's mind started to race, but she focused back on the conversation at hand. The girl next to Reyna raised her hand.

"Yes," Bellona said pointing. As she did, she made eye contact with Reyna. Her daughter looked away. Why didn't anyone make the connection? Bellona and Reyna both had black hair and black eyes, but no one seemed to notice.

"Do you miss your daughters?" the girl questioned. Bellona nodded and forced her face into a sad expression.

"I think about my daughters everyday," Bellona lied. "I missed sixteen years of my daughter's lives. I never got to see them grow up. It is the most heartbreaking thing of my life."

Athena met Bellona's eyes. Her expression was neutral, but she had a daughter of her own. She knew how it felt. Of course, Bellona didn't. She just needed Reyna to hear the words and believe them.

Another person raised their hand and spoke, "Can we have an autograph?"

Bellona thought that the teenager was joking. Then, she realized that kid was completely serious. One of the guards exchanged glances with another. Athena watched with a raised eyebrow.

"If the guards allow it," Bellona replied. She saw the two guards talk it over and look at Athena. After a moment, Athena nodded. A guard walked out.

This was something that Bellona did not expect. It could help her though. In fact, she needed to make sure that her daughter had one. Bellona debated whether she should smile or not.

Her face remained neutral. Then, the guard returned with a pen and some paper. He placed it on a table and motioned for Bellona to walk towards it.

Bellona obeyed without question. She looked at Athena and spoke, "Shall I just sign one for everyone?"

"Yes," Athena replied. If one looked closely, it would seem like Athena was more relaxed than before. She probably didn't regard Bellona as a threat anymore, and that was a big mistake.

Bellona was very careful about her autograph. She made the letter L almost seem like a one. The letter O was slightly larger. Hopefully, Hylla would see the autograph, and she would understand. For now, Bellona would have to answer the teenagers questions, act like she cared, and get through the day. Her part was almost over.


	7. Chapter 7

Reyna slammed her locker shut with more force than she meant to. Luckily, it was the end of school day, so everyone was too excited to notice. The stupid autograph from Bellona was in her pocket. All she wanted to do was tear it up, but something stopped her from doing it.

It was hard to tell how Reyna felt about her mother. She didn't even know her mother's real name. The only name that she had was something the media bestowed upon a villain.

For the three hours at the prison, Bellona had shot all kinds of looks at Reyna. It was surprising that no one else had noticed. Reyna only wondered if her mother recognized her. Is that why she told her story of her two daughters?

Reyna adjusted her backpack and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She usually caught a ride with Thalia. Sometimes, she would just walk home. It all depended on her mood, and at the moment, Reyna just wanted to be alone.

As Reyna was about to text Thalia, she felt a presence behind her. Reyna turned and stared at Ms. Minerva. Her teacher watched her for a few moments.

"May I see you in my room?" Ms. Minerva questioned. Reyna tried to think of anything that she had done wrong. Had Ms. Minerva seen how Bellona looked at Reyna?

It became hard to speak, so Reyna just nodded. She followed Ms. Minerva down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, they made a right into Ms. Minerva's room. Hylla was sitting on a desk.

Reyna's mind instantly started racing. As far as she knew, she had not done anything wrong. There was no failed tests. Some of her essays were in the B range, but that wasn't bad enough to have Hylla come in. Panic gripped Reyna's chest.

"This room hasn't changed much," Hylla commented as she looked around. "Is the cafeteria food still a step above poison?"

"Hylla, it is nice to you again," Ms. Minerva commented. She held a hand out. Hylla stood and shook it.

"You're not going too easy on my sister, right?" Hylla questioned. Ms. Minerva's lips twitched, which was probably as close to a smile as she could get inside the school. Reyna watched the two trying to hide her panic.

"Why is Hylla here?" Reyna slowly asked. She felt two sets of eyes move towards her. Reyna looked at her older sister and tried to figure out what was going on. Hylla's face was impassive, and it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"I wanted to talk about a scholarship opportunity," Ms. Minerva answered. Reyna found herself able to breath again. She looked at Ms. Minerva and swallowed painfully. She was only a junior, but it would be nice to have any scholarship opportunity available.

"And, I have to be here because I'm Reyna's guardian?" Hylla asked. Ms. Minerva nodded. "Good. I thought Reyna got in trouble or something."

"No," Ms. Minerva promised. "Reyna is a good student. She takes after you."

Hylla smiled but also averted her eyes. Reyna knew how hard high school had been for her older sister. First, Hylla had to work five hours a night just to pay the bills. There was days when she skipped meals, so Reyna could have something.

Hylla barely had anytime to do homework or projects. Some teachers were understanding, but some of them didn't care. Hylla barely passed some of those classes. It took a large toll on her.

The second problem for Hylla was the bullying. Olympian Plains was a pretty accepting place, but there was still people who hated anyone that was anything but straight. Since Hylla was openly lesbian, she got teased a lot, and Kinzie wasn't spared either.

"What is the scholarship?" Hylla asked. She seemed to want the attention off of herself. Ms. Minerva looked at Reyna.

"It is my own personal scholarship," Ms. Minerva answered. Reyna stared at her. Every year, Ms. Minerva put forward a student that she thought deserved to have a full ride to the University of Olympian Plains. Since she helped reform the college, the board of directors was more than happy to accept any student Ms. Minerva put forward.

"I'm only a junior," Reyna began. She rubbed the bandages on her knuckles nervously. It felt odd to have their gazes on her.

"Yet, you are the most deserving," Ms. Minerva replied. "Even with your ADHD and dyslexia, you work hard and do not allow it to control you. I know how hard you study. You would have a full ride to the university, after you graduate."

Reyna stared ahead. She didn't really know what to say. It was overwhelming. Reyna sat down in a desk. She must have looked floored.

"Of course, you would have to keep your GPA steady or improve it. There can also be no disciplinary action taken against you," Ms. Minerva said. "I don't think you will have a problem with that."

"Thank you," Reyna finally said. She stared ahead at a wall, and a bad feeling began in her gut. "This isn't because I'm Annabeth's friend, is it?"

"No," Ms. Minerva answered. "I would not allow my personal feelings to influence me. This isn't a charity case either. You are the best candidate."

"Thank you," Reyna repeated. She looked at her sister who watched with a small smile. Hylla winked at her. Reyna looked at Ms. Minerva, and she didn't know what to say.

"You deserve this," Ms. Minerva promised. "You will have an interview in the newspaper when I announce it. A member of the board of directors will want to meet you as well."

Reyna nodded. Her heart started beating fast, and her mouth felt dry. She glanced at Hylla who stood. Hylla spoke, "Will I have to be there as well?"

"Yes," Ms. Minerva replied. "I will let you know the details. Now, I have a meeting to attend to. It was nice to see you again, Hylla. And Reyna, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Reyna said. She stood and grabbed her backpack. Hylla led her out of the room. When they stepped outside, Reyna took a deep breath. "I thought I was in trouble."

"You're a good student," Hylla commented. "I doubt you're going to get in trouble, even if you did something wrong."

"It was mother," Reyna commented. She shifted uncomfortably and lowered her voice. "She kept staring at me like she knew. Then, she gave an autograph to everyone. It was weird."

"Autograph?" Hylla asked. "Did you keep it?"

Reyna grabbed the autograph from her pocket and unfolded it. Hylla examined it and stopped walking. Reyna glanced at her sister and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Hylla said. She stuffed the autograph into her pocket and started to walk quickly. Reyna hurried to catch up to her sister. As she followed, she sent a text to Thalia to let her know that Hylla was taking her home.

Hylla pushed past the crowd of students by the entrance. The students were waiting for their parents, but it was pouring rain. Hylla made it outside and kept walking. Reyna stared and followed after a moment.

It took about five seconds for her to get soaked by rain. Hylla broke into a jog. Reyna grimaced and jogged after her sister. Her knee still hurt, but it wasn't terrible. They made it to Hylla's car and sat inside.

"Why are you freaking out about the autograph?" Reyna asked. Hylla glanced at her and turned the car on. She turned on the heater and laid her head back.

"Mother had a storage unit that no one knew about. I remember her telling father about it, and the conversation always stuck. I visited there once to open it, but it had a three number lock," Hylla explained.

"Her letters were odd," Reyna commented. "Were they suppose to represent numbers?"

Hylla nodded. She put her seatbelt on. Reyna awkwardly put her own on. Her attention then turned to the window as the engine started. Reyna laid her head against the window.

"Was the visit good?" Hylla questioned. Reyna thought about her response. She finally told her sister about what Bellona had said. Hylla listened silently as she drove.

Reyna finished her story and rubbed her eyes. She took her ID off and slipped it into her backpack. Reyna spoke, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I was scared about going."

"It's okay," Hylla said. "I thought it would be good for you to see her. You never knew her when you were young, so you must have wanted to see her."

"Yeah," Reyna lied. Truthfully, she didn't want to see her mother. It just left a bad taste in her mouth. Bellona was a woman that Reyna didn't really have any connection to. She didn't even seem like a mother.

Hylla turned up the radio and drove in silence. Reyna stared out the window and thought about the two guards. It was an odd thing to think about. On the way there, they had one guard, but on the way back, they had a different one. It didn't make sense.

The car came to a sudden stop, and Reyna looked up. She watched Hylla turn into a parking lot. There was storage sheds all around them. Hylla parked the car, took the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car.

Reyna stared and got out of the car. She followed after her sister who was almost jogging again. Hylla spoke. "I think she had a lot of goodies stashed in there."

"Like what?" Reyna questioned. She didn't know if she cared or not. Sometimes, it felt like Hylla only stopped criminals because their mother did. Hylla felt like she had to prove something or live up to their mother's legacy. Reyna stopped criminals because it was the right thing to do.

Hylla shrugged and stopped at a door. She ducked inside. Reyna did as well. Outside, she could hardly see anything. Now, all she saw was gray walls and doors every ten feet. Each door had some type of keypad on it.

Hylla looked up at the door numbers. After a few moments of biting her lip, she walked towards one that was labeled seven. She typed a number into the keypad, and the door opened. Hylla pushed the door open.

Reyna stepped into the room and turned on the lights. Her breath left her. The room was covered from wall to wall in weapons. Hylla stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"What was she going to do with all of this?" Reyna asked. She stared at the guns on the wall. It was mostly pistols, but it was still a lot of firepower. A few kevlar vests lined the table. Reyna's attention turned towards a sheathed sword and a shield.

"Stop criminals," Hylla responded. Reyna walked towards the sword and unsheathed it. The sword was gold, and it looked deadly sharp. It was nothing special, but Reyna loved it.

"It's a Roman gladius," Reyna stated. She gently grabbed the sword. It felt right in her hand. Reyna stared at it for a few moments.

"Take it," Hylla decided. She grabbed a duffel bag from the corner and shoved a few kevlar vests into it. Reyna looked back at the shield. It was a circular shield that she identified as a scutum.

Reyna found a duffel bag. She gently sheathed the sword and placed it inside. Upon looking around, Reyna saw a polishing kit. She placed it in the duffel bag and grabbed the shield.

There was no real way to cover the shield, so she would have to protect it from the rain as much as she could. Reyna grabbed a few daggers and turned towards Hylla. Her sister nodded and motioned for her to follow.

The two walked out. Hylla closed and locked the door. She turned towards Reyna and spoke, "Let's go. I have a feeling that if a criminal tries messing with us, they are going to be in for a big surprise."


	8. Chapter 8

Hylla's eyes slowly opened as she heard an alarm. It took her a few more moments to grab her phone and look at bright screen. She blinked rapidly and tried to read the message. It seemed there was a report of a suspicious person outside of the local pawn shop, but they had yet to try and break in.

Hylla took a few moments to decide if it would be worth it or not. It was about midnight, and her girlfriend was asleep next to her. Kinzie shifted and seemed to stir from the sound of the alarm. Hylla turned it off and tried to shift out of bed.

"You're leaving," Kinzie mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Hylla. "Where are you going?"

"Suspicious person," Hylla whispered. She kissed Kinzie gently. "I'll be back soon. Promise. Can you make sure Reyna doesn't try to sneak out and help me?"

"I will," Kinzie promised. She rubbed her face and sat up. "Stay safe."

Hylla winked at her and stood. She quickly changed into her costume. Reyna always called it a uniform, but she was just kidding herself. They were superheroes, and superheroes wore costumes.

As Hylla dressed, she saw Kinzie step out of the room and turn towards Reyna's room. There was muffled voices outside, and it sounded like Reyna was trying to argue. Even though Hylla couldn't hear what they were saying, she could tell that her younger sister was exhausted.

Ever since the field trip, Reyna had been distant. That was two days ago, and it was bothering Hylla. She just wanted to know what was bothering her sister, but Reyna had been shutting her out.

Did their mother say something? Hylla knew that their mother could be abrasive, but she loved Hylla. There was no doubt that their mother would love Reyna just as much.

Hylla sighed and shook her head. She needed to focus. One hand grabbed a knife and slipped it into a sheathe. The other hand grabbed her mask. After a few moments, Hylla slipped her mask into her pocket.

She slipped out of the room and saw Kinzie talking to Reyna. It seemed like Reyna was trying to plead her case, but Kinzie wasn't budging. Hylla approached them.

"Reyna, you need to go back to bed," Hylla said. "Your knuckles are still hurt, and you need to rest. It's also a school night."

"Hylla, I have a really bad feeling in my gut," Reyna said. "Please. Don't go."

"I'm going. I will be fine," Hylla promised. She grabbed Reyna's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Go to bed. If you want, I'll wake you up when I get back."

Reyna finally nodded. She stepped into her room and closed the door. It didn't seem like she was angry, so that was good. Hylla kissed Kinzie one more time. Then, she forced herself to turn away, and she hurried out of the house.

Usually, Hylla would take her car close to the destination, and she would jog the rest of the way. At the moment, she felt like jogging the entire time. The pawn shop was less than a mile away. It wouldn't take her more than ten minutes to get there.

Hylla set off into a jog. She allowed herself to make a plan. If the person had not broken into the pawn shop, she would knock them out and leave them for the police. If they had, they would probably get a broken leg for their troubles.

It was a philosophy that her mother had taught her. If you did crime, you would pay. If she injured someone, they might be less likely to commit another crime. Hylla smiled as she picked up her speed. Before she forgot, she slipped her mask on.

Even though she had super strength, Hylla still worked out three times a week. She couldn't grow complacent. That would only lead to her getting overconfident and weak. Besides, Hylla enjoyed having abs.

Hylla smirked and thought about how good life was. Kinzie knew about her secret identity as Amazon, and she didn't care. Her job was going well. College wasn't trying to kill her with stress. Everything was just perfect, and she didn't think that anything could ruin it.

It only took five minutes to reach her destination. The pawn shop was on a corner and surrounded by restaurants. It was an odd place for the pawn shop, but they had been going strong for years.

A few apartments stood across from the pawn shop. That was probably where the call to the police came from. Hylla was standing next to a restaurant that sold great Italian food. It was also near the corner, so she could duck around it if she needed to.

There was no one around. If the person didn't break into the pawn shop, they were either in the alley or had left. Hylla walked towards the alley and peeked inside. All she saw was a large trash bin at the end of the alley.

Hylla sighed. It had been a total waste to get out of bed. Honestly, she was hoping to run into Huntress and Wise Girl. They needed to pay for what they did to Reyna.

Unlike everyone else, she didn't care about the identity of the other heroes. There was no reason for her to know, and it wasn't like she could do much with the information anyway. Hylla sighed again and turned around. A fist slammed into her gut.

Hylla collapsed to the ground and tried to breath. It felt like she had been hit by a car, and something in chest was broken. Someone kicked her in the ribs.

Even though Hylla had never broken a bone before, she could tell the kick had snapped some of her ribs. It took her a few moments to blink away tears of pain. Then, she tried to look up at the person who stood over her.

A foot slammed into her jaw. Hylla wanted to cry out, but it was hard to move her jaw. She managed to spit some blood out and scoot backwards. This person was kicking her ass, and there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it.

Hylla tried to think. There was no way that a normal person could have broken her ribs with just two kicks. It made her think that this person had some kind of powers. Super strength was the prime suspect.

"So, you are Amazon?" a man questioned. Hylla tried to look up but saw a foot flying towards her face. She blocked it with her arms, and her right arm took the brunt of the blow.

The man grabbed Hylla's arm and pulled her up. She slowly looked at the man. He had black hair and eyes that were as gray as stone. His skin was extremely pale, and it seemed like he had not seen sunlight for years.

"Where is Praetor?" the man wondered. "I was very much looking forward to meeting her. Superheroes with no powers are not really superheroes. They are false heroes that much be destroyed."

Hylla tried to speak, but it hurt to open her mouth. It was surprising that the device to disguise her voice wasn't broken. Her jaw probably was.

"Now, where are the other heroes?" the man wondered. "I want to know where Zeus, Athena, and all of the other so called Olympians are. They will pay for what they did."

Since Hylla had no clue where the Olympians where, she remained silent. Her reward was a punch to her stomach Hylla collapsed to her knees and spat up more blood. That wasn't good.

Her first thought was that she had internal bleeding. If so, she was dead meat. The man kicked her in the sternum. Hylla collapsed on her back and coughed out more blood.

Hylla was dead meat, so she was going to take this man with her. It took her a few moments to roll onto her side and grab her knife. The man grabbed her by the back of her neck and picked her up. Hylla went to stab him in the neck.

The man caught the knife a centimeter from his neck. He seemed shocked that she had almost stabbed him. Then, he flipped Hylla over his shoulder. Hylla hit the ground hard and choked on blood.

"There's only room for one freak with super strength," the man hissed. He still had a grip on Hylla's wrist. After a moment, he placed his foot to her side and tore her shoulder out of socket.

Hylla was in too much pain to even feel it. All she knew was that she could barely move her right arm, and the man had a confident look on his face. He let go of Hylla's wrist and circled her.

"It's a shame that you will be the first casualty," the man commented. He grabbed a large hunting knife from his side and stood over Hylla. Time moved in slow motion as he raised it.

The trash bin slammed into the man from behind. The man flew forward like he had been hit by a car. Hylla turned her head and saw a woman standing over them.

Without hesitation, the woman grabbed Hylla and pulled her to her feet. Hylla almost collapsed, but the woman picked her up and carried her into another alley. The man tried to stand, but the trash bin slammed into him again.

The woman carried Hylla around a corner. There seemed to be a car waiting for them. Hylla tried to raise her head, but she couldn't. She coughed out more blood, and some of it hit the woman's shoulder.

After a moment, the woman opened the car door. She laid Hylla in the back. Hylla coughed out more blood and knew that she was long gone. There was nothing the woman could do to help her.

"Amazon, can you hear me?" the woman questioned. Her voice was familiar, but Hylla was in too much pain to identify it. She slowly looked at the woman and gave the slightest of nods. "You need to hang on."

The woman went to grab her mask. Hylla had enough strength to grab the woman's arm. Until she was dead, no one would know her real identity.

"Hylla, let go," the woman ordered. Hylla's eyes widened in surprise, but she let her hand fall away. The woman gently took her mask off. Hylla blinked a few times and met the gray eyes of the heroine Athena.

Hylla would have recognized Athena anywhere. There was the gray of her eyes, and she had also used telekinesis to slam the trash bin into the man. How did she know who Hylla was though?

"I imagine you are going to pass out soon," Athena said. She wasn't wearing a mask, but shadows obscured her face. "This is the story. You were hit by a car on the way to wherever. I will make sure that Reyna knows."

"Who?" Hylla slowly asked. Before she could ask Athena her real identity, she coughed up more blood. In response, Athena closed the car door. After a few moments, the front door opened.

Hylla choked on some blood and managed to spit out. Everything hurt, and all she wanted to do was pass out. Hylla slowly closed her eyes, but she slowly forced them back in. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't die.

It would mean leaving Kinzie. That was an unbearable thought. She couldn't leave Reyna either. Her younger sister would find a way to bring her back, so she could kill Hylla again.

Despite her pain, a smile came to Hylla's face. She tried to shift, but that only caused more pain. Hylla closed her eyes tightly. Her left hand slowly moved to feel her jaw. She then spat up blood.

"Hang in there," Athena said. Hylla wanted to force her head up. She wanted to see who Athena was. Instead, she coughed up more blood and slowly passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

"You should have something to drink," a voice said. Reyna heard the words, but they didn't register. She was still starting at the ground and probably had been for the past hour. Her only thought was of Hylla. "Reyna."

After a few moments, Reyna slowly looked up. Mrs. Minerva stood in front of her. A cup of hot chocolate rested in her hand. Mrs. Minerva held the cup out, and after a moment, Reyna slowly took it.

It had been two hours since Mrs. Minerva had found Hylla unconscious on the sidewalk. Her story was that Hylla had been hit by a car. Something in Reyna's gut told her that was a lie. Her sister's injuries just didn't equal a car accident.

"How is she?" Reyna slowly asked. Her mouth felt dry. She swallowed painfully and took a sip of the hot chocolate. As Reyna lowered the cup, she saw Kinzie pacing nervously.

Kinzie wasn't taking the news well. There was dried tears in her eyes, and some dried blood on her hands. Her fist was clenched so tightly that it caused her fingernails to draw blood. Reyna didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better.

"She's still in surgery," Mrs. Minerva answered. Reyna nodded and looked back at the ground. She was grieving, but her mind was also racing. Hylla, without a doubt, had been attacked by the criminal she went to find. If Mrs. Minerva found Hylla, she had to have seen the mask.

If so, why hadn't Mrs. Minerva reported them? Did Hylla manage to hide the mask? Truthfully, Reyna doubted it. At the moment, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was find the person who did this and make them pay.

"Reyna, may we talk alone?" Mrs. Minerva asked. Reyna looked up at her teacher, and saw something in her hand. She stared at Hylla's mask. After a moment, it was shoved back into Mrs. Minerva's purse.

"Yes," Reyna replied. As she stood, her fight or flight instincts kicked in. It didn't make sense though. Why had Mrs. Minerva not reported them? She was too smart to not connect the dots.

It only took a few moments to reach a quiet part of the hallway. Reyna took deep breaths to help clear her mind. When she was fully focused, she looked at Mrs. Minerva and spoke, "Why haven't you reported us?"

"I didn't just learn about it today," Mrs. Minerva explained. "I have known since the first day you were in my class. You couldn't stop thinking about how a criminal was stupid enough to attack you when you had a sword."

Reyna stared at her teacher for a long time. Her mind had already connected the dots, but she couldn't believe it. If Mrs. Minerva was Athena, that meant Annabeth was Wise Girl, which meant that Reyna's other friends were her enemies.

"And, you just read people's mind without their permission?" Reyna questioned. Her plan was to surprise Athena with her questioning. Reyna needed to stay in control of the conversation. If she didn't, Athena could turn the conversation in her favor.

"I can't shut it off," Athena replied. "When I first received the power, I thought that I was going crazy. I heard all of these voices, but I had no idea where they came from. There is no way to stop it. Now, you are thinking about making a break for it, but you can't because of Hylla."

"Stay out of my head," Reyna snapped. She didn't care if Athena couldn't turn it off. Her mind was her own. She wouldn't let anyone else control it again. "Find a way to turn it off."

"Is it because of Circe?" Athena asked. Reyna's heart instantly stopped. Her breathing increased, and she took a step back. Athena grabbed her shoulder and gripped it. "I will not control your mind."

"Don't talk about her," Reyna snapped. Memories tried to crawl back from the deepest recesses of her mind, but she forced them back down. There was no way she was going to remember the days before she came to America. "You don't know what she did."

"Reyna, I want to be your ally," Athena said. "And, you can stop worrying about Annabeth. She is not Wise Girl. I found someone on the streets who needed a cause, so I gave them a cause as Wise Girl."

"Explain why they have the same eye and hair color as Annabeth," Reyna hissed. She tried to focus back on the conversation. Athena had thrown her off by mentioning Circe, and that was probably her plan.

"Those are not uncommon features," Athena replied. "She is not Wise Girl. Do you really think she could do all of her honors classes if she was a hero?"

Reyna finally nodded and took a deep breath. If Annabeth was Wise Girl, that meant Reyna hated her, and there was no way that could happen. It was easier to believe that Annabeth was not Wise Girl, and she might even be in the dark about her mother's past. Besides, Athena had no reason to lie.

"Your sister was attacked by Atlas," Athena stated. "Atlas was a prisoner at Tartarus. He escaped when we went on the field trip there. Somehow, Atlas poised as the guard that went with the bus on the way out of the prison and back to the checkpoint. Once he stepped off, he was long gone."

"We believe that he is planning on breaking out his friends, but we do not know when," Athena continued. "That is why I am talking to you now."

"Why would Atlas attack my sister?" Reyna interrupted. "Since there was a call, that had to be a planned attack. Why my sister?"

"I believe she was the first one there," Athena replied. "Atlas would have attacked whoever arrived first and he would have attempted to kill them. He may have also been trying to draw out one of the Olympians. We all know that he escaped, but it hasn't become knowledge to the public."

"How did you know where Hylla was?" Reyna questioned. She took a sip of the hot chocolate to calm her nerves. It took her a moment to rub her eyes with her injured hand.

"I was responding to the call," Athena replied. "I interfered as fast as I could. I am only sorry that I was not able to get their sooner. Now, there is something I must ask you. Are you working with your mother?"

Reyna stared up at her. She remembered the glances that her mother kept giving her. After a moment, Reyna spoke, "No. I don't know even who she is other than the name Bellona."

"If you are working with your mother, I will have to throw you and your sister into the jail," Athena stated. Reyna's eyes narrowed, but she forced a nod. "The other Olympians have been curious about you and your sister. About three months ago, they tasked me with finding out your identities."

"But, you haven't told them yet," Reyna assumed. Athena nodded. "Why?"

"I am saving you two from prison," Athena replied. "We need everyone with powers that we can get. A breakout of the prisoners is inevitable. That allows me to approach the other Olympians and convince them that we must give Praetor and Amazon a clean slate. You two will probably be forced to sign an agreement to not maim anymore criminals."

Reyna nodded slightly. There was no way that she could change her ideals overnight. She would also have to restrain herself, which could be more dangerous. Thankfully, Athena didn't seem to know that. Reyna spoke, "I will try my best."

"I know," Athena replied. Her eyes flickered up. She seemed to focus on someone else. Reyna turned and was instantly hugged by her girlfriend. It took her a moment to hug Thalia back.

"I came as soon as I could," Thalia whispered. She moved her mouth near Reyna's ear and didn't break the hug. "How is Hylla doing?"

"I don't know," Reyna muttered. She rested her on Thalia's shoulder. All of her worry came crashing back into her like a wave. "She is still in surgery. The doctors won't tell me anything."

"Hylla is going to be fine," Thalia promised. She pulled away and grabbed Reyna's hand. "Have you had any sleep?"

Reyna looked away without responding. She had stayed up most of the night studying. When Hylla left, there was no way Reyna would go to sleep. Thalia gently grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"You look exhausted," Thalia commented. She nodded to Athena and led Reyna away. Reyna glanced back at her teacher and gave her a small nod. After that, she allowed her girlfriend to lead her away.

"I'll stay by your side," Thalia promised. "Do you want anything to eat or drink first?"

"You have to go to school," Reyna mumbled. It almost made her mad that she just melted in Thalia's arms. When it came to grief, Reyna liked to shut herself off and deal with it by herself. With Thalia, that just didn't happen.

"I've only missed two days of school," Thalia countered. "I can miss another day. Besides, you shouldn't be alone right now."

Reyna finally just nodded and allowed Thalia to lead her away. It was also good to distance herself from Athena. She couldn't have her teaching reading her mind. At the moment, all Reyna could think of was vengeance.

Without a doubt, Reyna would find Atlas. It didn't matter that he was a dangerous supervillain. Reyna was going to get revenge, and no one was going to stop her. She really didn't care who Atlas was.

"You okay?" Thalia questioned. "You look really mad."

"Tired," Reyna said. It was a half truth. She kissed Thalia one more time as they made their way to the lobby. Reyna sat down next to Thalia, and she rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Despite her worry and anger, it only took a few minutes to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When Reyna opened her eyes, she could tell that she had been drooling. It took her a moment to wipe her face and sit up. Reyna looked around the hospital room and sighed sadly. From the look of it, her sister had yet to wake up.

Reyna glanced down at Thalia, who was curled up with her. They were tangled up and had fallen asleep against each other. She didn't remember if they were actually sharing the chair or fighting for who had the right to sit on it. Either way, it had been a decent night of sleep.

"How are you doing?" Kinzie questioned. Reyna slowly looked up. As she untangled herself from Thalia, she examined the room.

There was only one bed in the room, which was currently occupied by Hylla. A bathroom was on their right, and across from Reyna, there was the door that led to the hallway. Kinzie was leaning on the wall next to the door.

Kinzie looked exhausted. There was bags underneath her eyes. She seemed like she was fighting a yawn. The look in her eyes was almost primal. Reyna realized she wasn't the only one who wanted to get revenge.

"No," Reyna said. She slowly stood and walked towards Kinzie. "This is my problem. Let me find him."

"Hylla is my girlfriend," Kinzie hissed. "And, I am not going to allow anyone to hurt her. Whoever did this has to pay. I don't care who it is."

"You can't do anything against him," Reyna whispered. "Kinzie, he took Hylla on like she was nothing. This is something that I have to deal with. Please."

Kinzie watched her for a long time. Then, she gritted her teeth and nodded. Reyna turned to look at her sister. Hylla was still asleep. She didn't look like she had gotten the crap beaten out of her, but it still hurt Reyna to see.

Reyna clenched her fist and vowed her revenge. Atlas was going to pay for what he had done. She stared ahead and tried to formulate a plan. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kinzie pushed herself off of the wall.

Reyna turned and met Hylla's eyes. Her older sister managed a small smile. Before Reyna could step forward, Kinzie pushed past her and hugged Hylla as gently as she could. Kinzie spoke, "You had me worried."

Hylla managed a smile. As she looked around, she made a writing motion with her hand. Reyna looked around for a notebook. When there wasn't one to be found, she spoke, "Why don't you just use your phone?"

Her older sister raised her left hand and motioned to herself. Reyna was too relieved to roll her eyes. Hylla didn't seem like she was in pain, which was good. Kinzie pulled away from Hylla and smiled down at her.

The room fell silent for a few moments. Reyna studied Hylla. It seemed like it hurt for Hylla to breath too deeply. Her jaw wasn't moving. From the looks of it, her right arm was also immobilized.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Reyna said. She looked down at Hylla. When their eyes met, Hylla seemed to understand. She slowly shook her head.

A knock on the door interrupted their one sided conversation. Reyna turned as a nurse walked in. The nurse looked completely terrified. Reyna spoke, "Is something wrong?"

"This hospital is going into lockdown," the nurse answered. She held out a notebook "If you are going to stay, I need your signature on here. Everyone must be accounted for."

Reyna frowned in confusion. She looked back at her sister and saw that Thalia was now awake. Thalia spoke, "What exactly is going on?"

"I can't say," the nurse replied. Reyna felt fear grip her stomach. An icy feeling took over her veins. She had a guess on what had happened, and it wasn't good.

"Reyna, I can't stay," Thalia said. She grabbed Reyna's arm. "I have to go back home. My father will freak out, if I am not home. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Reyna promised. She kissed Thalia and watched her rush out. The nurse walked towards them and held out the notebook. Kinzie took it without hesitation and signed it.

When it was Reyna's turn, she stared at the notebook. Then, Reyna turned to look at her older sister. Hylla met her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go," Reyna whispered. "I want to be here, but I have to help. I'm sorry."

Hylla studied her for a moment. She finally gave a small nod. Reyna hugged her sister gently and sighed sadly. After a few seconds, she forced herself to pull away and nod to Kinzie.

Reyna left the room without anymore hesitation. She walked as fast as she could down the hallway. A glance into other rooms showed that most people were staying, but they didn't share her responsibility. They didn't know what Reyna had to do.

The lockdown had to be due to a breakout at Tartarus. Reyna had no doubt of that. All she needed to do was plan out her next steps. The most logical thing would be to go back home, put on her uniform, and hunt down Atlas. Instead, she would go home and take a long moment to think everything over.

There was no way that Reyna could risk any kind of injury. If she rushed out to the street, that is exactly what would happen. She still hated the inaction though. It would only serve to anger her.

As Reyna made it out of the hospital, she turned her walk into a jog. Clouds were gathering overhead, and it seemed like a storm would break out at anytime. Reyna wanted to pick up her speed, but she didn't want to go too fast.

Her knee was still hurting her from injurig it. The pain wasn't as bad, so she risked jogging on it. Reyna sighed as she felt rain starting to fall. As she made it to the corner, she glanced at a street sign.

Reyna turned the corner and slammed right into someone. It felt like she had hit a brick wall. She hit the ground hard, and the backlash shot pain through her knuckles. Reyna slowly sat up and looked up at the person.

"Reyna," Bellona whispered. She held out a hand. Reyna stared up at her. This couldn't be possible. Bellona was out of jail and walking around.

"How?" Reyna whispered. Instead of taking her Bellona's hand, she scooted backwards. Reyna, if she needed to, could stand and run down the street she had just come from. Bellona simply watched her.

"Atlas released all of the prisoners," Bellona replied. Without permission, she grabbed Reyna's wrist and pulled her into a standing position. "I just happened to be included."

Reyna tried to pull from Bellona's grasp, but there was no escaping the iron grip. A hood was pulled over Bellona's face, so there was no way to tell what she was thinking. Reyna felt a hand grab her jaw.

"Let go of me," Reyna hissed. She tried to pull away from Bellona, but the grip on her face tightened. "Let go!"

"I'm just studying you," Bellona whispered. She brushed a thumb against Reyna's cheek. "My baby girl is sixteen years old. How is Hylla?"

"Let go," Reyna demanded. She felt Bellona slam her into a building. Glass cracked beneath her back. Reyna stared up at Bellona and instantly stopped struggling. Pain was spreading through her back, but she was too scared to notice.

"I just want to see my daughter," Bellona hissed. Her hand moved from Reyna's shirt back to her face. "Where is Hylla?"

"Hospital," Reyna replied. "She was attacked by Atlas."

"Atlas attacked her?" Bellona demanded. She tightened her grip on Reyna's face. More fear shot through Reyna. She grabbed Bellona's hand. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know," Reyna hissed. "Let go of me."

Bellona released her grip on Reyna's face, but she grabbed her hand and spoke, "We are going to your house."

"We're not going anywhere," Reyna said. She was scared of Bellona, but that wasn't going to stop her from saying no. "You just broke out of prison. I'm not going to be associated with you."

Bellona grabbed her neck and picked her off of the ground. She slammed Reyna into a brick wall. Reyna cried out in pain. The grip tightened on her neck. Breathing became much harder.

"Stop," Reyna begged. Her eyes darted around for anyone that could help, but the storm seemed to have chased them away. "Please."

The hand released its death grip. Reyna fell to her knees and coughed painfully. Bellona knelt by her and spoke, "I am sorry. Sixteen years of pent up rage is trying to break through. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know how to calm my temper."

Reyna didn't respond. The fear of Bellona was withering away her confidence. She managed to stand, and Bellona grabbed her to steady her. Reyna pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Bellona repeated. She backed away. "If you want, I will leave."

"No," Reyna snapped. She rubbed her neck and tried to think. If she was seen with Bellona, it would look terrible, but she couldn't just leave her in the rain. "Come on."

Reyna turned away from Bellona and started to walk as fast she could. Even thought she could tell Bellona was behind her, she didn't look back. She was scared, confused, and angered. Bellona had just attacked her without reason. This woman couldn't be her mother, could she?

Had prison done that much to her? What was it even like in Tartarus? Or, was it not prison at all? Was Bellona just some kind of psychopath?

Paranoia started to kick in. It wasn't just because of the prison breakout and Bellona attacking her. It was the fact that someone might see Bellona. What if they recognized her? That freaked Reyna out.

It took ten, excruciating minutes to make it back to the house. Reyna nervously grabbed her keys from her pocket and stuck them in the door. As she messed with her lock, she heard the sound of her dogs' paws.

Reyna pushed the door open, and her two dogs stopped in front of her. When they saw Bellona, they both started to growl. Reyna spoke, "Stop. She's a friend."

The word friend felt odd leaving Reyna's mouth. Bellona wasn't a friend, and she wasn't a mother. She was something, but Reyna didn't know what that was.

"Thank you," Bellona said. She closed the front door and looked at Reyna. "You're so grown up. I missed you so much."

"You can take the couch," Reyna responded. She turned away and took deep breaths. "You need to tell me about Atlas. We have to think this through."

Bellona was silent for a long, uncomfortable amount of time. She finally spoke, "Is it possible that we could eat something? I haven't had any food with flavor for sixteen years."

"We'll order something," Reyna muttered. She turned back towards Bellona and watched her. Bellona just stood there in a relaxed manner. Nothing seemed to bother her. "Sit down. I'll pull up a menu."

"Thank you," Bellona said. She walked towards the couch. Aurum and Argentum backed away from her. "You won't regret this."

"I hope not," Reyna muttered. It was hard to get rid of the bad feeling in her gut. She knew that something horrible was going to happen, and something told her the cause would be Bellona.


	11. Chapter 11

Thalia slowly looked around city hall. It felt weird to be sitting at the meeting table. For all of her life, it had been the grown ups table. She wasn't allowed to be in the room during meetings, and this was only her second time sitting at it. The first time had been when half of the Olympians gave her a long lecture about her new responsibilities as a superhero.

Thalia would have preferred that to now. There was a somber tone to the room. Everyone was staring at the twelve files spread around the table. It didn't seem real that there had been a breakout at Tartarus, and the guards who were there could not remember a thing. They remembered going to work, but everything after that was a blank.

From what Thalia knew, the prisoners had escaped through the bathroom. A hole had been punched through the wall. To protect privacy, guards did not follow the prisoners into the bathroom, and it was the only place prisoners could be alone. More than one prisoner was not allowed in the bathroom at the same time.

She didn't know anymore details than that. Her father had called her home for a family meeting, but the mayor had called all of the superheroes in for a meeting. Some of them couldn't attend, but they would be informed of what had happened.

A glance to her left showed that Annabeth was examining the file that belonged to the villain Bellona. It was no secret that Annabeth's mother and Bellona were enemies, and there was no doubt that the supervillain would try to take her revenge out on Athena.

Percy was sitting near Annabeth. He was playing with a pen and seemed eager for the meeting to get started. Across the table, Jason was sitting next to his own girlfriend. Piper McLean was looking at the files in confusion.

Piper was a pretty interesting case. She had the power of influence. By just saying words and looking someone in the eyes, Piper could get them to do her bidding. It was a power that everyone seemed to underestimate when they should have been watching their backs.

Every summer, Piper went to Hollywood to spend time with her father. He was too busy filming movies the rest of the year, so Piper lived with her mother. Aphrodite was almost too busy running her own company to notice her daughter.

The weirdest thing about Aphrodite was that she didn't have any powers. Her daughter did, but all Aphrodite had was the natural looks that she had been given. Most of the looks had been passed off to Piper. Thankfully, Piper had a better personality than her mother.

"So," Juno asked drawing the attention of everyone at the table. Her gaze focused on Athena for a long moment. "How could you not tell that Bellona was involved with a breakout? Why didn't you just read her mind?"

Thalia glanced at the file that belonged to Bellona. The villain had super strength as a power, which was cheating. She also had the IQ of a genius. It seemed like Bellona was a mix of brains and brawn.

"Bellona was not thinking of a breakout," Athena replied. "There was no indication that any of the guards knew. If I had to guess, I think Bellona has learned to guard her mind and stay focused at all times."

"So, you failed at your job," Juno stated. Thalia resisted the urge to glare at Juno. She didn't hate her stepmother, but she did despise her with every fiber of her being. Jason liked their stepmother a little more, but he had been sent away to visit his aunt every summer.

Thalia was pretty sure that their aunt was a wolf. She wasn't actually an aunt, but she was really close to Thalia's father. Their aunt lived in the great outdoors, liked raw meat, and had a bunch of wolves by her side. She had to be a wolf.

"Have you found out anything about Praetor and Amazon?" Chiron asked. He was the mayor of the city, and Thalia really liked him. Chiron was kind to everyone, and he did his best to keep the city safe.

Chiron also held a secret that many people did not know. He was the son of Kronos. No one knew that, and it would probably kill his popularity. Chiron had been crippled by his own father, and he was bound to a wheelchair. He didn't let that stop him though.

"No," Athena answered. "I believe we should focus on Atlas though. He was the one who first managed to escape, and he is the one who punched the wall from the outside. It was Bellona who punched it from the inside. I was told a guard freed her from her restraints, so she could go to the bathroom."

"They met in the middle and broke everyone out," Annabeth added. Everyone's attention turned towards her, and she shifted awkwardly. The Olympians were not used to their kids talking. Yet. Thalia planned on helping change that.

"Do you think they will try to make contract with Prometheus?" Thalia questioned. It was her turn for everyone to look at her. Prometheus was the one villain that they had not been able capture. His cunning was unmatched, so hopefully, they wouldn't have to worry about him.

"No," Athena replied. "Prometheus would not allow them to contact him. He understands that he was lucky enough to escape, and I do not think he would endanger his freedom."

"Will they try to recruit Amazon and Praetor?" Annabeth asked. "They have both shown tendencies to be violent. We should just arrest the two and throw them in a cell. If we do that, we don't have to worry about them."

"I have another suggestion," Athena said sitting forward. "We give a pardon to Praetor and Amazon. The two are young adults. I think we can help them drop their violent ways and become more hero than villain."

"They are stuck in their ways," Thalia argued. "When I fight Praetor, she shows no mercy. We can't trust that they won't turn on us. We don't even know who they are."

"What damage can two teenagers do compared to the Titans?" Athena questioned. "We need all the help we can get, if we want to deal with this threat quickly and effectively."

Thalia opened her mouth to speak, but her father shot her a look. That shut her down instantly. If there was one thing Thalia wouldn't do, it was disobey her father in front of his peers. She did it at home, but she wouldn't risk it in front of others. It would only anger her father more, and he had a legendary temper.

"We should stage a crime to draw the two out. Then, we will have a talk with them. I suggest that they are given a full pardon of their crimes, if they will work with us and lose their violent ways," Athena said. She looked around. "I say we take a vote."

Thalia paid no attention to the vote. The kids didn't have a say in it anyway. They would probably have to capture all the Titans by themselves, to get any recognition. If they did that, they would probably get lectured and lose any recognition they would have gotten. She couldn't win.

To her horror, the Olympians, by just one vote, decided to try and recruit Praetor and Amazon. How did they not see that it was a terrible idea? Those two were too bloodthirsty to be trusted. Thalia looked down at the table in annoyance, and the meeting was dismissed a few minutes later.

"How is Hylla doing?" Jason asked. Most of the Olympians had filed out. Athena and Artemis were busy making a plan on how to draw out Praetor and Amazon. It took Thalia a few seconds to clear her mind and look at Jason.

"She's okay, but the recovery time will probably be a month or two," Thalia answered. Guilt tore through. She didn't want to leave her girlfriend and her injured sister, but she had to. Thalia rubbed her face.

"We should visit Hylla, once the lockdown is lifted," Annabeth suggested. "Do you know how Reyna is handling everything?"

"I know that she is worried about Hylla. Thankfully, she is in the hospital and safe from all of this. Should I call her?" Thalia asked. Despite the question, she was already grabbing her phone. Thalia dialed her girlfriend's number and waited.

"Thalia, what do you need?" Reyna questioned as she answered the phone. She sounded angry and tired.

"Are you doing okay?" Thalia wondered. Her girlfriend didn't respond for a few moments. That usually meant Reyna was upset and trying not to take her anger out on Thalia. It would be best to give her a few moments to calm down and think through her response.

"I'm fine," Reyna answered with a sigh. "I just have a lot of things to think about."

"Is Hylla feeling better?" Thalia asked. Her friends gathered around her. They weren't extremely close to Hylla, but they all respected and liked her.

"Yeah," Reyna said, after a moment of hesitating. "Thalia, can we talk later? I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Of course," Thalia replied. It hurt that Reyna didn't want to talk, but she had a lot on her mind. Thalia did too. That was why she needed to force all of her personal life into the back of her mind and focus on the present. "Call me when you have time."

Reyna hung up without a response. That hurt too. Thalia placed her phone into her pocket and looked back at her friends. It was clear they saw the scowl on her face.

"Let's just get this plan over with," Thalia muttered as she stood. She walked towards Athena and Artemis. Her mentor gave her a small smile. Her teacher simply stayed focused on making a plan. "What are we going to do?"

"Athena and I will send out a fake police call. You and Annabeth will wait for Praetor and Amazon to show. The two of you will try to talk to them," Artemis answered. "We will be in the shadows and ready for anything."

Thalia kept her mouth shut and nodded. She didn't want to work with Praetor and Amazon, but it was what Athena wanted. Thalia trusted Athena's judgment. She just hoped this wouldn't blow up in their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellona examined the newspaper in front of her. While she had been engrossed in current events, a food review caught her eye. It completely and utterly destroyed a restaurant and ended with the food critic stating that they had gotten food poisoning from their meal. The review was a delightful read, and she made a note to find more of the reviewers work.

Bellona looked at the takeout bag resting on the coffee table in front of her. She read the name and looked back at the review. It was definitely the same restaurant, even if they changed their name. The logo and address were still the same.

There was a chance she could get food poisoning, but it would be a small price to pay for real food. Prison food had no flavor. It was partially due to the thought that dangerous prisoners did not deserve to enjoy their meals. It was also due to the fact that some of the supervillains had really weird allergies. Atlas was allergic to salt, which Bellona found quite hilarious and quite pathetic.

The first bite was ecstasy. Bellona couldn't even describe it, so she just focused on savoring it. After that, she attacked the five different cartoons of food. Reyna only picked at her food and didn't say a word. Her gaze was focused on the ground.

Two Greyhounds were watching Bellona from afar. They didn't seem to know how to react to her, but they also looked like they would jump to Reyna's defense, if she was threatened. Bellona didn't think it would come to that. Besides, she could never hurt animals; that would just be cruel.

Bellona glanced around the living room. There was a small pocket of something in her chest. Perhaps, it was anger. As Bellona thought about it, she knew that the assumption was correct. She was angry that Atlas had dared to attack a vital part of her plan.

Hylla had super strength. They would need that. It didn't matter what the plan was. Strength could overcome most things, but for the things that strength could not overcome, Bellona could rely on her brains. The two of them could be powerhouses.

"Reyna, what powers did you inherit?" Bellona questioned. If Reyna also had super strength, they would be unstoppable. Bellona closed her eyes and just imagined it. She could have herself an empire, and nothing would be able to stop them. Nothing.

"I don't have any powers," Reyna answered. Bellona opened her eyes and slowly looked at Reyna. How could she not have a power? That was impossible. How could someone who had the greatest supervillain as their mother not have superpowers?

It took Bellona a few moments to swallow her food and take a sip of water. She lowered the cup and cleared her throat. Her shock was almost too much to come over. Bellona spoke, "You do not have any powers? That is quite odd. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Reyna answered. She shoved her food away and stared at the ground. "Hylla told me I was probably just a late bloomer, but I don't think so. Something tells me I won't be getting powers."

Bellona looked down at her food and considered the words. How could her child not have any powers? If she had not given birth to Reyna, she would have thought the girl was not hers. It was ridiculous that the powers had skipped over Reyna.

The news would force her to alter small parts of her plan. If there was one bright side, she could focus her attention solely on Hylla. That raised another problem. Hylla was sidelined in a hospital. Hospitals had cameras. Those cameras would capture Bellona and reveal her location.

Could she break into the hospital? That would be too much risk and effort. Maybe, she could go to the hospital in some kind of disguise. No. That idea would never work out. It was ridiculous. She was forced to play a waiting game, and if there was one thing she despised with all of her heart, it was waiting.

"I think I'm going to my room," Reyna began. She stood and rubbed her face. "You can sleep in Hylla's room for now. It's upstairs and the second one on your right. Just don't touch anything."

Reyna snapped her fingers. The two dogs rushed to her side. Reyna walked upstairs, flanked by her dogs. It seemed like she wasn't feeling well. Maybe, she had gotten food poisoning. Bellona sat back against the couch and finished her food.

After eating, Bellona cleaned up the food and tossed it in the trash. Living in a prison had taught her how to keep everything clean. They lost food privileges if they did not keep everything spic and span. Bellona looked around the house and slowly walked upstairs.

Bellona walked towards Hylla's room and slowly stepped inside. Her eyes scanned the room for anything interesting. There was a few posters hanging on the wall, and there was a few cans and bottles scattered around the room. Bellona cleaned them up as she looked for anything interesting.

There was one photo that caught Bellona's attention. Two girls stood side by side smiling and looking like they were in mid laugh. Due to the black hair and black eyes, one of them was obviously Hylla. Her arm was wrapped around another girl that seemed to be the same age. The girl had auburn hair, and her eyes were closed from laughing.

Due to how close they were to each other, Bellona assumed they weren't just friends. She smirked and looked around the rest of the room. It was mostly boring due to their being no personal possession, until Bellona got to the closest. One handed opened the door.

Among the clothes, there was a black leather jumpsuit and a mask. Bellona vaguely recalled hearing guards talk about a villain wearing that exact item, but it couldn't be the same person, could it? Bellona looked down and found a few newspaper clippings laying on a trunk. She reached down and grabbed them.

Bellona read over the first one and frowned. It detailed how two masked figures had stopped a bank robbery. One of the robbers ended up with a punctured lung and barely made it to the hospital alive. Another one ended up with a broken leg. The police were never able to find the two figures that stopped the crime.

More news articles slowly painted a story of two crime stoppers that went by the name of Praetor and Amazon. Praetor got their name by the Roman armor that they worn. The picture almost made the armor seemed kind of cool. Almost.

Amazon seemed to get her name simply because she was a female warrior. It was uninspired, but reporters had always been dim. They never truly recognized Bellona's potential. They never talked about her talents when writing articles on her wonderful doings.

After reading all of the articles, Bellona was going to go out onto a giant limb and say that the two women in the articles were her two daughters. They seemed to be regarded as villains, so they were keeping up with the family business. That was good. It would make things easier. The sound of a loud knock cause her to look up.

A curse immediately followed, and Bellona heard a door quickly open. It sounded like Reyna was running downstairs, flanked by her two dogs. Bellona gently pushed the door open and stepped out of the room. She walked towards the edge of the stairs and glanced out.

"What is this?" Reyna began. Her voice sounded confused, and the two dogs were growling. Bellona risked peeking out more. She saw the blue of a police uniform. Oh, that was not good. Bellona quickly turned back around the corner.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we are searching every house for any sign of the escaped prisoners. Do you own this place, or do you have a guardian nearby?" a man asked. Bellona peeked out again. She could feel how tense Reyna was.

"I'm the only one home," Reyna began. She didn't move an inch and held a tight grip on the door. "This is some kind of violation of our rights. You can't search my house. You don't have any proof that those criminals are even nearby."

"I understand ma'am," the officer said. Bellona heard the sound of paper crinkling followed by the clicking of a pen. "I just need a name and address. We will have follow up questions for you, ma'am. Anyone who does not allow us to search their house is automatically put under suspicion."

Bellona could feel the wheels turning in Reyna's head. That's why she stepped back and looked around the hallway. It was two stories, and it did not seem to have a basement. Maybe, it had an attic. Bellona quickly moved back into Hylla's room and look into the closet. She found nothing.

The police would search every room, since they were looking for big, bad criminals. Hiding in a closet wouldn't cut it. There had to be an attic, and she needed to find it fast. A quick look inside Reyna's room showed that there was no entrance to an attic.

She heard two pairs of footsteps near the bottom of the stairs. Bellona's eyes darted towards a closet. She carefully opened it and glanced up. Bellona stepped inside the closet and closed the door. A smile came to her face, as she saw the trapdoor above. The smile was lost as she heard footsteps.

Bellona pushed up on the trapdoor. She watched it open and smiled. Bellona placed her hands to the side of the trapdoor and pulled herself up. For a moment, her muscles ached in protest, but she was able to pull herself up and into the attic.

A look around showed that the attic was completely empty. Great. She had nowhere to hide and could only hope that the officer wouldn't notice the trapdoor. Bellona looked back at the trapdoor. It was at a ninety degree angle, which gave her something to hide behind. Could it work?

Bellona used her foot to push the trapdoor down. The attic was pretty dusty and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. It would make a good place to stay, even if she had to crouch slightly to avoid hitting her head.

"Do you have any information on the criminals?" Reyna asked. Her voice sounded right below Bellona. The trapdoor opened a moment later. Bellona didn't hesitate to crouch behind it and hold her breath. A beam of light appeared on the wall across from her before moving to the ceiling above her.

"Empty attics freak me out," the officer commented. He flicked his flashlight off and closed the trapdoor. Bellona didn't release the breath that she was holding. She just waited. "We haven't found them yet, but we will. Every unit is on this, and the Olympians are helping out as well."

The footsteps moved away from the room. Bellona finally let out her breath and sat down. The Olympians were coming out to play. She really hoped she ran into them, especially Athena. There was so much catching up that they needed to do, and there was so little time to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

As Reyna laid on her bed and stared up at her ceiling, she couldn't help but think about how screwed she was. Athena had offered her a clean slate, but how would it look when they found Bellona in Reyna's home? Athena already knew that Bellona was related to Reyna, so how long till she made a house call, just to be sure?

The officer had found nothing in the house. There was no guarantee they wouldn't be back though, and something told Reyna that she wouldn't be so lucky the next time. A deep sigh escaped, and her two dog jumped onto the bed next to her. The dogs listened to everything she said, unless it came to the bed.

Reyna could be in the middle of homework or a makeout session with Thalia, and it didn't matter to her dogs. They would find their way onto the bed and snuggle against her. At that moment, she welcomed it and turned on her side to pull Aurum closer to her. Argentum moved around her other side and laid against her back.

For the first time in years, Reyna was all alone. There was no way for her to get to Hylla, and she couldn't tell anyone about Bellona. The appearance of Bellona was something that Reyna would have to deal with by herself. She heard a knock on the door.

Bellona opened the door and looked down at Reyna. She spoke, "We really do need to find a time to talk to Hylla. Time is of the essence, and there is not much more that we can waste."

"We'll be fine," Reyna muttered. All she wanted was to be alone. Bellona had been hovering near the door every five minutes with a new question. It was getting quite draining. Reyna closed her eyes and heard the police scanner go off.

It took her a few moments to hear about the robbery that was happening at a convenience store. It was on the other side of the town from the police, but it was close to Reyna's home. Reyna reached a hand out to turn off the police scanner. Bellona's hand grabbed hers.

"What are you doing?" Bellona questioned. "I thought your whole thing was stopping crimes. Well, that's what the articles said. You always stopped crimes in a violent method. This is a crime, is it not? Are you going to stop it?"

"Hylla's hurt," Reyna muttered. She looked up at Bellona. "The police are on high alert. I can't risk going out there, so I am just going to stay here and let someone else deal with it."

To Reyna's surprise, Bellona grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. Bellona spoke, "This will be a good test of your skills. I'm curious to see what makes Praetor so feared among the reporters. Are you going to show me that?"

Reyna could hear the threat lying underneath the words. She finally managed a small nod. Bellona let go of her arm. Reluctantly, Reyna walked towards the closet and dressed into her uniform. Her mind focused on some kind of escape.

When Reyna had a chance, she would tell her sister about how Bellona was an abusive psychopath. Hylla would have to see her side. She just had to. Reyna sighed deeply and finished dressing in her uniform. Her eyes moved to look at Bellona.

"You have to follow me from the shadows. If anyone sees you, it is going to ruin everything," Reyna warned. "The police will start a manhunt that will not end until both of us are trapped in Tartarus, never to see the light of day again."

"Trust me," Bellona began. She got uncomfortably close to Reyna and right into her face. "I was in that prison for a very long time. I know the horrors that went on behind those walls. Nothing is going to make me go back there. I would rather die, so you do not even need to begin to warn me about being caught. You should worry about not screwing this up."

Reyna nodded and quickly looked down. She was grabbed by her arm and dragged out of the room. Bellona shoved her towards the stairs. Reyna barely caught onto the top of the stairs, but she understood the message well.

Reyna quickly walked down the stairs and moved towards the window. She carefully opened it and looked around. When she was sure that no one was watching, she jumped out of the window and quickly closed it. Reyna slipped her helmet on and quickly took off into a gentle jog. Her knee was feeling better, but the last thing she wanted to do was push it too much.

It only took a few minutes for her to reach her destination. A quick glance around showed that the street was dead. For the entire jog there, the street had been completely. Reyna's eyes moved towards the alleyway. She walked towards it and looked around.

The alleyway held a few trashcans and a plethora of rubbish. There was nothing that was going to help her survey the area. Something felt very wrong about the entire thing. Reyna walked towards end of the alley and glanced out. The convenience store looked completely untouched and had no alarms going off. There was no outside damage.

Reyna heard a noise behind and quickly turned. A curse escaped as she saw Huntress standing a few feet away from her. To Huntress' right, there was a rope against the wall. It seemed like she had used it to quickly climb down. Reyna took a step backwards, only to hit something solid. She turned already throwing a punch.

Wise Girl caught Reyna's punch and threw her over her shoulder. Reyna hit the ground hard and felt a knee press against her throat. Her right hand tried to grab her knife. Huntress stepped on her hand, and Wise Girl pinned the other one.

The only thing Reyna heard was her beating heart. She had been so careful, and now, everything would fall apart. Reyna struggled to move and thrash around. Her eyes darted around, but she knew Bellona wouldn't step out of the shadows to help her.

A hand grabbed Reyna's face plate. Reyna stared up at Huntress. This was the end. Reyna would be dragged in handcuffs to the police station and revealed to the entire city. Everyone would quickly connect Hylla to Amazon. What would Thalia think about Reyna being Praetor?

"That isn't what we're here to do," Wise Girl said. She grabbed Huntress' arm and gave her a look. After a moment, Huntress released the grip on Reyna's face plate. It took all of Reyna's willpower to keep from letting out a scared breath.

"It's your lucky day," Huntress said. She grabbed onto Reyna's face plate and used it to lift her head. "If you screw up though, I will be the one to unmask you."

Huntress let go of the face plate and backed away. Wise Girl stood a moment later. It took Reyna half of a second to roll onto her side and jump to her feet. Reyna adjusted her face plate and spoke, "What is going on?"

"We have an invitation to extend," Wise Girl began. "With this threat of the escaped supervillians, we want to work with you and Amazon. The Olympians have agreed to pardon you and Amazon, if you agree to tone down the violence, especially when it comes to criminals that are in over their heads."

"What's in it for the Olympians?" Reyna muttered. She took another step back and felt herself hit a large trash bin. There was a piece of a concrete brick behind her. She could throw it at Huntress and run. It wasn't the best plan, but she would be able to pull it off.

"We gain two allies in this fight," Huntress answered. "They don't even want you to unmask, yet. What do you and that other lunatic say, or do you two need to talk?"

"I don't know enough to answer," Reyna responded. "It sounds like an elaborate trap, so I don't believe a word of what you two are saying. I also have no reason to trust the two of you."

Huntress shook her head and looked at Wise Girl. Huntress spoke, "Do you think we want to work with you and Amazon? The two of you are loose cannons, and in my opinion, you two really can't be trusted. We have to work together though. Those villains that escaped nearly destroyed the city before, and they are back to complete that work."

Reyna shook her head slightly. She was caught between a rock and hard place. Bellona wanted Reyna to work with her, and there would be brutal punishment if she didn't. It she didn't work with the two heroes in front of her, she would probably be treated just like the villains that had escaped Tartarus.

"Fine," Huntress said, as silence ruled the alleyway. "I get that you can't trust us, and we can't trust you. All I want is for you and Amazon to report to city hall tomorrow, and you two can even stay in your disguises. Tomorrow, we can see where your loyalties truly lie. If you need a little sign of faith, I can provide that."

With those words, Huntress took off her mask. Reyna's breath caught in her throat, and her heart dropped to her stomach. Thalia's intense eyes watched her, and there was a scowl on her beautiful face. It couldn't be true though. Thalia could not be Huntress. Reyna's girlfriend could not be Huntress.

"You know my face. You can use that against me, or you can prove that you aren't a villain. The choice is yours," Thalia said. She put her mask back on and led Wise Girl out of the alley. When they were out of sight, Reyna sat against the trash bin and stared at the wall ahead of her.

Huntress and Praetor had fought wars with each other. Reyna and Thalia were always at peace with each other. There was no way that Thalia could be Huntress. Reyna was just trapped in a very bad nightmare. She would wake up soon.

If Thalia was Huntress, was Reyna being lied to? Were the rest of her friends heroes? Was she really so blind? How couldn't she see it before? Footsteps interrupted her panicked thoughts. Reyna slowly looked up at Bellona.

"They had you pinned, but they did not unmask you," Bellona commented. "One removed their mask. I saw her face. Why did she do that? Do they want you to work with them?"

"Yeah," Reyna said. She was still in shock, and her gaze was focused ahead. It took her a few moments to nod. All she wanted was to wake up from her nightmare. Reyna slowly stood and tried to keep her anxiety and fear hidden. If Bellona thought something was wrong, she would find out what it was.

"This is perfect," Bellona said. She grabbed Reyna's shoulder tightly. "You can pretend to work with the heroes and report their every move to us. We will have to be very careful about this. I will have t o find a new place to stay, just in case they follow you home. You are going to work with them, correct?"

The grip on Reyna's shoulder tightened even more. She quickly nodded, and the grip released. Reyna looked away and stared out in the distance. Things couldn't get worse. She couldn't betray Thalia anymore than she already had, but there would be terrible repercussion if she didn't work with Bellona. At the moment, she truly was alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Reyna stared at the large building in front of her. It was two stories tall and made almost completely out of glass. It had been made around the time that Tartarus was made, and it was suppose to symbolize the fact that citizens could see into their government. There was no secrets between the two sides, other than the council's secret task force of heroes and the unconfirmed fact that heroes were all over the government. No one ever said it aloud, but that didn't make it any less true.

She shifted and glanced around. There was a few cars in the parking lot of city hall, and she recognized the ones that belonged to the heroes. Those cars were designed for a speed, were a solid color, and had no license plate. If police saw the cars, they knew to get out of the way. Those cars were probably stored in garages or far away, and they were rarely used.

Reyna knew she didn't have to walk into city hall. She could just turn and leave. All she had to do was lie to Bellona that the Olympians had turned on her or tried to attack her. A lie would save her time and trouble, but she couldn't do that to Hylla. Bellona would take her anger out on Hylla,

Her phone buzzed, and her hand shot to it. Reyna glanced at her phone and read her girlfriend's name. She sighed and answered her phone. After a deep breath, Reyna spoke, "Hey. Thalia. Now isn't a good time."

"Oh," Thalia said. She fell silent, and Reyna could barely hear laughing in the background. Thalia didn't respond for a few moments. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. We haven't really talked, since I had to rush out."

"I'm fine," Reyna said. She bit back a curse as her phone vibrated again. "Look, I have to go. We'll talk later. Goodbye."

Reyna hung up on her girlfriend and closed her eyes. She ignored the call from the number she didn't recognize, which was most likely Bellona. Her focus turned back towards the glass building. No one had seen climb the old ladder onto the building, and it didn't really matter. Her hood and face mask would hide her identity well.

Another glance around showed that no one was on the street. Reyna pulled down her hood and quickly slipped on her helmet. Her jacket was taken off a moment later and stuffed into a duffel bag. She looked around again and slid down the later. Reyna threw her duffel bag into the nearest garbage can and threw another garbage bag on top.

Reyna peeked out from behind the street and darted across the road. She slipped into the alley to the right of the building and hurried down the alley. Athena was waiting for her. Reyna cleared her throat to make sure her voice modifier was working, and she spoke, "What's the game here?"

"I thought you would want to see a friendly face," Athena answered. She was wearing a jacket that almost looked to be made out of chainmail. Underneath, a bullet proof vest was peeking out. The Olympians all had a matching uniform, besides their masks. Athena's was gray and otherwise plain.

"Who is nearby?" Reyna hissed. She stepped closer to Athena and glared angrily. Athena glanced to the side and shook her head. "Thalia took off her mask."

Before Reyna could continue, Athena gave her a sharp look. She spoke, "What do you mean Thalia took off her mask? We gave her direct orders to make contact with you and convince you to come here. Taking her mask off was not part of what she was suppose to do."

"You lied to me," Reyna snapped. She took a few steps backwards. "You told me that Annabeth was not Wise Girl, but you lied to me. How many of my other friends are really heroes? Is Thalia's father one of the Olympians? What else have you been lying about?"

Athena didn't respond. Reyna went to turn and leave the alley, but she heard a door opened followed by footsteps. It took her a moment to turn and look at the person. Thalia's eyes met Reyna's, and the two stared at each other.

"You can't be leaving so soon," Thalia said. She sounded angry and hurt. Reyna remained silent and studied her girlfriend. Thalia took a deep breath and glanced at Athena. "Look, we don't like each other, but the two of us have to work together. You and Amazon must work with us, so we can take out the bigger threat."

Reyna remained silent. She finally nodded and stepped closer to Thalia. Her girlfriend stepped inside and motioned for her to go inside. It took another deep breath for Reyna to force her legs to walk forward and into the building.

"We were expecting you and Amazon to be here," Thalia commented. She led Reyna down a hallway and towards a large set of doors. Every nerve in Reyna's body was telling her to run out of the building, but she forced her feet to keep moving forward.

"Amazon doesn't trust anyone here," Reyna muttered. Her eyes moved around rapidly looking for all the escape routes that she could find. It wouldn't be incredibly hard to take a run at the glass windows and jump out, but it would leave behind blood. Any blood would be evidence and lead to her identity.

"Well, we can't work with Amazon, if she doesn't decide to show up," Thalia snapped. She turned on Reyna and glared. After a moment, Thalia looked away. "We have to find some common ground that can create trust."

"If this isn't just one huge trap, Amazon will come out to play along," Reyna lied. She didn't know how she would keep up the excuses, without revealing what truly happened. Reyna looked around again and tried to calm herself down. "It's hard to trust someone that we are handing all the power to. I think you understand that."

Thalia made it down the hallway and shoved opened the double doors. Reyna took a deep breath and walked into the double doors. Every set of eyes in the room turned towards her. Reyna found an empty seat at the end of the table and crossed her arms.

Everyone was staring at her. They were all waiting for her to make the first move. Reyna was just staring into everyone's eyes. She had heard the phrase that eyes were the window into someone's soul, but from what she could see, everyone's eyes just gave away their identity.

Percy was sitting next to Annabeth. Frank and Hazel were sitting to Reyna's right. Piper and Jason were on her left. She saw into their eyes and just recognized her friends. How was she so blind to the fact that all of her friends were heroes?

"Praetor, we want to work together," Wise Girl said. Reyna slowly looked at Annabeth. How could Athena just lie to her like that? Did she think that Reyna was stupid? "We all know that you do not trust us, but we also want to work together."

"You're a violent brute," Thalia interrupted. Reyna looked at her girlfriend. She would admit to being violent, but she wasn't a brute. "You treat criminals like they are a piece of trash, but we're all willing to leave the past in the past. Can you do that?"

"How do Amazon and I know that you won't stab us in the back?" Reyna asked. She met Thalia's eyes and found it hard to speak for a moment. "There is no guarantee that all of you won't just lock us up in Tartarus, after this is all over."

"That's why we have written up a contract," Zeus said. Reyna tensed and slowly looked at the most powerful superhero in the city. He walked towards her and dropped a contract in front of her. "This states that you and Amazon will be pardoned from all of your crimes, but there is guidelines you must follow. The violence must stop, unless it is in self defense."

"I sign a piece of paper, and suddenly, everything is forgiven, just like that?" Reyna asked. Zeus nodded once. Reyna looked over the contract and read it. She didn't find anything tricky in the language, and it was written plain and clear. If they stopped the violence, went to anger management, and worked with the heroes, they would be pardoned.

"You can sign for both you and Amazon," Athena said. Reyna looked up at her teacher and resisted the urge to glare. She didn't need a liar to tell her what to do. Her eyes moved to Zeus, and she found his eyes staring practically into her soul. Reyna knew she wouldn't get out of the room without signing the contract.

"Drop the anger management," Reyna said. Zeus studied her for a moment. He grabbed the contract and marked out the sentence. Reyna signed the word praetor onto it and leaned back in her chair. "What's the plan to stop the Titans?"

"We will meet here every other day," Athena said. She walked towards a map and pointed towards it. "We have broken this map down into sections of the city. We have to find the Titans location, and we believe they are in an abandoned building or warehouse. If we patrol these areas, we should be able to narrow down where the Titans are."

"Everyone will be in groups of two. If you do find a Titan, you are to not engage," Zeus warned. "You will call us in, and we will handle the Titans. This is not something that is not negotiable. All of you are warm bodies to help us cover more ground. The Titans are too dangerous. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. Zeus gave Reyna an extra long look, so she just shrugged. Athena and Zeus started to assign partners. Reyna assumed that she would be paired with Amazon, since Zeus would think it was the only person Reyna could work with. Instead, Athena spoke, "Huntress, you will be working with Praetor."

"What?" Thalia demanded. She looked up at Athena. "Why can't her and Amazon work together? I don't need Praetor to be a loose cannon against the Titans."

Reyna kept her mouth shut and just stared ahead. She wasn't going to be insulted by her girlfriend's word. Thalia didn't know the truth about Reyna, and hopefully, she never would. Athena cleared her throat and spoke, "We need to promote unity and create trust. This is the best way. We will pass out maps and assignments for tomorrow. Be there by three."

Zeus passed out a map and file to everyone. Reyna grabbed hers and looked inside. She would be patrolling a dangerous part of the city with Thalia. It was one that gang and wannabe villains hung around. Reyna could see that someone had underlined the word car about ten times. Someone really wanted them to drive through the area.

Zeus and Athena both left the room. Reyna continued to stare at the file, until she saw someone's shadow pass over it. Reyna slowly looked up at Thalia. Her girlfriend spoke, "Can we trust you, or are you going to stab us in the back?"

"You can trust Amazon and I," Reyna answered. She looked up at Thalia. "The Titans will treat us just like they will treat you. If you couldn't trust me, Athena would just read my mind and tell all of you. Or, does Wise Girl also have that power?"

"I don't," Annabeth answered. She leaned forward. "We want to be the ones who take down the Titans. We know that we can't take all of them down at once, but if all of us work together, we can take down one or two Titans at a time."

Reyna nodded. She wasn't sure how well the plan would work, but all she needed to do was focus on taking everything one step at a time. Reyna needed to visit her sister and tell her about what happened. Then, she would have to work with the Olympians and try to hide that fact from Bellona. She was in for an interesting week.


	15. Chapter 15

Thalia glared at her phone and watched her call go to voicemail, once again. She raised the phone to her mouth and spoke, "Reyna, I'm worried about you. We haven't been able to have a real conversation, and I don't want you to be alone during all of this. Call me when you have a chance. Please."

Thalia hung up the phone and glared at it. She couldn't remember a time that her and Reyna had ever fought. There was times when they needed space, but they would tell each other. They wouldn't ignore each other. Thalia took a deep breath.

She had spent the night before talking to Annabeth about it. Annabeth had told her to be patient with Reyna, since Reyna was dealing with her sister being in the hospital. It was something that would take all of Reyna' attention. That's why she wasn't talking to Thalia.

For now, Thalia would just focus on having to work with Praetor. If Praetor even thought of betraying them, Thalia was going to take all of her anger out on the villain. Thalia sat on her car and looked around the parking lot of city hall. Where was Praetor anyway?

Thalia fixed her mask and made sure her voice modifier was working. Considering Praetor had already seen her face, it was a little redundant to use the voice modifier, but they didn't know who else they would run into. As she looked around, Thalia saw Praetor step out of the shadows.

Praetor walked towards her and stopped in front of the car. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Thalia stood from her car and spun her keys in her hands. She spoke, "Are you ready?"

Praetor nodded. Thalia got into her car and slammed the keys into the ignition. She made sure to turn her volume up to a high setting, so she wouldn't have to carry on a conversation with Praetor. Thalia didn't even want to work with the villain, but if it helped her catch the Titans, she would live with it.

It took a moment for Praetor to get into the car. She glanced at Thalia and slowly buckled her seat belt. Thalia sped out of the parking lot and focused on the road. The two drove in silence for twenty, uncomfortable minutes. As she drove, Thalia found her anger starting to dissipate.

Her and Praetor had fought each other multiple times, but they did need to work together. Thalia couldn't keep one eye out for Titans and the other one on her back. Praetor had been right the day before. If she was going to stab them in the back, Athena would have read her mind and told them. No one could shield their mind from Athena.

It did make Thalia question one thing though. How did Athena not know Praetor's secret identity? There had to be some clues that ran through Praetor's head, but Athena wasn't sharing. Was it something Athena would tell the adults and not share with the others?

Thalia finally turned off her music and spoke, "Listen and don't interrupt. You and I have fought over your tactics many times. We have to work together though. I'm willing to extend a little faith out to you, if you're willing to do the same for me."

"I can do that," Praetor said. She turned to look at Thalia. "We have to watch out for each other, especially in this part of town. If you wanted to unmask me, you would have done it two days ago. I know the curiosity is killing you."

"You don't know anything," Thalia muttered. Praetor was right though. Thalia really did want to know who was under the helmet, but she had to be patient. If given enough time, Praetor would feel comfortable enough to take off her mask. Well, that was what the adults thought.

Thalia didn't think that Praetor or Amazon would ever reveal their identities. She guessed that Praetor was around the same age as her, and there was a good chance they went to the same school. Thalia's mind started moving towards the bullies of their school, and she tried to match them to Praetor's height and weight.

Off the top of her head, she couldn't think of anyone that came close. Maybe, Praetor was a loner and kept to herself. There was also the possibility that Praetor didn't even go to school. She could have been a drop out. Thalia sighed and stopped the car at a red light.

"Wait," Praetor said. Thalia turned her head to look at Praetor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the light turn green. Praetor pointed towards an old building. Thalia looked at it confused. All she saw was an abandoned apartment complex with flickering lights everywhere.

"What is it?" Thalia asked. She didn't see anyone around them. The streets were completely dead. Praetor pointed towards the top of the apartment complex. Thalia glanced at the top floor, and through the window, she could see that the light outside one of the doors was lit up bright. It wasn't flickering. "Is that suppose to mean anything?"

"It might," Praetor said. Thalia glanced at her for a moment. She finally sighed and made a right turn. Thalia pulled her car into the parking lot across the street and slowly got out. Praetor stood and walked straight towards the apartment complex.

Thalia leaned on her car for a moment. If she was with Annabeth, the two would have circled around the building fives time, looking for anyone on the outside. Then, they would have sat in an alley and watched for anyone that was entering or exiting the building. Praetor just walked straight to apartment complex. Thalia could get use to that.

Praetor made it to the front door and grabbed the door handle. She opened the door and stepped inside. Thalia was right behind her. It took her a moment to look around the apartment. There seemed to be two apartments on each floor, and a set of stairs separated each floor.

Praetor walked up the stairs all the way to the top. It took a few moments for Thalia to follow. She glanced around at all of the half opened door. Each apartment building looked like it was completely abandoned, and all of their lights were out or flickering. As they made it to the top, Thalia looked at the two doors.

One door was open and revealed an abandoned apartment. The other door was closed, and it was the door that had the shining light above it. Praetor placed a hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. The knob didn't move.

"I have a lock picking set in my car," Thalia said. She wasn't that great at picking locks, but it should only take a minute or two, hopefully. It was a skill that Annabeth had taught her and said they needed to master. Annabeth always said they couldn't just go kicking in doors.

"I got it," Praetor said. She kicked the door open. Thalia stared for a second but quickly focused and followed Praetor into the apartment. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the apartment, but there was lights on.

Thalia looked around the room. She saw newspapers clipping and pieces of papers scattered everywhere. Pizza boxes laid all over the floor, and it was clear that someone was living there. Thalia walked towards the table and looked down at the newspaper clippings. She stared as she saw news articles all about the Olympians and their children.

Thalia slowly looked up and saw markings on the wall. She stared at the names of the Olympians and their children that were carved into the walls. Thalia was grateful that it was only their superhero names, so the Titans didn't know their real identities. As she read the wall, she was surprised to see Praetor's name carved into the wall. It was even more surprising to see that Amazon's name was carved into the wall and crossed out.

"What does that mean?" Thalia asked. Praetor turned towards her and looked at the names. Thalia looked back at the wall. "Is that why Amazon wasn't there yesterday? Did something happen to her?"

"She was attacked yesterday morning," Praetor muttered. She picked a file up from the table and looked through it. Thalia turned to stare at Praetor. "We were trying to keep it hidden, but she was attacked by a Titan. We don't know who, but they broke her leg."

From the way Praetor spoke, it sounded like she was holding back some of the truth. Thalia figured that Praetor wasn't telling her the extent of Amazon's injuries, but that wasn't her problem at the moment. Thalia grabbed her phone and started to take pictures of the wall and all of the papers.

They both heard a clapping noise. Thalia quickly turned around and found Atlas standing the doorway. She stared at him and took a step back. Their plan was to take the Titans on one by one, but now that she was face to face with Atlas, that plan looked like it was going out the window.

"Am I able to resort to violence now," Praetor muttered. Thalia nodded and took a deep breath. She focused all of her energy on creating a ball of lightning in her hand. Thalia shot the lightning at Atlas.

Atlas darted to the side and grabbed a chair. He threw the chair at Thalia, and she was forced to dive to the side. Praetor threw a knife directly at Atlas. He caught the knife an inch from his eyes. Atlas stabbed the knife into the wall and grabbed a table.

As the table was thrown at Praetor, she dove to the side. Thalia scrambled to her feet and shot more lightning. It slammed into Atlas, throwing him backwards into the wall. Thalia fell to her knees in exhaustion. She had never used that much power in her lightning before.

"We need to go," Praetor said. She helped Thalia to her feet and pushed her towards the door. Thalia stumbled but managed to steady herself. She made it out the door, and Praetor followed behind. They were both stopped by another man.

Thalia stared at the man in front of them. His eyes were a blue like the sky, and his hair was as bright as the sun. Thalia took a step backwards and ran into Praetor. Thalia spoke, "Hyperion."

"You two are very smart or just very lucky," Hyperion commented. He was a foot taller than Thalia, but she was more than ready to shove lightning into his face. Thalia heard Atlas step out of the apartment behind them.

"I have Atlas," Praetor muttered. Before Thalia could respond, she heard the sound of a sword sliding out of its sheathe. Thalia took a deep breath and shot lightning at Hyperion. It caught him square in the chest, but he only stumbled backwards.

Thalia kicked Hyperion in the chest, and behind her, she heard the sound of a fist slamming into a wall. Atlas yelled in pain. Thalia glanced behind her. She saw Atlas' left fist was stuck in the wall, and Praetor had stabbed him in the knee.

Praetor pulled her sword out of Atlas' knee and started to raise her sword. Thalia turned and grabbed her wrist. She was fine with disabling Atlas, but they weren't going to kill him. Thalia spoke, "We talked about this. No killing."

Praetor turned around and glared. Before she could speak, Atlas kicked her into Thalia. Atlas grabbed Praetor and shoved her into the rail on their left. As Praetor hit it, Thalia heard a cracking noise. Thalia was shoved into Hyperion, and he caught her with a kick right in the jaw.

Thalia stumbled backwards and felt someone grab her from behind. They threw her into Praetor, and the railing gave out on them. Thalia cursed as they started to fall, and a desperate attempt to grab onto something failed. Thalia landed on top of Praetor, who was gracious enough to take the brunt of the impact for her.

It took a moment for Thalia to realize there was searing pain in her knee. She heard the sound of Hyperion walking down the stairs. Thalia slowly stood and hobbled to the door. Praetor quickly got to her feet and pulled Thalia out of the apartment complex.

With Praetor's assistance, Thalia was able to make it to her car. Thalia threw her door open and slowly got inside. She jammed her key into the ignition and turned her car on. Praetor slammed the passenger door shut and gripped her left shoulder. Thalia peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the street as fast as she could.

Thalia was able to drive for a few miles. Then, the pain in her knee forced her to pull the car over. Thalia leaned forward in her seat and gripped her knee. She could feel that her knee was swollen, and she just hoped that it wasn't broken.

"Why did you stop me?" Praetor hissed. She looked at Thalia with a clear glare. Thalia returned the glare, but she focused her eyes on the way that Praetor was favoring her shoulder. Her eyes then moved to Praetor's face. Part of the armor was dented in, and there was a small amount of blood trickling out from underneath.

"You need to see a doctor," Thalia said. Praetor shook her head and grabbed onto the car door. Thalia locked the car. "You need someone to check you out. I know you want to protect your identity, but your health is a little more important."

Praetor didn't respond, but she let go of the door. She leaned forward in the seat and kept a hand to her shoulder. Praetor spoke," Are you hurt?"

"I busted my knee up," Thalia replied. She tried to move her knee and hissed in pain. "You took a lot of the fall though. Are you sure that you don't have any other injuries?"

"I don't know," Praetor whispered. The pain was clear, even through her voice modifier. If one good thing came out of the whole ordeal, the two weren't lying to each other, and Thalia could actually count on Praetor to watch her back. She almost felt happy about that. "Do you need me to drive?"

"I would, but this is my baby," Thalia said. Praetor made a noise that sounded like a laugh. Thalia smirked and gently shifted herself. She found a position that didn't hurt when she moved her foot, and she began to drive back to city hall. Her father was going to hear about what had happened, and he was going to kill her.


	16. Chapter 16

As they pulled into the parking lot of city hall, Reyna knew that she couldn't step inside. They would want her to take off her helmet to take care of the cut on her head, and they would want her to take the rest of her uniform off to take care of her shoulder. While she was worried about Thalia, there was no way she could walk inside with her.

"I have to go," Reyna muttered. She slowly got out of the car and gripped her shoulder. Thalia pulled herself out of the car and studied her. No excuse came to Reyna's mind. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just can't stay here."

"I'll tell them that you helped me," Thalia said. She closed the car door. "I get it. The past hour with me has been as much trust as you're willing to extend for today. I completely understand that. Just make sure someone takes care of your shoulder. Will we see you back here tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Reyna answered. She would swing by her house, change, and visit Hylla. Her sister needed to know what was going on. Reyna slowly stepped away from the car and glanced around. She walked away from the car and ducked into the nearest alley.

Reyna used the alleyways to shorten her walk home and stay hidden. Her entire body ached from the fall, but her shoulder had definitely taken the brunt of everything. For the entire walk home, all Reyna could think about was how Thalia stopped her from driving a sword through Atlas' heart.

Of course, Thalia didn't know that Atlas had almost killed Hylla. She didn't know badly Reyna felt the need for vengeance, and she couldn't know. Reyna just hoped her sword did plenty of damage to Atlas' knee.

It took too long for Reyna to make it home. As she cut into the alley near her house, she found no one on the streets. Reyna jogged towards her open window and climbed inside. She closed the window and slowly puled off her faceplate and helmet. Fresh blood slowly trickled from the wound and down her face.

Reyna placed two fingers to her cut and then stared at the blood on her fingers. It was not something she was use to seeing. Reyna slowly pulled off the rest of her uniform and grabbed a towel. She placed the towel to her head and slowly walked to the kitchen.

To Reyna's surprise, she didn't see see or hear her dogs come rushing towards her. In fact, she didn't even hear her dogs. Reyna walked towards the kitchen and stared at the person that was leaning on the counter. Atlas smiled at her.

A hand grabbed onto her injured shoulder and squeezed tightly. Reyna cried out and turned towards Bellona. The grip only became tighter. It took her a moment to look back at Atlas, and he slammed his fist into her stomach.

Reyna cried out and collapsed to her knees. She took deep breaths and stared at the bandage that was wrapped around Atlas' leg. Bellona pulled Reyna to her feet and dragged her towards a chair. She slammed Reyna into it.

"What happened with Huntress?" Bellona questioned. She grabbed Reyna's jaw and forced her head against the chair. Atlas walked towards them and placed a hand on Reyna's shoulder. He grip it tightly.

"Why did you help Huntress? The two of you were trapped between two of my friends, but you did not stab Huntress in the back. Why?"

"I don't appreciate having your little toothpick stabbed into my leg," Atlas hissed. His grip tightened, and Reyna felt something in her shoulder starting to give away. She wanted to cry out, but Bellona wouldn't allow for her jaw to move.

Bellona finally loosed her grip on Reyna's jaw, and Reyna was able to talk. She took a deep breath and spoke, "You told me to pretend to work with the Olympians, so I did. They still don't trust me enough, but this helps. Atlas also attacked my sister. He deserves a lot worse."

"You're right," Bellona said. She looked up at Atlas and studied him. "I am surprised, Reyna. I didn't know you were capable of lying. I have another question for you though. Why are you dating Huntress?"

Reyna's eyes widened, and she slowly looked up at Bellona. It was impossible to move her mouth and make a lie come out. Bellona grabbed Reyna's phone from the table and looked at it. Bellona spoke, "Should I read all of the texts? I found the picture of you and her in Hylla's room. I heard the voicemail, and when I saw her face, I made the connection. How dare you lie to me?"

"I didn't know," Reyna muttered. Bellona suddenly punched her hard in the face. The force of the punch knocked Reyna out of the chair and to the ground. She tried to get to her hands and knees, but someone kicked her in the stomach.

Reyna curled up on the ground, coughing and wheezing. Blood was gushing from her nose, and the only thing she could do was lay on the ground miserably. Bellona knelt by her and spoke, "You did not tell me about Huntress, after you saw her face. You knew who she was. Do you really love her more?"

"Yes," Reyna hissed. She glared up at her Bellona. How could Bellona even claim to be her mother? This wasn't something that mothers did. "I'm not working with any of you. I don't care what you do to me."

"I know you don't mean that, but you will have to be punished," Bellona said. She grabbed Reyna and shoved her onto the couch. "We want to know where Huntress lives. You are going to tell us."

"I'm not," Reyna said. She glared at Bellona and heard Atlas walk up behind her. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and forced her against the couch. Reyna glared as another woman walked towards her.

It didn't take long for Reyna to recognize Mnemosyne. She tried to move, but Atlas kept her in place. Out of all of the Titans, Mnemosyne was the one that scared Reyna the most. She was able to go through a person's memories and see their entire lives.

"You have one more chance to tell us," Bellona said. Reyna couldn't force herself to speak, so she just shook her head. Bellona grabbed her head and forced it against the couch. Mnemosyne stopped in front of Reyna and placed both hands to Reyna's temples.

Reyna closed her eyes tightly, and she felt a light pressure in her head. Mnemosyne spoke, "This is going to hurt, but if you relax, it will go quicker. Do not try to fight me. How long ago did you two meet?"

Reyna refused to answer, so she kept her mouth shut. Mnemosyne sighed, and the pressure in Reyna's head started to increase. She could see the memory of her first day in high school starting to play in her head, but it played ten times faster than normal.

It took her a few moments to try and think of another memory. Reyna only wanted to direct the memory to something else. Instead, Mnemosyne's fingers dug into her temple, and the pressure became unbearable. Reyna was paralyzed in pain, and all she could do was sit there and hope Mnemosyne stopped.

After two, agonizing minutes, Reyna felt Mnemosyne let go of her temples. Atlas let go of Reyna and shoved her to the ground. Reyna curled up on the ground and gripped her head. The agonizing pain was slowly dissipating but leaving behind a massive headache.

"This Huntress has a brother. I would guess he is another hero. Huntress' father is also Zeus. I would recognize those eyes anywhere," Mnemosyne said. She sat down and smiled. "I am ready for the next phase."

Reyna heard someone walk towards her. They grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her to her feet. Atlas punched her in the sternum. Reyna gasped and fell to her knees. Atlas' knee slammed into her face, and she collapsed to the ground.

Atlas pinned her with a knee and punched her hard in the face. Reyna momentarily blacked out, and when she came to, she was being thrown into the wall. Reyna bounced off of it and collapsed to the ground. Everything ached miserably, and she was completely defenseless.

"Get up," Bellona ordered. Reyna slowly looked up and got to her hands and knees. Atlas kicked her in the chest. Reyna collapsed and felt something in her chest snap. Atlas raised his foot, but Bellona grabbed his shoulder. "That is enough, for now."

Reyna spat out blood and slowly looked up at Bellona. Part of her wanted to give in to Bellona's demands, but she couldn't. Bellona was a monster, and she had to be stopped. Reyna slowly scooted backwards and placed both hands to her nose.

"I am not going to work with you," Reyna wheezed. "I don't care what you do to me. You're just a monster like the others, and Hylla will learn about this."

"She won't," Bellona said. She grabbed Reyna by her shirt and pulled her to her feet. "If you say anything to Hylla or your little girlfriend, I will kill Hylla. Is that understood?"

"You're lying," Reyna said, but the look in Bellona's eyes told her that Bellona wasn't bluffing. Reyna glared and realized she really didn't have a choice. Her eyes started to water, and Bellona shoved her back into the couch. "I hate you."

"And, I don't care," Bellona said. She looked down at Reyna and grabbed her jaw. Bellona forced Reyna to meet her eyes. "You are nothing more than a mistake. Hylla was suppose to be my only daughter, and you are nothing more than a mistake."

Reyna stared up at Bellona, and she felt anger boiling in her chest, along with fear. Bellona didn't care for Reyna at all, and she wouldn't be hesitant to hurt her. All of the emotions from the past few days began to boil over. Reyna suddenly jumped to her feet and punched Bellona in the face.

Bellona collapsed to the ground and didn't move. Reyna stumbled forward and felt weak. It took her a moment to realize that she had knocked Bellona out cold, but how was she strong enough to do that? Reyna took a small step backwards and stared at her fist.

"It looks like you did inherit a little bit of that strength," Atlas commented. Reyna lunged towards him and tried to punch him in the face. Atlas caught her fist and smirked. "Don't even begin to think that you can match my strength."

Atlas shoved Reyna into the couch and gripped her shoulders tightly. He didn't allow her to move, and Mnemosyne made her way towards them. Mnemosyne spoke, "You have one more chance to work with us, girl. I wouldn't waste it."

Reyna didn't say a word. She just glared at Atlas. After a moment, Atlas nodded and spoke, "Very well. Mnemosyne is going to go through all of your memories, and it shouldn't fry your brain. You will have a massive headache though, and that is the least that you deserve."

Reyna didn't fight them. She knew she was in a world of pain, but her focus was on the punch that she delivered to Bellona. It had been a minute, and Bellona had yet to stir. Did Reyna just discover her superpower, or was it just an anomaly that she couldn't explain? Reyna was almost scared to know the answer.


	17. Chapter 17

As Thalia jogged down the road, she almost cursed as her left earbud fell out of her ear. She caught onto the wire right before it could hit the ground, and she placed the earbud back into her ear. It hurt too much to put her right earbud in, considering her father had spent the twenty minutes yelling at her from that side. It had been been the night before, but her ear still ached.

Thalia's biggest mistake was telling her father the truth. She should have just told him that they were ambushed. Instead, Thalia told him that they had gone to investigate the light, and her reward for honesty was being berated on how she wasn't using her head and staying safe. It was a load of crap and completely embarrassing.

Thalia stopped and breathed painfully. Her knee was on fire, but she ignored the pain and continued her trek down the road. As she approached a thicket of trees, she stepped inside. Thalia walked through a patch of trees before stepping into a clearing.

The clearing was a favorite spot for her and Reyna. It only had a picnic table and an old, rusted grill, but it was the perfect spot. The world seemed to have forgotten about it, so it was the perfect place to be alone. When Thalia stepped into the clearing, she found someone sitting on the picnic table.

It took Thalia a few moments to get over her shock and study the person. They were sitting on the top of the picnic table with their feet resting on the seat. Their face was pressed into their hands, and their elbows were resting on their knees. Thalia definitely felt like she was intruding on something private.

Thalia heard the crunching of leaves, and something heavy slammed her to the ground. Two wet tongues licked her face a moment later. Thalia stared at Aurum and Argentum. She slowly looked up and saw the person sitting on the table look up. Reyna stared at her and slowly snapped her fingers.

"Reyna, what happened to you?" Thalia asked. She slowly stood and walked towards her girlfriend. It was clear that Reyna had been crying, but Thalia was more concerned about Reyna's bruised face and black eye. It also looked like her nose had been broken. "Who did this?"

"No one," Reyna muttered. She rested her head in her hands and sighed tiredly. Thalia stared at Reyna. Who did this to her girlfriend? They had their fair share of bullies, but school was closed till the Titans were captured.

"Did Clarisse do this?" Thalia questioned. Clarisse was probably the only bully daring enough to attack Reyna, but Clarisse wasn't stupid enough to try anything. Reyna barely shook her head. She seemed to be in terrible pain. "Reyna, what happened?"

When Reyna didn't answer, Thalia felt anger growing in her chest. She had spent the last few days worried sick about Reyna and unable to get in contact with her. Her girlfriend had been ignoring her texts and calls. Thalia knew that Reyna was a private person, but she always shared things with Thalia, until now.

Thalia didn't know why her girlfriend looked like she had been on the receiving end of a beating. As far as Thalia knew, Reyna's parents weren't in her life, and there was no other family in the states, besides Hylla. There was no way Hylla would abuse her younger sister, and Hylla was also stuck in a hospital bed.

Did Reyna try to take revenge for her sister? Had Reyna tracked down the person that hit her sister, and did it backfire in her face? Was Reyna just the victim of a mugging? Or, was she really desperate for money?

"Thalia, can you just leave me alone?" Reyna muttered. Thalia stared at Reyna and felt anger starting to take over. She had been so worried about her girlfriend, and now, that was just blowing up in her face. Reyna slowly looked up. "I just want to be alone."

"You've been alone for days," Thalia snapped. She took a step closer to Reyna. "Ever since I left the hospital, you've been shut down. Are you mad that I left you? My father would have freaked out, if I had stayed. The only thing I wanted to do was be with you, but you won't even talk to me!"

"I'm not mad at you," Reyna muttered. She looked back down at the ground. "I'm just going through a tough time, and I don't know how to handle it. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I don't mean to."

"I just want to help you," Thalia said. She slowly sat by Reyna. "It kills me to see you hurt. I haven't seen you in days, and I'm just worried about you. What happened to you?"

Reyna sighed and rubbed her temples. She groaned in pain and rested her head on her knee. Reyna finally spoke, "I was jumped on the way home from visiting Hylla. It was some low life thugs who just wanted my wallet."

"You haven't been to the hospital," Thalia said. She stared ahead, and Reyna slowly looked up at her. Thalia looked at Reyna. "I know the nurse that watches the front and controls the sign in sheet. You haven't been inside the hospital, after you left when we learned that the Titans had escaped Tartarus. Reyna, what's going on with you?"

Reyna shook her head. She slowly stood and started to walk away. Thalia grabbed Reyna's shoulder tightly and suddenly turned her around. Two hands shoved her back into the picnic table. Thalia felt all of the anger at her father and Reyna come to the surface.

Thalia shoved herself off of the picnic table and didn't even realize that lightning was building in her hands. She slammed her hands into Reyna's shoulders, and her girlfriend went flying backwards. Reyna hit the ground hard and cursed in pain. Thalia stared and slowly looked down at her hands. It almost looked like smoke was coming from her hands.

"I'm so sorry," Thalia began. She couldn't believe she had lost her temper like that. Thalia slowly looked at Reyna. Her girlfriend was sitting up and had a hand to her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and staring at Thalia. It wouldn't take long for Reyna to connect the dots.

Thalia took a step towards Reyna, but she heard a low growl. Aurum blocked her path. Argentum moved to Reyna's side and sat by her. The two dogs were extremely protective of their owner, and Thalia's action had only put them on edge.

Reyna snapped her fingers, and her dogs slowly moved to her side. She stared up at Thalia and slowly got to her feet. Thalia took a small step forwards and spoke, "I didn't mean to lose my temper, Reyna. I'm sorry. I can explain.

"You're Huntress," Reyna said. Thalia nodded slightly. She expected Reyna to connect the dots but not that quickly. "Annabeth, Percy, and our other friends are like you, right?"

"Yeah. They are," Thalia answered. She watched Reyna closely. Reyna looked like she wanted to speak. Instead, she looked at the ground. It almost seemed like she was holding herself back from saying something. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I can explain it all to you."

Reyna looked at her and felt her phone buzz. She slowly grabbed her phone and looked at it. Reyna spoke, "I have to go, Thalia. We can talk about this later."

"Wait," Thalia said. Reyna shook her head and took a few steps backwards. She turned and disappeared into the thicket of trees. Thalia could only watch her girlfriend disappear. Was Reyna upset that Thalia had hid the secret from her?

Thalia walked towards the table and sat down. She stared at the wood for a few, long moments. Her and Reyna had spent so many hours on the very table, whether it was making out or having deep, meaningful discussions. The spot had so many good memories, so she didn't want it to be the place that she ruined her relationship with Reyna.

After a few minutes of sitting down, Thalia called Annabeth. She would have to tell Annabeth what she had done. It was time for them to go into damage control mode. It took a few, long moments, but Annabeth answered.

"Annabeth, I made a huge mistake," Thalia said. She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. From the background sound, Annabeth was at her house. It sounded like she was listening to some kind of documentary. "I found Reyna, and we had a fight."

"You didn't break up with her, did you?" Annabeth asked. Thalia heard the television in the background turn off, and she almost smiled. Her best friend would drop everything to comfort her. Thalia let out a deep breath and slowly stood.

"No," Thalia answered. She began to limp back through the clearing. "We got into a shoving match, and I just let my anger take control of me. I hit Reyna with lightning. I told her the truth about me, and she connected the dots for you and Percy. She then left and said we would talk about it, but if my father finds out or something else happens, I am so screwed. I have to talk to her."

"How did she know about Percy and I?" Annabeth wondered. Thalia remained quiet, and she heard the sound of Annabeth starting her car. "Are you at your favorite hiding spot?"

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. She made it out of the treeline and stared at the road in front of her. What was Reyna going to do? Why hadn't she visited Hylla? And, why did it look like Reyna had been on the receiving end of a terrible beating?

Thalia didn't know what to think, and all she could do was be worried. She sighed and closed her eyes. As the minutes passed, all Thalia could do was think and worry about Reyna. It felt like her girlfriend was hiding something from her. What would it be though?

A car stopped by Thalia, and she slowly looked up. Thalia walked around the car and got inside. Annabeth glanced at her and spoke, "Your father didn't seem too happy about what happened with you and Praetor. Do you know what happened to Praetor?"

"I don't think Praetor completely trusts us yet, but it seems like she is coming around. She probably didn't want to take off her helmet around us," Thalia answered. She rested her head against the window and appreciated that Annabeth was trying to distract her. "How bad did I just screw up?"

"We don't know yet," Annabeth replied. She glanced at Thalia and smiled slightly. "Reyna's an understanding person. What did you two get into an argument about?"

"Someone hurt Reyna, and I don't know who did it," Thalia answered. "Her face was pretty much covered in bruises, and when I asked her about what happened, she lied to me. Reyna said she had gotten mugged after visiting the hospital. We've been watching all visitors closely, and she hasn't been one of them. Something is wrong."

"It won't be good to speculate," Annabeth said. She looked at Thalia. "Let's stop by her place and try to talk to her. I'm sure she'll clear her head on the walk home."

Thalia nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Annabeth turned it to Thalia's favorite radio station. It definitely wasn't Annabeth's favorite type of music, but she knew that it calmed Thalia down and allowed her to think.

The rest of the drive was spent with Thalia explaining what had happened with her and Praetor. Annabeth listened quietly and seemed like she was trying to connect the dots. When Thalia finished her story, Annabeth told her about the patrol she went on with Piper. The two had found nothing.

"Sounds boring. We could have traded," Thalia commented. Annabeth laughed. A comfortable silence soon filled the air. Thalia looked out the window and found her thoughts drifting to Praetor. The two had an actual conversation after they were attacked, and Praetor had even laughed. Was Praetor human after all?

The rest of the ride passed in silence, and Annabeth pulled up to Reyna's house. Thalia took a deep breath and got out of the car. She quickly walked up to the front door and knocked on it. After a few moments, the door opened.

Reyna looked at Thalia and stared. The look on her face was surprise, and something that almost looked like anger. Reyna spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Thalia said. Reyna shook her head and went to close the door. Someone seemed to stop it, and Reyna stiffened. The door was fully opened, and Thalia stared at the woman who was standing by Reyna's side.

"This must be your girlfriend," Bellona said. Thalia stared at the villain that was only two feet from her. Reyna looked at the ground and couldn't meet Thalia's eyes. "It's so nice to meet the little hero that is dating my daughter. What do you call yourself? Huntress?"

"Daughter," Thalia repeated. She slowly looked up at Reyna. There was no way that Bellona could be Reyna's mother, right? "You're Reyna's mother."

"Yes. She let us know all about you and your friends?" Bellona said. She smiled, and Thalia didn't hesitate. She threw a bolt of lightning at Bellona, and it caught the villain square in the chest. She flew backwards. Thalia turned on her girlfriend.

"This wasn't suppose to happen like this," Reyna began. Thalia felt lightning building in her hand once again, and she went to slam a open hand into Reyna's chest. Reyna caught her arm and forced it towards the ground. Thalia saw her lightning slam into the floorboards, and she felt completely drained of energy.

Thalia had never used that much lightning in a day. She was starting to feel the effects of the overuse of her powers. Reyna slammed her into the wall and spoke, "You just need to let me explain."

"I think this explains enough," Thalia said. Reyna had a a grip on her arm and was keeping her hand pointed to the ground. Thalia's other hand was being pressed against her stomach. It seemed like Reyna knew exactly how to keep Thalia from hitting her with lightning, but how did she know? Reyna had only learned Thalia's secret thirty minutes ago.

"It doesn't," Reyna began. She turned her head and shoved herself away from Thalia. A chair flew right by Thalia's face, and she saw Annabeth at the doorway. Out of the corner of her eye, Thalia saw Bellona was starting to get to her feet. She knew they had to get out of there.

Thalia turned towards the front door and ran towards it. Annabeth stepped to the side and allowed her to run past. A glance back showed that Annabeth was using her powers to throw a chair at Bellona. Reyna was sitting against a counter and just watching them.

Thalia made it to Annabeth's car and jumped into the driver seat. As she put the car into drive, Annabeth slid into the passenger seat. Thalia quickly drove down the street and started to drive towards her house. As they made it halfway there, Thalia pulled over.

"Reyna is Bellona's daughter," Thalia stated. Tears were staring to cloud her vision. Thalia wiped her eyes. She took a shaky breath and tried to think of anything but her girlfriend. "We have to tell my father and everyone else."

"I'll drive," Annabeth said. After a moment, Thalia nodded and got out of the car. They traded seats, and Annabeth quietly started to drive. Thalia placed her face into her hands and didn't try to stop the tears. The one person that she thought she could trust was actually working with the enemy, and Thalia didn't know how to handle it.


	18. Chapter 18

Reyna could only stare as she watched Thalia and Annabeth run from the house. Every single part of her wanted to run after them and explain that it was all a big misunderstanding. Instead, she laid her head back against the counter and slowly placed a hand to her shoulder. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground.

"Your choice was made for you," Bellona stated. Reyna slowly looked up at Bellona and was pulled to her feet. "I know that you still harbor feelings for that girl, and I am sorry about that. You have to get rid of those feelings, and I made that easier for you. Reyna, you will work with us."

Reyna didn't respond and slowly looked around. She was still in a state of shock and didn't know what to say. Bellona shoved her forward and spoke, "They will search this house for anything that will connect the two of us. It would be wise to remove anything that connects you and your sister to your alter egos."

For once, Reyna could agree with something Bellona said. She slowly walked upstairs and opened her bedroom door. Her two dogs looked at her and started to stand and stretch. Reyna simply ignored them and grabbed a duffel bag from under her bed. It only took her two minutes to shove her uniform and anything else that connected her to Praetor into the duffel bag.

Reyna then turned and walked to her sister's room. She cleared everything out of the room that would connect Hylla to Amazon. That was the last thing that her sister needed. Reyna did a final check of both of the rooms and slowly walked back downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Bellona asked. Reyna ignored Bellona and silently filled the water and food bowl for her dogs. She knew that it wouldn't take long for someone to bust down the front door, but she didn't want her dogs to suffer for her mistakes. Bellona suddenly grabbed her arm tightly. "Are you ready or not?"

"I am," Reyna hissed. She didn't want to pull away and hurt her shoulder more, so she just stood there and tried to ignore the pain. Bellona finally let go and shoved a jacket into her hands. Reyna slowly put it on and pulled the hood over her head. Bellona grabbed a jacket and did the same. The two left the house.

"Your loyalty is going to be tested," Bellona promised. Reyna didn't respond and allowed herself to be led down the street. Bellona suddenly shoved her into the alley and towards a car. Reyna tossed the duffel bags in the backseat and slowly sat in the passenger's seat.

"You said you already made my choice easy," Reyna muttered. Bellona sat in the driver's seat and didn't seem to hear what Reyna had said. Reyna looked out the window and took a deep breath. All she could do was play along with Bellona and wait for the right moment. "How are you going to test me?"

"Those people that you call friends may think that you are not working with us willingly. It is up to you to prove that is a lie," Bellona said. She began to drive. "Your task is simple. You are going to help us capture Athena."

"You're insane," Reyna began. She looked at Bellona and stared at her. There was no way that Reyna could capture Athena by herself. Would it be possible for her to think of what had happened and allow for Athena to read her mind? If Athena just so happened to escape, she would be able to tell the others.

"You can do it. I believe in you," Bellona said. She stopped at a stoplight and grabbed Reyna's shoulder. Reyna slowly looked at Bellona and felt the grip become painfully tight. "Or else. If you don't do this, I will take my displeasure out on Hylla's little girlfriend."

"You won't touch her," Reyna began. She felt Bellona's hand grab her face, and she was forced to keep looking at Bellona. There was clear anger in her eyes. Reyna tried to pull away but couldn't. She was left glaring, but her eyes started to water in pain.

"I will do whatever I please," Bellona stated. She finally let go of Reyna's face and started to drive again. "I remember the punch that you delivered to me. I know what kind of powers you have, Reyna. You are just like me, and all you have to do is harness your strength. I can teach you."

Reyna nodded slightly and stared out the window. Minutes of silence passed between them, but she wasn't willing to break that silence. Reyna closed her eyes and tried to relax. When she opened her eyes, she felt someone grab her shoulder.

Reyna quickly looked around and felt someone pull her out of the car. She turned and looked at Bellona. Another look around showed that they were at the storage center that held Bellona's gear. It took Reyna a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep.

Bellona shoved handcuffs into Reyna's hand. She spoke, "All you have do is get these around her wrists. We will do the rest, and you will prove your loyalty to us. I won't have to hurt that girl, and we can finally introduce Hylla into our plans."

"Yeah," Reyna muttered. She shoved the handcuffs into her pocket and took off towards the storage shed that her and Hylla had visited. She kept her hood on and made sure to hide her face from the cameras. What was she even going to do?

After a few moments, she took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the storage shed. Someone suddenly grabbed her and shoved her into an empty storage shed. Reyna turned and stared at Athena. A hand grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

"When I try to read your mind, I just run into the same memory repeated over and over again. It is not your memory, so why did you let Mnemosyne plant that memory in your head?" Athena questioned. She didn't sound like she was in a listening mood.

"They went through my memory. I didn't have a choice," Reyna began. Athena must have seen the desperation in her eyes, and she let go of Reyna's neck. "I didn't do it willingly. Mnemosyne went through my memory, and I don't know what else she did. I wasn't a willing participant though."

"Why did you not tell me that Bellona had made contact with you?" Athena demanded. Reyna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly looked back at Athena. "Did she threaten you or your sister?"

"She's threatening my sister and Kinzie. She also attacked me. You have to listen to me. She wants me to capture you, and then, she says I will pass a test. If you leave now and tell the others that I am innocent, I can buy you whatever time you need," Reyna said.

Athena watched Reyna for a long moment. She finally nodded and spoke, "I believe you, but I cannot leave you alone with Bellona. Was it just the two of you that came here?"

"I don't know," Reyna replied. She heard a buzzing noise and glanced at Athena. She saw the light of a phone a moment later. It was impossible for her to read the name, but Athena looked like she was going to answer it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement.

Reyna watched something that looked rather heavy slam into Athena. The momentum of the item slammed Athena into Reyna, and they both went crashing into the wall. Athena's phone fell away from them, and Bellona picked it up. Bellona flipped open the phone.

"Well, I was always wondering what your number was," Bellona said. Reyna quickly sat up and looked up at Bellona. "It's so cute of you, Zeus, or do you like to be called Jupiter? You send your little mind reading dog to hunt me down at one of my old storage areas. My daughter was with me this time though."

Reyna could only watch as Bellona turned the phone towards her, and she met the furious eyes of Zeus. In the background, Reyna could see that Thalia was standing behind her father. Reyna looked at the ground and slowly got to her feet. A metal pipe was tossed towards her, and she barely caught it.

"Reyna, did you know that a concussion will render Athena's ability to read minds useless?" Bellona asked. "I can't explain the science behind it, but it is something that we were taught. Now, I want to see how much of my strength you inherited. If you kill her, it's no big loss to anyone."

"Don't," Zeus began. His eyes focused directly on Reyna. "We know that you aren't doing any of this willingly. All you have to do is nothing, and we can offer you immunity. Do not listen to your mother, understood?"

Reyna slowly looked at the phone, Bellona, and the pipe that was in her hands. She looked up and met Bellona's eyes. It was all too easy to read the threat that was in the eyes of the monster in front of her. Reyna knew that if she didn't listen to Bellona, her sister and Kinzie would pay the price.

Reyna nodded once, to show that she understood. She felt completely sick to her stomach about what she was going to do. Reyna slowly lifted the pipe. She could hear Zeus talking, but she tuned it out. Reyna took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and slammed the pipe down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

If Reyna looked down at her covered hands, she could still see the blood on them. She had spent over a hour washing her hands, but she couldn't wash away the guilt that she felt. Reyna took a deep breath and looked around the alley that she was sitting in.

After she had subdued Athena, Bellona had pulled Reyna away and promised to take care of the rest. The only thing Reyna knew was that a few of the Titans had stopped by and collected Athena. She had no clue where they went, and something told her that she didn't want to know.

That had been over a day ago, and Reyna was still sick to her stomach. Her orders were to continue visiting meetings as Praetor and figure out what the Olympians were going to do. She would then report back to the Olympians. Reyna had already vowed to find out the Titan's plan and ruin everything for them, after her sister was safe.

Reyna finally stood and walked towards City Hall. She reached her hand out towards the door, and it slammed open. Reyna stepped back and barely avoided being hit by the door. Thalia stepped out and seemed to be in the middle of an argument with someone.

"I don't know why your mother has to go and spew all of this crap!" Thalia snapped. She turned around towards the door, and as she was turning, she noticed Reyna. "Praetor, I forgot you were coming to this meeting. You should go inside and watch yourself on the television. We're just big jokes for everyone!"

Thalia shoved past Reyna and stormed away. Reyna slowly turned and looked at the person Thalia had been yelling at. It took her a moment to recognize Piper's eyes. The two had never directly collided, and Reyna couldn't really remember a time that she had seen Piper take on villains, but she was definitely in the background.

"Praetor," Piper greeted. She motioned for Reyna to walk in front of her. It took a few moments for Reyna to walk into City Hall and down the long hallway. She could see people running back and forth, and it seemed like they were scrambling.

"What's going on?" Reyna asked. She stopped walking and turned to look at Piper. Her eyes then moved around the hallway. "It looks like there's a lot of panic going around. Did something happen?"

Reyna already knew the answer to that question, but she had to play dumb. She started walking towards the meeting hall and waited for Piper to answer. It was silence for a few moments, and Reyna realized that Piper was trying to keep herself composed.

"There is someone that we all thought we could trust, and she betrayed us," Piper answered. Her voice sounded distraught and a little heartbroken. "I'm sure you know Athena. She was trying to hunt the traitor down and ended up being captured, or something worse."

Reyna remained silent and walked into the meeting room. She saw that the room was empty, and a glance to her right showed a television was playing a talk show. It only took Reyna one moment to recognize Piper's mother. Venus was host of a very popular talk show, and she ran her own gossip column in the newspaper.

"I just don't understand how you can even begin to trust Praetor or Amazon," one of the men on the television said. A police badge was hanging on his belt, and he was practically bigger than the chair he was sitting in. "Those two have been nothing but a thorn in my department's side, since they first crawled out of their hole."

"Why is the police chief on a talk show?" Reyna asked. She sat down and looked up at the television. The last thing she needed was to have people questioning Praetor. It wasn't like she could anywhere as her actual self. All she could do was hide under her mask.

"One of Venus' reporters saw you and Huntress together. It got a lot of rumors started, and it seems like Venus is trying to work her way through the rumors. Your name is getting dragged through the mud, unfortunately," Piper said. Reyna nodded slightly and leaned back in the chair.

"I think everyone watching can agree that Praetor and Amazon have done terrible things, but with her and Huntress being together, there has to be some connection there. Huntress would not work with a villain, and I think Praetor and Amazon are having a change of heart," Venus continued.

"Praetor is a villain. The person underneath that mask is and always will be a villain. It doesn't matter what Praetor does now," The officer said. It took Reyna a few moments to remember his name as Mars. If she had to guess on which hero he was, it would probably be Hephaestus or Ares. Mar motioned his hand towards a screen. "Watch this."

Reyna turned her head away and stared at the opposite wall. She spoke, "I assumed that everyone would be meeting here, but I don't see anyone besides you and Huntress. Where did everyone else go?"

"The Olympians are off in their own meeting," Piper answered. She studied Reyna for a moment. "The rest of us are kind of scattered. Some went to search the house, others went to a storage center, and Huntress and I were headed to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Reyna asked. It took all of her power to keep from turning immediately and staring at Piper. They had to be going to see Hylla and probably question her about what she knew about Bellona. Reyna had to be there for it. "Do you two need backup?"

"I'm not sure," Piper began. The door slammed open, and Thalia stepped into the room. She spoke, "Amour, let's go. I want to go this over with, and then, we're going to hunt Reyna down and make her pay for what she did."

"Should Praetor come with as backup? We don't know what we might run into," Piper began. Reyna could almost feel Thalia's glare, and she slowly looked at Thalia. Reyna leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. When she knew her hands were hidden, she clenched her fist tightly. They couldn't know how nervous she was.

"I don't care," Thalia answered. She turned and walked out of the room. Piper glanced at Reyna and shrugged. Reyna sighed and followed after Piper. The two of them followed Thalia to her car. As Reyna went to get into the backseat, someone grabbed her arm roughly. "Front seat."

Reyna slowly looked at Thalia. She tried to speak but was pulled towards Thalia and then shoved into the passenger seat. Reyna bit back a cry of pain and let out a sigh instead. She really needed someone to look at her shoulder, but no one around her would be too friendly if they saw her face.

Reyna laid her head back, and in the side mirror, she saw Piper and Thalia arguing. Thalia finally shook her head and got into the driver's seat. She muttered something under her breath that sounded like an apology and slammed her keys into the ignition.

When Piper got into the car, Thalia took off driving. Reyna stared ahead and became lost in her thoughts. How was her sister going to react to everything? How were they going to walk into the hospital with their uniforms on? Was Thalia going to stop giving her side glares? She couldn't know it was Reyna under the mask.

"We're going to see a woman named Hylla. She's the older sister of a girl named Reyna. We know that Reyna is working with the Titans, and Bellona is her mother. I'm not sure how much Hylla knows, but we're going to find out. Just stand there and keep an eye out," Thalia said. She took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel.

Reyna remained quiet but gave a nod. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. All Reyna wanted to do was fall asleep and wake up when everything was over. Instead, she looked out the window and tried to calm her raging thoughts. Reyna finally spoke, "Does the hospital know that we are visiting?"

"We arranged everything with them," Piper answered. She leaned forward. "We've been working closely with the hospital, so they know that we're arriving. We hope to be in and out, but we'll have to find a safe place for Hylla to go. Bellona may look for her."

"Bellona's going to look for Hylla, and we'll be there to meet her," Thalia said. Reyna slowly looked out the window again. The rest of the drive was in silence. Thalia seemed too angry to talk, and Piper seemed to be focused on her phone. All Reyna could do was figure out what she would say to her sister and how she would find time alone to do it.

Thalia pulled into the parking lot and got out. She let out a deep sigh, and Reyna saw news vans were parked outside the entrance. Reporters were crowded around a man at the entrance, and the man seemed like he just wanted to leave. Thalia looked at Reyna and spoke, "They're probably going to have a bunch of questions for the mysterious Praetor. They're like piranhas so keep walking and don't say a word."

"Got it," Reyna muttered. She slowly got out of the car and followed after Thalia. One of the cameramen saw them and nudged a reporter. As one, the reporters all turned and began asking questions. Reyna wasn't ready for the onslaught of voices, but Piper gently grabbed her elbow and kept her walking. She could hear the questions that were directed at her, but all she could do was ignore them.

The three walked into the hospital and were met by a nurse. For a small, quiet moment, the nurse stared at Reyna. What did she think about the big, scary Praetor? The nurse finally looked away and led them towards an elevator. Reyna was the last to step inside, and it wasn't hard to notice that everyone stayed on the opposite side of the elevator.

Reyna looked down at her hand. It wasn't too long ago that she was in the same hospital having her knuckles checked over, but that felt so long ago. Reyna sighed and heard the elevator door open. A doctor went to step inside, looked at them, paled, and quickly walked away.

Was everyone really that scared of Praetor? Sure, she was violent, but she didn't create that kind of fear in people, did she? Reyna frowned and watched the elevator open again. The nurse led them out of the elevator and down the hallway.

As the four of them walked down the hallway, Reyna could feel all the stares of the doctors and nurses on her. She tried to ignore them and kept focusing on watching. Hopefully, Hylla would be able to keep her composure and wouldn't have a reaction to seeing Reyna in her uniform.

Thalia stopped them outside the door. She took a deep breath and spoke, "I don't know how we should go about this. We don't know if Hylla knows about her sister, and we don't know how she will react to seeing us. Praetor, you should stay out here."

"I could break the news," Reyna began. She watched Thalia and carefully started to think about her next words. "It almost seems like you have a connection with this woman. I don't, so it would be easier for me to tell her."

Thalia glanced at Piper and seemed to think it over. She finally nodded. Reyna nodded back and opened the door to the hospital room. She stepped inside and glanced at her sister.

A man in a doctor's coat was kneeling by Hylla. He had one hand to her jaw and the other placed to her ribcage. The man spoke, "This is going to sting quite a bit, but it is better than any other medicine you can get."

Hylla didn't even seem to be paying attention to the man. Her focus was solely on Reyna, and if Hylla could move her jaw, it would probably be open in shock. Kinzie was sitting next to Hylla, and she looked shocked as well. The man turned towards Reyna.

"Huntress wanted me to break the news," Reyna said. She leaned on the wall and crossed her arms. Reyna tensed and clenched her fist to get rid of her nervousness. "Can we have a minute alone? I'm not sure how she'll take the news."

"Course," the man said. He pulled away and smiled at Hylla. "We'll get you healed up in just a little bit. You should have full movement and be able to move your jaw tomorrow. It will be fun. Promise."

The man walked out, and as soon as the door closed, Reyna walked towards her sister. She pulled off her faceplate and lifted her mask to show her bruised face. Reyna spoke, "Bellona is insane, Hylla. She did this to me, and she's threatened to kill you."

Hylla's eyes were wide, and she seemed to be shocked and confused. Reyna lowered her mask and watched her sister almost desperately. She spoke, "I know you have all these grand idea about Bellona, but she is a monster. She threatened to hurt you and Kinzie, if I didn't do what she wanted."

"She's working with the other Titans," Reyna continued. "And, my friends are all the heroes we've been fighting. Thalia is Huntress. When Bellona learned, she had Mnemosyne go through all of my memories. Thalia and the others don't know I'm Praetor, and this is the only way I can go anywhere. They all watched as Bellona forced me to concuss Athena."

"Take a deep breath," Kinzie said. She stood and grabbed Reyna's shoulder. Reyna was breathing quickly and trying to fight back tears. Kinzie rubbed her back, and Hylla grabbed Reyna's hand. "We have your back. You just need to take a deep breath, and we'll figure it out."

Reyna nodded and tried to calm herself down. She heard the door open and quickly put her faceplate back on. Kinzie moved to Hylla's side and leaned on her bed. Hylla let go of Reyna's hand and crossed her arms. Reyna took a step backwards and heard someone walk into the room.

"I wasn't sure I could tell you myself," Thalia said. Reyna turned her head and took a step backwards. Thalia closed the door behind her and took her mask off. "Hylla, we have a lot to talk about. Can we have some time alone, Praetor?"

Reyna nodded and stepped out of the room. She saw that Piper was standing off to the side talking to the man. The man turned towards Reyna and spoke, "So, this is the feared Praetor? I imagined you a little taller. If you ever need healing though, I'm your guy. It will be great to practice my craft again."

"This is the hero Apollo," Piper said. She glanced at Reyna. "Everyone tells him to not go around announcing his powers, but he never really listens. He's going to get Hylla back on her feet, so we can get somewhere safe."

Reyna nodded. She heard the elevator door open, and Piper visibly tensed. Reyna turned and stared as she saw Atlas and Hyperion. This was the worst time that it could happen. Reyna turned towards Piper and spoke, "Have Huntress get both of them out of here. Now."

Reyna turned back towards Atlas and grabbed her sword. The only thing she wanted to do was make sure Hylla got out of there safely, and she didn't have to pretend to be working with the Titans anymore. Atlas stopped in front of Reyna and smiled at her. He spoke, "Stand aside."

"No," Reyna said. She went to stab Atlas with her sword, He caught the blade in his hand and slammed Reyna into the wall. Atlas threw a punch at her head, and Reyna barely ducked underneath. She heard the wall above her break.

Without any hesitation, Reyna slammed her knee into Atlas' groin. She slammed him into the counter and tried to stab him. Someone grabbed her from behind and threw her back into the wall. Hyperion put a hand to her eyes, and all Reyna saw was a blinding, burning light.

The hand moved to her face, and Reyna fell to her knees. She placed both hands to her eyes, but all she could see was spots. Reyna cursed and felt someone grab her. They pulled her to her feet and shoved her to the side. Reyna fell to her knees again and heard the sounds of fighting.

It took ten seconds of rapid blinking for the spots to begin to clear away. Reyna turned her head and saw Thalia was trying to fight off both of the Titans. Reyna took a deep breath and slowly got to her feet. It was getting easier to see, but there was still spots everywhere.

Atlas grabbed Thalia and threw her into the counter. He grabbed Thalia by her neck and slammed her to the ground. Reyna stumbled towards Thalia, but she felt Hyperion grab her arm again. Without thinking, Reyna turned and slammed her hand into Hyperion's chest. It felt like a bolt of lightning was shooting through her, and Hyperion flew backwards.

Reyna stumbled and felt the same weakness that she had when she knocked Bellona out cold with one punch. Reyna didn't have super strength, and she definitely didn't have the power of lightning, yet she had used both of them. Reyna turned towards Atlas and was greeted with a punch to the jaw.

Reyna collapsed to the ground and felt two hands wrap around her neck. Atlas picked her up and tightened his grip. Reyna tried to breath, but it came out as choked gasps. Atlas tightened his grip and spoke, "No more games. This is the end for you."

There was nothing Reyna could do besides panic. She kicked at Atlas and tried to summon more of the lightning, but nothing happened. The tip of a sword suddenly appeared out of Atlas' chest, and his face turned to confused. He let go of Reyna and looked down at his chest. Atlas collapsed a moment later.

Thalia stared down as Atlas and then slowly closed her eyes. Reyna coughed miserably and tried to gasp for breath. She quickly sat up against the wall and placed both hands to her neck. It took a minute to even begin to breath normally.

In that time, Thalia looked around for Hyperion, but it looked like he had ran away. Thalia finally knelt by Reyna and studied her. She seemed to be in shock. Thalia spoke, "How badly are you hurt?"

"You saved me," Reyna wheezed. She slowly looked at Atlas and then the blood that was staining the tiles. Reyna, with the help of Thalia, managed to stand. "I'm okay. Are you?"

"No," Thalia said. She shook her head, and her eyes showed how disgusted she was with herself. Reyna rubbed her neck and looked away from Atlas. Thalia grabbed her arm and led her down the hall. "Let's get out of here and get somewhere safe. I don't think the Titans will be happy when they learned what happened to Atlas."

* * *

 **I'd also like to give a big thanks to drakonpie250 for helping me decide on Reyna's power.**


	20. Chapter 20

As they made it into the garage of the hospital, Thalia let out the deep breath that she was holding. She was sickened about what she had done to Atlas. Why had she stabbed him in the chest? Why couldn't she have just stabbed him in the knee or slammed the hilt into his forehead? How could she call Praetor and Amazon monsters for what they had done but then go and do the same thing?

Thalia tried to find Apollo's golden car, but with all the cars in the garage, it was hard to tell if he had already left. Thalia just wanted to make sure that Hylla and Kinzie were able to get away from the hospital safely. That was why she had ordered Piper and Apollo to go with them. Their safety was the most important thing.

"I think they left," Thalia said. She sighed and turned towards Praetor. Her eyes moved to the bloody sword on Praetor's belt, and her eyes stared at it. "How can I call you a monster and then do the same thing? I'm the monster here."

"You saved my life. He would have killed me," Praetor said. She stepped closer to Thalia and studied her. Thalia looked at the ground, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Praetor's hand move. Praetor placed a hand to her faceplate.

Thalia could only stare. After so long of trying to unmask Praetor, she was finally going to find out the identity of her once nemesis. Clapping interrupted their moment. Thalia turned around and watched Bellona step around a black van.

"Atlas won't be missed," Bellona commented. Her eyes focused on Thalia. "I did not think you were capable of taking a life. Your father certainly never was. It's nice to see that you are different. Maybe, you will be willing to listen to our offer."

"Where's Athena?" Thalia snapped. She glanced behind her and saw two more Titans standing a few feet from them. They both wore hoods that hid their identities. Praetor was watching the two Titans behind her and had a hand to her sword.

"You'll be seeing her soon enough," Bellona answered. Thalia focused her grief and anger into her lightning and felt the power coursing through her. She turned and threw lightning at one of the Titans behind them. Praetor attacked the second one.

Thalia turned and came face to face with Bellona. She took a deep breath and tried to summon more lightning. Thalia shot her hand forward, but nothing came out. Bellona smirked, and she grabbed Thalia by her shirt and slammed her into the van.

"It seems like you've burned out your powers," Bellona commented. Thalia tried to push Bellona away, but it was like trying to move a building. Thalia gasped as a hand wrapped around her throat and started to squeeze tightly. Praetor turned towards them and started to raise her sword. "Drop it."

After a moment, Praetor threw her sword to the side. One of the Titans shoved Praetor to her knees and placed a knife to her neck. Bellona's hand let go of Thalia's neck, and Thalia was thrown to the ground. A coughing attacked followed, and Thalia tried to catch her breath.

Bellona placed her foot to Thalia's neck and flashed what looked like bronze handcuffs. Thalia tried to move, but the second Titan grabbed her hands and held them in front of her. Thalia heard the handcuffs snap together, and she instantly felt weaker.

"This will help you rest your powers," Bellona commented. She stepped away, and Thalia quickly scooted backwards. Thalia sat against the black van and slowly looked at Praetor. She tried to summon more lightning, but the handcuffs burned slightly. How were they able to block her powers, or was she overusing them?

Bellona turned and walked towards Praetor. She grabbed Praetor by her facemask and spoke, "You are such a disappointment. All I wanted was for us to work together and rule this city. If you want to pretend to be a hero, you will be treated like one."

Bellona stepped on Praetor's left hand and seemed to study her. Praetor's eyes were focused on the ground, and she slowly looked up at Bellona. Thalia watched the two of them. Had Bellona tried to get Praetor to work with her, and was that the reason Amazon had been attacked?

Bellona sighed and suddenly kicked the back of Praetor's elbow. Thalia heard the sickening sound of a bone snapping, and Praetor yelled in agony. Bellona smiled and seemed to be enjoying the fact that she was inflicting pain. Thalia tried to stand, but she was given a sharp look.

"Don't make it worse for yourself," Bellona said. She motioned towards Praetor. "Do you see what happens when you do not listen to me? You are a bargaining chip, and I have no problem with hurting you."

Thalia's eyes slowly moved towards Praetor, and she finally nodded. Praetor was still on her knees but had her injured arm close to her body. Thalia felt her gut twist as she remembered how Praetor's shoulder had been injured only a few days before, and now her elbow was broken.

Bellona pulled Praetor to her feet and whispered something into her ear. She slammed Praetor's left shoulder into the van. Thalia heard the van dent, and she felt it move slightly. Praetor collapsed to the ground and made a pained noise.

"Leave her alone," Thalia snapped. She tried to stand, and Bellona grabbed her by her handcuffs. Thalia was pulled to her feet, and Bellona slammed her foot right into Thalia's injured kneecap.

Thalia collapsed to the ground and bit her hand to keep from yelling. Tears of pain filled her eyes, and she could barely see how badly her kneecap was knocked out of place. Thalia clenched her fist and pressed both of them to her forehead.

Thalia could hear the Titans talking, but all she could think about was the pain that she was in. It was almost impossible to move her knee. Thalia slowly managed to move herself over to the van and sit against it. Her eyes slowly moved towards Bellona.

"Go hunt down the others," Bellona ordered. The two Titans looked at her and hesitated. Bellona glared, and the two quickly hurried away. After a moment, Bellona walked towards Thalia and grabbed her face. "We are going to have so much fun, Thalia Grace."

"If you take these handcuffs off, we will," Thalia snapped. Bellona smirked and pulled Thalia to her feet. Thalia was slammed into the van, and a fist slammed into the van right next to her head. Bellona smirked. "Your scare tactic isn't going to work."

"It's just a warm up," Bellona taunted. She placed a fist to Thalia's jaw and brought it backwards. All Thalia could do was stare at the monster in front of her, but she didn't show fear. It didn't matter what Bellona did to her. She wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing fear on Thalia's face. "Have a nice nap, hero."

Thalia didn't remember seeing the fist flying at her face, but she did feel a crushing pain in her jaw. Thalia collapsed to the ground, and a boot slammed into her face. The world disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Thalia knew she had been drifting in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours, but when she finally opened her eyes and was able to keep them open, she found herself tied to a chair. It took her a few moments to blink and look around. Between her temple and jaw, it was hard to tell which one hurt the most. As she moved her knee, she found her answer. Thalia closed her eyes tightly.

After opening her eyes, Thalia looked down at herself. The chair she was sitting in almost seemed to be an office chair, and if her legs weren't tied together and tied to the chair, she would have been able to spin around. Each arm was tied tightly to the armrests.

Any attempts to wiggle out of the ropes were futile. Thalia laid her head back and sighed tiredly. The door behind her opened, and Thalia did her best to turn her head. Bellona smiled at her and walked towards her.

"What is your father's number?" Bellona asked. She grabbed onto Thalia's jaws and showed her the phone. Thalia looked at her phone and then all of the numbers that were saved, but none of them had names attached. It was one of the first things that she had been taught. "If you don't tell me, I will start to break fingers, and then, I will start mailing them to your father."

Thalia closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to stand up to Bellona and not say a word, but she was defenseless. Bellona could do whatever she wanted. The grip on her jaw loosened, enough for her to talk. Thalia slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the phone.

"Fourth down," Thalia answered. She glanced away and looked around the room. There was office chairs all around that had been thrown to the side, clearing the space in the middle of the room. A webcam was sitting in a corner of the room.

"That's for our fun later," Bellona said. She held the phone up to Thalia's face. "We're going to unmask you and Praetor. Then, we're going to execute one of you. I know who I'm leaning towards, but the other Titans think it should be you. We'll see, in a few hours. Why don't you say your goodbyes to your father?"

Thalia slowly closed her eyes. She heard her father answer the phone, and it became hard to swallow. Her father spoke, "Thalia, where are you? We've been worried sick. Apollo said you and Praetor were at the hospital. Where are you?"

"Titans," Thalia whispered. Saying the one word freaked her out. She knew exactly how hopeless her position was. There was a great chance that she would be executed, since the Titans hated her father so much. They would probably torture her first too. Either way, Thalia was in trouble.

"We're taking good care of her," Bellona promised. She pulled the phone away Thalia's face. "There is someone that wants to speak to you as well. You haven't spoke, ever since your last battle. He's been waiting to see you for a very long time, but he's even more excited to see your daughter."

Thalia heard footsteps at the door, and her gut twisted. She had a very good feeling about who was about to walk into the room. Bellona grabbed onto the office chair and spun Thalia around. Thalia's eyes focused on the man that was walking towards her. Her eyes met golden ones.

Kronos had always been the most powerful of the Titans, which meant he was also the ringleader. It had taken almost all of the Olympians combined to take him down. Despite the fact that Kronos had been in solitary confinement, his skin wasn't pale at all. He was still as tan and muscular as the day he had been arrested.

Kronos walked towards Thalia and grabbed her jaw. He lifted her head and forced their eyes to meet. Thalia did her best to keep her fear out of her face, but it was definitely a losing battle. Kronos smiled and examined her face. He finally let go of her jaw and stepped away.

After a moment, Kronos grabbed the phone and glanced at Thalia. He spoke, "Your father and I are going to have an enlightening conversation. We'll see how willing he is to save your life. My guess is not very willing, but we shall see. Bellona, take her to where we are holding Praetor. We will handle the two of them soon."

"Of course," Bellona said. She grabbed onto the office chair and picked it up with one hand. Thalia's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that Bellona was strong, but this was a lot stronger than they had predicted. As Thalia was carried, her eyes moved around the hallway for any way to escape or to tell where they were.

The walls were cracked, and half of the lights were flickering. They had to be in some kind of old office building. There was a few on the outskirts of the city, but she didn't know if it was truly an office building. Even if her father could find the building, he wouldn't do a full on assault. He would be smart about it, right? Even though Minerva wouldn't be there to talk him down, there would be others who would help him keep his focus.

Bellona stopped outside a door and opened it. She threw Thalia inside. The first thing that hit the ground was Thalia's knee, and she cried out in pain. Everything disappeared in a flash of pain, and she heard the sound of the door slamming shut.

Thalia was awkwardly laying on her side, and the chair didn't let her move. The only thing she could do was just stare at the ground and debate her life. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Praetor laying on the ground. Praetor's arms were tied behind her back, and her back was to Thalia.

"Praetor," Thalia said. She tried moving around again, but the only thing she was able to do was anger herself more. Praetor's head lifted slightly, before it fell back to the ground. Thalia closed her eyes. They were in a very bad situation, and she didn't think they had a way out.


	21. Chapter 21

"Praetor, you have to wake up," Thalia whispered. Her only response was a small groan, which was more than she had received in the last ten minutes. Praetor lifted her head and groaned again. It only took her a moment to lay her head back down. Thalia closed her eyes tightly.

If Praetor could stay conscious for more than five seconds, they could plan their escape. Thalia was completely immobilized by the chair, so she was relying on Praetor to get her out of the chair. Thalia slowly opened her eyes and heard footsteps outside of the door.

The door opened, and Thalia glanced up. She was expecting to see one of the Titan guards. Instead, a woman covered in a shawl walked into the room. Hyperion appeared behind her and watched Thalia closely. The woman knelt by Praetor and examined her.

"This is a waste of time," Hyperion began. The woman ignored him and stood. She walked towards Thalia and gently grabbed her arms. After a moment, the chair that Thalia was tied to was upright, and there was no more terrible pressure on her knee. Two gentle hands were on her face.

"This one isn't in danger of dying," the woman commented. She turned back towards Praetor and knelt by her. The woman's back blocked Thalia's view of Praetor, so she could only guess what was happening. "Bring me a towel and bowl of water. Now."

Hyperion rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him. After a moment, the woman looked up at Thalia and spoke, "Your father is very worried about you, but we have a plan to get you out of here. You just have to follow my lead."

Thalia blinked in confusion. Was this some kind of tactic to make her talk? The woman knelt back by Praetor, who had managed to lift her head once again. The woman spoke, "My name is Rhea. Praetor, do not move anymore."

A small groan was the only response that Rhea received. Thalia frowned and stared at the woman in front of her. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't make the connection. Hyperion walked back in and dropped the bowl of water on the ground. Most of the water splashed out, and he threw the towel nearby.

"Here," Hyperion said. He smugly smiled and leaned back against the wall. Rhea grabbed the towel and dipped it in what little water there was left in the bowl. Thalia tried to crane her head to watch, but all she saw was Praetor's helmet being place to the side. There was dried blood on parts of the helmet, and half of Praetor's faceplate was dropped by the helmet.

"When you are done acting like a child, you can get me another bowl of water. My husband gave us orders, and we are going to follow them to the letter. Can you do that, or should I have him convince you?" Rhea asked. Hyperion face paled, and he quickly grabbed the bowl from the ground. He was gone in an instant.

"Kronos is your husband," Thalia said. As soon as Rhea gave her a look of confirmation, everything clicked. Rhea was probably the most innocent of the Titans, but she had still gone to Tartarus with them.

"Sorry," Rhea whispered. Praetor made a noise of pain, and the other half of Praetor's faceplate was dropped to the ground. There was blood staining the edges of it. Hyperion stepped back in the room and placed the bowl of water down. Rhea placed the towel in it and sighed. "Why does Bellona insist on slamming her knee into everyone's face? She's lucky it didn't kill Praetor on the spot."

"Yeah. Lucky," Hyperion muttered. He glanced at Thalia and sneered at her. "I'll make sure the broadcast is being set up correctly. It's going to be really fun to unmask these two on camera and watch their lives be torn apart. Their faces will tell us everything we want to know."

"They always do," Rhea said. She stood from Praetor and stepped away. Praetor still had her mask, and other than a small pool of blood beneath her face, it seemed like she was okay. Her eyes were flickering open and close. "We should see what my husband wants."

Hyperion nodded and walked out of the room. Rhea glanced at him and knelt by Praetor. She placed both of her hands to Praetor's and then stood. Rhea nodded to Thalia and left the room. She closed the door behind her, and the two were left in silence.

Thalia stared at the door and then glanced down at Praetor. It took a few moments for Praetor to open her eyes and keep them open. Her eyes slowly moved around the room, and they focused on Thalia. Praetor spoke, "Keys."

"Keys?" Thalia repeated. Without the voice modifier on her helmet, Praetor sounded really familiar. Praetor shifted, and after a few moments, she tossed the handcuffs to the side. She tossed the key to the ground a moment later and slowly sat up. Praetor placed one hand to her face and took deep breaths. "We have to get out of here."

"Thalia, I'm sorry," Praetor said. Thalia frowned. How did Praetor know her name? After a moment, Praetor pulled off her mask, and Thalia's heart dropped. She stared at Reyna's bloody and bruised face. Reyna looked away and stared at the ground. "I should have told you."

"You're Praetor," Thalia whispered. That couldn't be right though. Praetor had always been a cruel monster who would do anything to take out villains. That wasn't Reyna though. Reyna was kind, caring, and not a villain.

"I should have told you," Reyna repeated. She slowly stood and walked towards the broken faceplate. Reyna slowly grabbed it and walked towards Thalia. She used the broken faceplate to slowly begin to cut the ropes. It was slow going, with only one hand. "I didn't know that you were Huntress, until you took off your mask."

"Bellona is your mother," Thalia snapped. Reyna looked away and slowly continued to cut through the ropes. "Why didn't you tell me that? Why didn't you tell me that you were Praetor? I've been dating you for all of this time, and you never told me you had powers."

"You never told me either," Reyna muttered. Thalia felt the ropes start to give, and she managed to slip one arm out of the rope. She shoved Reyna backwards and worked on getting herself out of the ropes. Reyna looked down and slowly sat against the wall.

Thalia was getting too angry to speak. Reyna had sold them out to her mother, and now, she was pretending like she was working with Thalia. Was that the plan the whole time? Reyna was able to spy on the Olympians when she was disguised as Praetor, and they never suspected a thing.

"Thalia, I'm sorry," Reyna repeated. Thalia shook her head angrily and managed to slip completely out of the ropes. She stood and looked down at her wrists. There was faint burn marks from where the handcuffs had been. "They threatened to hurt Hylla. That's why I couldn't go to you at first."

"I know you're working with them," Thalia snapped. She turned on Reyna. "I can see the whole charade here. They beat you up a little bit, and if I manage to escape, you would be right there to screw me over."

"Why would I show you my face then?" Reyna asked. She looked like she wanted to argue more. Instead, she stared down at her arm and gently tried to place a hand to it. "You can think that I am working with the Titans, but I am not. My mother is, but she's a monster. Why do you think I had those bruises when we were at our meeting spot?"

Thalia looked away. Before she could speak, Reyna continued, "I didn't want to tell them anything about you or your family. Mnemosyne went through my memories and took everything she wanted to know. I didn't want to hurt Athena. She knew who I was, and she's the only reason I even began to trust Huntress, before I knew that you were her. My mother threatened to kill Hylla and Kinzie, if I didn't hurt Athena."

They both heard the doorknob turn. Reyna turned her head and quickly got to her feet. Thalia stepped back into the shadows. Rhea stepped into the room and looked at the two of them. She closed the door behind her.

"Athena is being held in the basement. She is under watch of two Titans," Rhea said. Thalia watched her with a glare. Why was Rhea helping them. First, she had given them the key. Now, she was telling them where Athena was. It had to be some kind of trap.

Thalia knew that the only person she could trust in the room was herself. Reyna looked at Thalia, and all she got was a cold glare. It looked like Reyna wanted to speak, but she just looked away instead. Rhea cleared her throat and continued,"I can help you, if you trust me."

"She doesn't trust either of us," Reyna said. Thalia glared at them and allowed lightning to build in both of her hands. Reyna looked at her. "We're not going to get out of here without help, and we have to find Athena. You can hate me all you want, but I'm going to rescue her, with or without you."

"With," Thalia said. She grabbed Reyna's injured arm and gripped it tightly. It hurt Thalia to see the pain in Reyna's face, but she had to make her point clear. "If you do stab me in the back or do anything to hurt Athena, I've going to break your arm even worse."

Thalia let go of Reyna's arm and shoved her backwards. Reyna grabbed her arm and looked down. She slowly walked towards her mask and helmet. It took her a few moments to put them on. Thalia only watched. How could she have not seen it?

"When we're safe, can we talk?" Reyna asked quietly. Thalia glared at her and didn't respond. Reyna looked away again. After a moment of silence, Rhea cleared her throat and looked at the two of them.

"They are keeping Athena in the bowels of the building," Rhea said. She looked between them. Thalia couldn't stop herself from glaring at Reyna. "Mnemosyne has been trying to go through her memories ever since she got her. Athena is holding strong, but some memories have slipped through the cracks. Can you two work together?"

"For now," Thalia said. She crossed her arms and looked at the two of them. Just standing around was causing pain to come back to her knee. Thalia closed her eyes tightly and sighed. She needed to stay focused and be prepared for when they tried to stab her in the back. "What's the plan?"

"There is a staircase down the hall that will lead you straight to the basement. They are keeping Athena on the opposite side of where the stairs will take you," Rhea said. The three of them heard the doorknob turn, and Rhea stepped in front of them. The door opened, and a man stepped into the room.

The breath was torn out of Thalia, and she stared at the man's face. He had four large scars running down his face that would also extend down to his chest. Piercing gray eyes studied them, and the man looked at Thalia. He spoke, "They want them now. I will get them out of here, and you must retrieve Athena."

"I'm not working with Prometheus," Thalia said. She took a step backwards and looked at the three people in front of her. How was she suppose to work with the wife of Kronos, a Titan who had never been caught, and a traitor? Thalia shook her head again. "I'm not."

"If you don't leave, they are going to kill you," Prometheus said. He held the door open and waited. Thalia glared but knew she had no choice. Thalia finally cursed and stalked out of the room. Prometheus grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward. It took all of her willpower to keep from shoving him away.

Prometheus lead down the hallway and towards the stairs. Reyna followed behind them and was glancing around. Thalia walked down the stairs, and when she made it to the first floor, she stopped and looked at the stairs that lead down to the basement. It took her a moment to make her decision.

"I'm going for Athena. I don't care," Thalia said. Prometheus tried to tighten his grip, but Thalia pulled away. She almost ran down the stairs. The only sound she heard was someone cursing, and it was followed by footsteps following behind her. "You're not going to stop me."

"I'm going to help," Reyna said. She caught up to Thalia, and the two of them made it down the stairs. The first thing Thalia heard was the sound of muffled screams. She closed her eyes. "We only have a minute or two before they realize we're gone. We have to move."

"Don't tell me what we have to do," Thalia snapped. She opened her eyes and looked at Reyna. The two of them stared down each other. "If it wasn't clear enough earlier, we are done. I'm breaking up with you. After this is all over, I don't want to see you again."

Reyna looked away, and her lower jaw quivered. Thalia shoved past her and stepped down into the hallway. Her shoes instantly filled up with water. It was almost up to her knees, and it would be impossible to be stealthy in the water.

Thalia kept moving down the hallway, as fast as she could. From the noise of the water, Reyna was following behind her. Thalia slowly looked around the flickering lights of the hallway. This definitely wasn't safe. As they made it closer to the screams, Thalia found herself slowing down. She didn't want to know what she was going to face behind the door.

"Hide," Reyna whispered. Thalia looked at her but slowly did. She allowed lightning to build in her hands. This was going to be the last dagger that Reyna stuck in her back, and she was ready for it. Reyna took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She slowly pushed it open.

"What are you doing?" someone demanded. Thalia held her breath. She slowly started to move her hand towards the water. It was hard to tell if lightning would affect all of the water, but she would make it work. Reyna took a step backwards and was shoved back into the wall. Bellona grabbed Reyna by her neck

"Mother, they sent me down here to beg for your forgiveness," Reyna said. She gulped and stared at Bellona. "I should have took your offer when you told me. I'm sorry. Please just give me another chance."

"Who sent you?" Bellona asked. When she didn't get a response, she picked Reyna up off of the ground and slammed her back into the wall. Reyna's feet kicked at the water, and Thalia slowly slipped past Bellona. She glanced inside the room and saw that Mnemosyne was standing in front of Athena.

Mnemosyne was standing in front of Athena and seemed to have all of her attention on Athena. Thalia could see that Athena was tied to the chair and not moving. Thalia slowly made her way towards Mnemosyne and looked at the ground. She stared as she saw a pipe on the ground.

Thalia didn't want to think what the Titans had done with it. She slowly grabbed the pipe and held onto it. Thalia stood and slammed the pipe into the back of Mnemosyne's head. Mnemosyne collapsed, and water splashed everywhere.

Thalia turned back around and saw Bellona throw Reyna into the room. Reyna slammed into the wall and collapsed to the ground. She slowly tried to get to her feet, but Bellona kicked her back down. Bellona turned to look at Thalia.

"My daughter allows her feelings to blind her," Bellona said. She shook her head and walked towards Thalia. It took all of Thalia's willpower to hold her ground, and more lightning started to build in her hands. "Do it. You might actually have enough juice in there to do some damage."

It took Thalia a moment to look down at the water. She knew it would be a terrible idea to mix water and lightning. Bellona was just baiting her, but how was she suppose to handle Bellona? Reyna slowly got to her feet and stumbled towards Thalia.

"Get Athena," Reyna whispered. She shoved past Thalia and threw a punch at Bellona. It wasn't hard for Bellona to catch the fist, but Reyna suddenly threw Bellona over her shoulder and tried to pin her underneath the water.

Thalia moved past the two and slowly knelt by Athena. All she could do was stare. Athena's face was bruised and bloodied. Thalia didn't have anything sharp to cut the ropes with, so she tried to quickly untie them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Thalia saw Reyna was barely managing to hold Bellona down. Reyna cursed and was shoved backwards into the wall. She pushed herself off of the wall and kicked Bellona in the face.

Thalia focused back on the ropes and managed to free one of Athena's arms. It took her a few more moments to free the other one, and all she could do was hope that Athena would wake up. If her and Reyna worked together, they could maybe carry Athena out of there.

"Can you hear me?" Thalia whispered. She glanced at Athena's head and saw a terrible gash near her temple. Thalia closed her eyes and heard a cry of pain. A glance behind her showed that Bellona was pinning Reyna and holding her head beneath the water.

Thalia knew she didn't have many options. She grabbed the pipe and turned towards Bellona. Thalia swung the pipe right at Bellona's head. At the last moment, Bellona raised her arm. The pipe hit her arm, and the pipe snapped in half.

Bellona stood and grabbed Thalia by her neck. Bellona spoke, "You are not going to be the hero today. They have decided already. They are going to go through your memories, and then, Kronos will execute you for the world to see."

"What about Reyna? She's your daughter," Thalia said. Bellona made a laughing noise. Thalia stared, and she slowly realized that Bellona truly didn't care about Reyna. How could someone not care about their own daughter?

"Praetor is going to fight me to the death. I will make her pay for her treason, unmask her for the world to see, and then kill her. After that, I will find Hylla and convince her that our side is the right side," Bellona said. Thalia heard a noise, and blood suddenly filled her vision.

The grip on Thalia's neck disappeared. She fell backwards and scrambled away. Thalia tried wiping the blood from her face but could feel it in her eyes. She heard a choking and gasping noise. Thalia didn't dare splash the water from the ground into her eyes, so she was left awkwardly trying to wipe the blood away.

Through blurred vision, she was able to see Bellona gripping her neck. Blood was pouring down her arms. Someone grabbed Thalia's shoulder. She looked up expecting to see Reyna. Instead, she saw Athena.

Athena had one hand to her head and was clearly in pain. She pulled Thalia to her feet and led her backwards. Thalia blinked rapidly and saw Reyna slowly get to her knees and one hand. She was coughing out water and clearly struggling to breath.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Thalia asked Athena. It took a moment for Athena to nod once. She was clearly hurting and in terrible pain. "Let me help you walk. We need to get out of here."

Thalia wrapped one of Athena's arms around her shoulders. Reyna slowly got to her feet and grabbed Athena's other arm. Together, they were able to walk Athena out of the room and through the hallway. Reyna was still coughing out water, and Thalia was still trying to clear the blood out of her eyes.

The two of them made it up the stairs, but Prometheus was nowhere to be found. Athena made a small noise of pain and slowly spoke, "Make a right at the third door. There's an emergency exit in the room. The alarm doesn't work."

"Just relax," Thalia said. She managed to assist Athena into the room, with Reyna's help. Reyna pulled away and pushed the door open. She held it open, and Thalia helped Athena out of the room. The first thing she stepped out into was pouring rain.

A look around showed that they were in an abandoned complex of office buildings. Thalia knew they wouldn't get far on foot. Reyna nudged her and motioned to a van. Thalia nodded and slowly led Athena to the van.

Reyna opened the door, and they helped Athena inside. It took a moment for Reyna to close the door. She rested her head against the window. Thalia grabbed her shoulder and spoke, "We have to go."

"I know," Reyna muttered. She slowly grabbed the passenger door and tried to open it. Nothing happened. Thalia went to turn around, but she found that she was unable to. She heard clapping and closed her eyes.

"It was a valiant attempt," Kronos said. Thalia slowly opened her eyes and watched Kronos walk towards her. Despite her best efforts, she was unable to move. "You two got further than I thought. I'm impressed."

Thalia did her best to move, but she couldn't. It was like time around her had frozen. Kronos walked towards her and grabbed her face. He smiled and then turned towards Reyna. He grabbed her by her neck and shoved her backwards.

"I have plans for you," Kronos whispered in Thalia's ear. Thalia tried to clench her fist, and she found that she was able to. Kronos frowned and quickly turned towards Reyna. "How are you doing that?"

Thalia shot lightning right into Kronos' back. He flew forward and slammed into the opposite wall. Reyna tried to get to her feet but looked completely exhausted. Thalia grabbed her and shoved her into the van. She hopped in the driver's seat and quickly tried to hotwire the van. As the engine started, she threw the van into drive and sped off.

Reyna groaned and rested her head against the window. She looked exhausted. Thalia glanced at her. Somehow, Reyna had managed to stop Kronos' powers. Thalia glanced back at Athena and was relieved to find Athena's eyes studying them. Thalia forced herself to focus back on the road. Soon, they would be somewhere safe.


	22. Chapter 22

As Reyna's eyes drifted open, a small groan escaped. Her head was resting against something cool, and it took a few moments of blinking for her to realize it was a pillow. Her face was half buried in it. Reyna groaned again and slowly lifted her head.

The attempt lasted for about two seconds. Reyna's head collapsed back onto the pillow, and she barely had the strength to roll onto her back. It felt like she had just run two marathons back to back, and all she wanted to do was sleep for the next year.

Two faces appeared over her. One was the worried face of her older sister. The other was Kinzie, who looked just as worried. Reyna frowned and watched the two of them. The last thing she remembered was running directly into Kronos, and she had interrupted his stopping of time.

"What happened?" Reyna asked. She looked down at her arm and saw that her elbow was encased in an elbow pad that didn't give her any mobility. With help from her sister, Reyna managed to sit up and look down at her dirty and bloodied uniform.

"Well, Thalia and the others know our secret identities," Hylla replied. She sat by Reyna and smiled slightly. Hylla looked a lot better than she had at the hospital. It didn't look like she had been injured at all, other than the way she seemed to be favoring her ribs and jaw. "They're discussing our fates in the other room."

Reyna slowly scooted against the wall and rested her head against it. A deep sigh escaped as she thought about the past few hours. She slowly remembered the time with the Titans, especially the moment when her face plate was snapped in half by a knee. Reyna remembered that her so called mother had been only a few seconds from drowning Reyna in disgusting basement water. Kronos had also confronted them, and Reyna had managed to nullify his powers, for a few moments.

Reyna was starting to get a grip on her powers, even if she didn't know what triggered them. All she knew was that she could steal powers, or was she borrowing them? Reyna groaned and saw something in the middle of her vision. She focused on it and only saw white. It took her a moment to place a hand to the bandage on her face. After a moment, she looked back at her sister.

"I have powers," Reyna began. Hylla looked at her in surprise. A smile came to Hylla's face, and she sat forward. Reyna couldn't fight her smile. "It's weird. I was able to knock Bellona out with one punch, and then, I was able to use lightning. I don't understand how it works, but it's like I'm stealing other powers."

"How long does it last?" Hylla asked. Reyna looked down and tried to remember. She had felt completely drained of energy after punching Bellona. Reyna didn't really remember using the lightning, as everything had happened in a blur. She was pretty sure that she had passed out as soon as she effected Kronos' stopping of time.

"Not long. It's really draining," Reyna admitted. "All I really want to do is collapse back onto this bed and fall back asleep. Something tells me that I won't get that luxury though. How mad is Thalia?"

"She's beyond pissed," Hylla replied. "We were being watched over by Frank and that weird kid you're friends with. I think his name is Nico. Anyway, the mood was pretty relaxed. Then, Athena came in, followed by Thalia who was carrying you. It wasn't hard for the dots to get connected."

"Great," Reyna muttered. She sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. "Thalia already said we were breaking up after this, so I can't see how thing could get any worse between us. The heroes already said that Amazon and Praetor were going to get passes, but I wonder if that will still stand."

"We'll figure it out, together," Hylla said. Reyna slowly opened her eyes and saw that her sister was smiling at her. There was something odd in Hylla's eyes though. "What did mother do to you?"

"She beat the crap out of me," Reyna answered. She looked down and played with some of the dirt on her pants. "She tried to kill me only a few hours ago. Bellona even threatened to kill you and Kinzie, if I didn't listen to her. Mnemosyne went through all of my memories. Honestly, it's been a terrible week."

"I believe it," Hylla said. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. The door opened, and Reyna slowly turned her head. She met Athena's eyes. It was amazing that Athena was on her feet, considering all of the abuse that she gone though. The Olympian still had her powerful, commanding look though.

"I'm sorry," Reyna began. She looked down at herself and could see dried blood on her hands. Most of it was Athena's, but the rest of it belonged to Bellona. Reyna still remembered the pipe that had torn through Bellona's throat. Was she still alive, or was her last act an attempt to drown her own daughter? "They threatened to kill Hylla."

"I know. You were having a nightmare about it,and you talk in your sleep," Athena said. Her gaze stayed on Reyna. It took a few moments for Reyna to meet Athena's eyes. "I have already talked to the other Olympians, and they want your story on what happened."

"We already had an agreement with that stupid contract," Reyna began. She tried to stand, and with Hylla's help, she was able to. "You said that Hylla and I would be forgiven for the things we had done. Even though the others have seen under our masks, that shouldn't change anything."

"It doesn't," Athena said, almost coldly. "I was not referring to that. I meant the story of what happened with the Titans. Zeus does not quite believe that one of his most powerful rivals was felled by his daughter. They also do not know what happened when Thalia was unconscious."

"I don't remember much," Reyna admitted. Athena motioned for her to walk out of the room, and Reyna slowly did. She was led towards a large table in the middle of the room. Zeus was the only at the table, but his presence seemed to take up the whole room.

Reyna slowly stopped in front of the table and took a deep breath. Zeus' gaze was absolutely piercing. Reyna spoke, "I wasn't working with Bellona willingly. She threatened my sister and Kinzie. I couldn't allow my family to be hurt. I tried to fight back, but there was nothing I could do as Atlas held me down and Mnemosyne went through my memories."

"She's telling the truth," Athena said. She walked towards Zeus' side. "At first, I could not read her mind. The same memory played over and over again, but now that time has passed, I can sense a thought or two slipping through. Until the concussion fully passes, it will be hard to tell if they are telling the truth."

"If we learn that you two are not telling us the truth, we will send both of you to a rebuilt Tartarus," Zeus warned. Reyna looked down and felt her older sister squeeze her shoulder. "What happened to Atlas? Is he really dead?"

"Yes," Reyna answered. She looked up. "He was seconds from killing me, and Thalia used my sword to stab him in the heart. She was disgusted with herself, but she saved me. We went to the garage and tried to find Apollo, but he was already gone. Bellona and two other Titans ambushed us before we could leave. Everything gets really fuzzy after Bellona slammed her knee into my face."

"How did you escape?" Zeus questioned. He crossed his arm. "Athena told me that she remembers you and my daughter entering the basement. You fought Bellona and even seemed to match her blow for blow, if only for a few moments. Thalia handled Mnemosyne and then helped you with Bellona. How did you get into the basement though?"

"There was a woman who gave me keys to my handcuffs," Reyna answered. She moved her hand to her face and felt the bandage once again. "Her name was Rhea. She cleaned some of my wounds, and in the middle of it, she slipped me the keys. Rhea told us that Athena was in the basement. She was assisted by Prometheus."

Zeus's head snapped towards her. His eyes were wide. Zeus walked around the table and walked towards Reyna. It took all of her willpower to not step backwards in fear. Zeus spoke, "What do you mean Prometheus helped you?"

"Prometheus was going to escort us out of there, while Rhea rescued Athena. Thalia told them she was going to the basement, and I came with. We then went to the basement, but I don't know what happened to the two of them," Reyna explained.

"Look, our mother lost our trust the second she put a hand on Reyna. We're not working with the Titans, and that should be clear by now," Hylla said. She gently grabbed Reyna's shoulder. "Our mother did give us the address of a storage shed that held old weapons. We took a few. Do you want the address?"

"We already have it," Zeus said. He crossed his arms. "It was where Athena was attacked. We will be keeping a close eye on you, but for now, we must work together. You two are welcome to get some food in the next room, though I can't promise the others will be too friendly."

Reyna nodded slightly. She felt Hylla gently place a hand to her back and lead her into the next room. There was another table in the room, and it was covered in boxes of pizza. A glance around the room showed that the only one in it was Nico.

Nico was a couple of years younger than Reyna, but they had been best friends since the beginning of the school year. They had been thrown together in a few classes and had become friends almost instantly. Reyna would have never suspected Nico of being a hero though.

"Your face looks pretty bad," Nico commented. He offered them a box of pizza. Hylla took it and collapsed onto one of the many couches that covered the room. Kinzie sat on the couch next to her. Reyna grabbed a slice of pizza and sat near Nico. He didn't seem disgusted by the fact that she was Praetor. "Thalia said you got your face plate cleaved in half."

"Pretty much," Reyna answered. She focused on eating. It had felt like too long since she was able to sit down and not have to watch her back constantly. "Bellona slammed her knee into my face. I'm still not quite sure what happened. It's really fuzzy."

"Those super strength freaks can really get out of hand," Nico said. He glanced at Hylla and smiled slightly. Hylla rolled her eyes and glanced at Kinzie. Reyna couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. It was nice that one of her friends didn't hate her.

Reyna finished her slice of pizza and laid back against the couch. It was extremely comfortable, and Reyna was tempted to turn onto her stomach and pass out. Instead, she heard a door slam open. A glance up showed that Thalia was standing at the doorway.

"Don't even talk to me," Thalia snapped. She shot Reyna a look and limped across the room. She entered the room that held the two Olympians and slammed the door shut. Reyna looked down and finally closed her eyes. It hurt that Thalia didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

Reyna sighed and rested her uninjured arm behind her head. She focused her gaze on the ceiling. Reyna finally closed her eyes. All she wanted was to be able to pull Thalia aside and talk to her, but that wasn't something that was going to happen. Thalia needed time to calm down.

Time wasn't something that they really had though. They had to work together to deal with the Titans. They weren't as skilled or as strong as the Titans, but they had the advantage in numbers. If the Olympians didn't take advantage of that, they wouldn't be able to win.

Reyna heard someone speaking to her, but the only response she could give was a small groan. The events of the day were still catching up to her, and it only added to her exhaustion. Reyna tried to open her eyes, but they closed again a moment later. She finally gave up on staying conscious and allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
